Stress Relief
by SweetDarkLove
Summary: Crona has always been a boy who was pent up with stress and anxiety, so much so that Medusa decides that she could use that stress as a new way to control him and turn him into Kishin. But things don't exactly turn out the way she had planned when her simple stress relief gets a bit too intense... Smut, Harem, Incest (Currently under full revision...)
1. A new Reward

_** To those who were hoping for something else from me after all of this time, I apologize. Between college, actual money paying work, and a new exercise routine I'm trying out I haven't had much time to work on my stories.**_

_** Not only that but along the way my mind has steadily been settling into the gutter about Crona and his male self's utter lack of quality smut anywhere. I have felt the need to fix this myself. I will still be working on TCS chapter 7 and SST chapter 14, but this is just something I feel compelled to begin now.**_

_** This story will be an AU beginning some time before Crona and Maka ever met and will contain lemons with EVERY female character I can fit in.**_

_** I hope you enjoy, and I hope you forgive me for my folly in creating **_**this**_**.**_

_**Updated**__**: So, since I took the time to do some updates on my Fullmetal Alchemist story when I said I'd be updating this story I thought I should give you all a treat with a massive improvement to the current chapters until I make it to the newest one that I hope will be up by this Friday. So you're basically gonna be getting much more juicy details and a **_**lot**_** more sex plus everyone will be a bit more in character.**_

_** Specifically for this chapter I added a bit more buildup to the main event, giving Medusa a bit more control because let's be honest she didn't have much originally. And she still ends up a sex addled mess at the end, don't worry.**_

_** Hope you enjoy.**_

Medusa was frustrated. Specifically, she was frustrated about Crona.

He had fallen into a frustrating pattern of disobeying her indirectly, and it was starting to get on her nerves. She just didn't know what to do with him. She had an easy way of controlling him with her magic, sure, but for her experiment to succeed she needed him to _willfully_ go out and collect souls for himself.

She had tortured him, broken him down until he'd do exactly what she asked up until the point where he actually needed to kill something, thus requiring her intervention with magic. She had given him an incentive, become a Kishin and never have to feel fear again. She had even set up a reward system, he got to eat his favorite meals every time he completed one of her missions, yet still he failed do what was necessary. What else could she possibly do to make him do what she needed?

She looked through the eyes of one of the snakes set to follow Crona, watching him from the shadows. He had just finished a mission and was cleaning himself up in the shower, his bloodied clothes lying in a heap waiting to be washed, a clean set lying atop the sink. She had the snake slither its way into a better position, poking its head through the steam of the shower so she could see him fully. He was the same stick figured boy he always had been, shaking slightly even under the warm water.

What could be done to give him a proper incentive? What could she do to give him a reason to finally listen to her willingly? Hundreds of different scenarios passed through her mind until Crona's seemingly random shifting finally caught her attention. He was also whimpering for some reason she couldn't see yet. She was just about to dismiss it as him crying as he normally did after a mission until she watched him press his legs together with a groan.

Medusa cocked an eyebrow, suddenly curious about his actions. She maneuvered the snake once more, slipping it in front of the boy under a patch of thick steam. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

Crona was _touching_ himself. The steam blocked her from seeing everything, but she knew without a doubt where one of his hands were roaming. She was surprised more than anything by what she was watching. Crona had never shown any interest in his own body from what she had seen in the past, she had never even given him much insight into sex at all other than its purpose. And yet here he was, curiously touching himself and moaning beneath the noise of the shower's spray. Medusa broke away from the snake, crossing her arms within her own bedroom thinking.

Sex… Could something as simple as that really be the answer? He was a young boy, no doubt going through the early stages of puberty from what she could see, so he would naturally become more and more curious about this new act as time went on. Sex was pleasant, it was a natural stress relief and was a very good motivator when dealing with males.

Medusa reconnected to the snake just in time to catch Crona stepping out of the shower, his face flushed and his features uncomfortable, embarrassed even. He had taken hold of the clean set of clothes, holding them against his crotch, further blocking her from seeing the source of his discomfort. He seemed so vulnerable as he walked away, trying to find a safe place to change himself and scurry away on to bed.

She broke away from the snake once more, a sick, depraved plan forming in her head as she sat there grinning. So far Crona had reacted negatively to her more aggressive approaches, so perhaps a more… positive form of reinforcement was required. A more _physical_ incentive.

…

Crona couldn't believe what he had just done. Why had he suddenly started touching himself down there? And why had it felt _good_? He was scared, he hadn't been told anything about that part of him other then what it was for, Medusa had never told him if it was normal to touch it, and he was terrified of asking her and risking a punishment. It had gone down shortly after he forced himself to stop touching it in the shower, but he could still feel a faint sensation and it wouldn't go away. And Ragnarok had been no help at all, the little demon had insisted that he didn't care about Crona's "hard-on" as he called it and that he was going to sleep. What had he meant by hard-on? What that what it was supposed to be called when it got that way?

These thoughts raged inside Crona's mind until he heard the door to his room open. Everything that wasn't related to Medusa was pushed aside in seconds as the boy went stock still.

Medusa walked up to the bed, arms crossed. "H-hello Lady Medusa," the boy shook, awaiting an instruction.

"Crona," her head lolled to the side, a small grin on her face. "A little snake of mine saw something very interesting a little while ago."

Crona instantly panicked. She had seen him? What if what he had done was bad? What if it wasn't allowed? "I-I-I'm sorry Lady Medusa, I-I didn't mean to-"

She raised a hand, silencing him. "You were touching yourself in the shower?" It was phrased like a question, but he knew it was a statement. He could only nod in response. "Why were you doing that?"

"I don't know," he was shaking even more now, practically quaking on top of the bed. "I-it just… _happened_."

"It just happened…" Medusa's smile grew. "And you have no idea why?"

He shook his head, terrified. "N-n-no."

She sat down on the bed, her side brushing against his foot held beneath the blanket, making him tense up. He didn't notice the small spark between them as Medusa fired her wavelength into his body. No need for Ragnarok to come out and complicate things… "That's interesting Crona, very interesting," she leaned forward on her hand, her face inches from his. "Do you know why I'm here?"

He jammed his eyes shut. "T-to give me an order?" It was the only thing he could think of, but if he was wrong…

She just laughed though startling his eyes open. "I suppose that's true…" She reached across the bed and lifted the covers off Crona. "Stand up," she ordered. He complied immediately, getting to his feet as she stayed on his bed. She smiled, patronizingly. "Lean forward," he hesitated for a moment at that, but the second one of her eyebrows twitched he did as she said, moving forward until his face was level with hers.

They sat like that for what felt like minutes to Crona, him standing with his face in her, a bead of sweat sliding down the edge of his face. Then Medusa did something that shocked him, she moved and kissed the bead as it passed over his cheek. He was so stunned that he almost missed what she said next as she leaned back.

"I realize that I haven't been very nice lately, Crona," she licked her lips, tasting the salt of his sweat as he stood their shaking. "I've been giving you all these orders and the only rewards you've been given have been things you need for survival anyway," she smiled, her eyes glowing with a predatory glint. "So I am going to try something new, a bit of…" she thought about it. "Positive physical reinforcement."

He swallowed, his throat dry. "W-w-what does that mean?"

"It mean I'm going to give to an order…" she dragged a fingernail up his neck, earning a new terrified shudder. "And if you do as I say, you'll get a _physical_ reward, does that sound ok?"

He nodded, what else could he do? "Y-yes ma'am."

"Good," she licked her lips. This was getting exciting… "Now stand perfectly still…" yet another minute passed as Crona remained where he was like a statue, the only proof that he was alive being the beads of sweat that were increasing by the second. Yet another smile came. "Very good Crona," she congratulated him. "Now here's your _reward_," she pressed her lips to his, snapping his eyes wider then they had ever been in his life.

She let her lids fall shut as she leaned in, swiping her tongue against his upper lip earning yet another shudder. His lips tasted sweet, so at least this wasn't an immediate disappointment. She grabbed the back of his head, using the grip to force her tongue into his mouth, wrapping it around his own, drawing out a whimper from her son as he realized how strangely pleasant this feeling was. She gave it another minute before pulling back to admire her handiwork, a small trail of saliva connecting them. She was not disappointed.

Crona, his eyes unfocused, his breathing heavy as she licked her lips. "Was that a good reward Crona?" She laughed as he made an attempt and failed to speak. "Oh well, maybe the next one then," she tapped the bed, which Crona dropped down on immediately, both from sheer shock and fear of punishment. "Now then, kiss me this time."

Crona blinked, barely able to register the order. "… What?"

She chuckled. "Kiss. Me. Like I just got through doing to you," she gave a playful pout. "You want a reward don't you?" She asked mischievously as his blush deepened.

Crona blinked again when she said no more, and then again until he realized she had given him permission to move. He looked around, glancing every which way except for his mother as she sat in front of him, expecting _him_ to do what she had just gotten through doing. Yet, slowly he leaned forward, driven by something he didn't understand, driven by a want for these strange rewards his mother had been giving him. He set his face in front of hers, body draped over her, her breasts a soft pillow against his chest as he swallowed, preparing himself. Then he hesitantly pressed his lips to hers, watching her eyes slowly close.

It was clearly different then when she had done it, mostly since he was the one doing things now. He waited for a bit before he gave a curious suck around her tongue almost letting go when she moaned into his mouth, the action startling him even as Medusa leaned against him appreciatively. Once he saw that she wasn't reacting negatively Crona continued, actually pressing his tongue against hers, a slight flutter in his chest as they continued.

Unlike before however Medusa let him push her back into her mouth, with him desperately trying to bring her back out or risk her wrath, afraid of doing anything different than what she had. He quickly lifted one of his hands trying to do what she did and put them closer together, only this time their position forced his weight on her further. Yet, even as he panicked once again instead of reacting horribly Medusa just let him fall against her until her back lay against the bed, her arms wrapping around him. Eventually however they had to break away, their lungs straining from lack of air.

The two sat panting, faces flushed and skin hot. Medusa opened her eyes to look at her son, and he could have sworn he saw something… _pleasant_ in them. "Very… _very_ good, Crona," she said, sliding her hand between them, gently pushing his weight off of her. "So how are you liking things so far?" He was too embarrassed to answer that. "Oh well, I have a feeling you are," she had felt a bulge pressing against her stomach for a while now. This was going so well, he hadn't disobeyed anything yet not even in the slightest. She hoped it would last for her next order. "Ok Crona," she pushed him further back up onto his knees then got to her feet. "Lie down, I have one last order to give you."

He did as she said, lying down onto his back as she smiled down at him, her face still flushed as she set a hand on her hip. She couldn't believe how pent up he had made her with just a couple kisses, feelings she hadn't experienced in years were creeping up throughout her body as her son watched her. She slowly reached for the bottom of her robe, lifting it over her head as Crona tensed. Why was she taking off her clothes?

He shivered as she continued, her hands trailing across her breasts as she gave him a little show. She then moved to her back, unclasping the clothing and letting it fall to the ground as Crona swallowed audibly, his hands slowly trailing to his crotch as her breasts were revealed. She actually giggled as he squeezed his legs together tighly, he was so adorable.

"I hope you enjoy this Crona," she certainly was going to. She reached down to her hips, thumbs hooking over her panties as she lifted one of her legs.

Crona's tension only grew as she tossed the last of her clothing away, her entire body now bare. She ran her hands down her sides as she exposed herself to her own son, pure excitement setting her body alight. She took her times walking to the bed, watching his face the entire time as he stared at her swaying breasts. So _cute_… But she was going to give him something else to stare at before the night was up.

She slinked along his body until she was straddling his head, her sex right in front of him, his shaky breaths giving her little tingles across her body. He stared at her in wonder, taking in every part of this odd new thing he had been shown. Her lips were puffy, pink, and very wet, a few drops of her arousal falling onto his chin as his eyes were drawn to the arrow shaped hair above. And the _smell_… his cheeks flushed even further, his breathing growing heavy as her scent filled his nose.

Medusa actually shivered above him, lowering herself so her sex brushed against his lips. "I want you to lick me Crona," she took a deep breath as he stared back up at her, his fearful hesitation sending shivers down her spine. "Go ahead," she groaned, grinding herself against his face.

Crona slowly opened his mouth, a bit of her arousal dripping into his mouth and making him twitch at the flavor. His hands hesitantly took hold of her thighs as he stuck his tongue out, stopping when Medusa let out a loud moan, her legs locking around his head tightly. It had been so _long_… She took a shaky breath as he cautiously continued, pushing his tongue further into her, swallowing as more of her juices filled his mouth. His eyes went to her clit as he pulled back to breathe, a low groan leaving her mouth as he stopped. Her eyes shot wide however when he gave her nub a kiss, gently sucking on it for a bit as she let out a scream.

He just kept going however, her pleasure slowly turning into pain as her nerves reacted to the constant touch. "C-Crona!" she gripped his hair painfully. "_Stop_!" he did so immediately, giving her a second to catch her own breath and relieve the tension in her legs. She stared down at him, still panting slightly as he looked back fearfully, expecting a punishment. "… You can't… you can't focus on that part too much," she reached down and brushed a knuckle against his cheek, trying to calm him, surprising him more than anything. She wasn't gentle by nature… "You can keep going, just don't touch there so much, it can hurt a girl after a while."

"Y-yes ma'am," he whimpered, hoping to not mess up again. He didn't have to worry that much.

Medusa's body quickly got back in the mood, her legs tensing up as Crona began alternating between licking at her clit and swiping his tongue across her lips. Her moans were beginning to set Crona's body on edge to the point where each noise she made caused his crotch to twitch with a feeling he didn't understand. What happened next however made him tense to the point of pain.

Medusa let out a pleasure filled scream as she came, her sex pressed firmly against his mouth as it filled with her arousal. She felled onto her side right after, her body so weak after experiencing pleasure of that level after such a long time. Crona slowly pushed himself up as Medusa rolled onto her back, her face the picture of satisfied bliss. The other rewards had been good… he briefly wondered what would happen if he took any initiative with this.

Before she could say anything to him about the reward he was going to earn anyway however, Crona sat himself in front of her, hands going to her hips. He then startled her when he lifted her sex up to his mouth, but the feeling of surprise was immediately replaced by pleasure as he licked her tenderly, not wanting to make her feel any pain like he had before by going too fast. Medusa clawed at his hair as her back arched trying to push herself against him further, his tongue driving her mad.

Where had this sudden confidence come from? That was all the witch could think as her normally skittish son ate her out so very gently. When her second release inevitably came she could only cry out his name in a voice Crona had never heard before. He released her hips, letting her flop numbly to the bed as she panted, hands going down to her numb sex. This was so worth it.

Crona wiped at his face, looking at her hopefully. "D-did I do good?"

"_Yes_," she breathed out, eyes hazy. "You did so _good_," she smiled up at him, her body still tingling as her eyes fell to his crotch. He had done so much more then she had hoped… "Now then," her arms wobbled slightly as she tried pushing herself up. "_Your reward_," she rest a hand against his thigh as she pressed her lips to his.

He actually met her this time, with only a second of hesitation. She should have done this long ago, that's all she could think as her hand slid between his legs, gripping him through his robe. Their lips parted as Crona whimpered, losing feeling in his legs for a moment as she squeezed him. She was honestly surprised to say the least by what she felt in her hand, the girth practically burning her hand through his clothes.

Her excitement only grew as she reached for the bottom of his robe. She pulled it over his head quickly, her eyes glued to the prominent bulge standing out from his underwear. Crona swallowed, looking towards a corner as his mother cupped his crotch, squeezing him gently. "You're going to enjoy this Crona," she smiled at him as she hooked her fingers around his underwear.

Her smile disappeared however when his length snapped out, colliding with her cheek. She could only stare at the thing as Crona twitched in the cold air, his veiny length radiating heat against her face as her son shivered in front of her. It was massive… She took hold of it gingerly, barely believing it was real, but her son's groan proved to her it was, the fist sized tip of his member wetting slightly. She took a deep breath, inhaling his musk, her mouth watering slightly as the smell of his sweat filled her nose.

_This_ was going to be her first after so long… "You are so surprising tonight Crona," she chuckled as her grip around him tightened, earning a hiss of breath from him. "To think you were hiding this all this time," she slowly stroked him, her fingertips barely touching as she held his massive length.

"I-is it bad?" Crona asked fearfully, earning a laugh from his mother.

"No," she shook her head, watching the bead of pre at his tip grow larger. "No it's anything _but_ bad," she stuck her tongue out, giving him a gentle lick.

Crona's hips jumped up at the feeling as his mother licked him, tonguing his slit, licking up his precum as if it were the best thing she'd tasted. She was so glad she fed him so much fruit.

She took his member in both hands, stroking him as she took his head in her mouth. She gave him a hard suck as she stared up at him, the sight of her doing such an erotic thing making him throb in her mouth. She hummed around him as she began bobbing her head, taking more of his length with each movement as his hands went to her hair. She tapped his head against the back of her throat, swallowing around his girth as her tongue coiled around her son. He tasted so _good_.

"_M-Medusa!_" he groaned as she kept going, pushing closer to his base, clenching around him again and again as his member curved down her throat.

That's right, beg for her. She smiled around him when she finally reached the end, his length burning in her mouth as she licked and sucked. Then she pulled back, sucking the whole way as she removed him from her mouth. Her breathing was only slightly off as she licked at her lips, smiling at his flavor as she rubbed her cheek against him.

"So, how are you liking your reward so far?" Crona made a weak groan in response, his length twitching against her face. She chuckled, kissing a particularly large vein. "Then how about I pay you back for earlier?"

"W-what do you mean?" Crona stuttered as she got to her knees.

"Stand up and I'll show you," she gave his thigh a squeeze, helping him get feeling back. She had always wanted to try something secretly, but her partners in the past had never been as… endowed as she had wanted them to be, so she had kept her desires hidden. Now though… She could finally know the feeling of being helpless like she had always secretly dreamed about on lonely nights. She watched her son's length bob in front of her as he got to his feet, standing on the bed with her in front of him. She took hold of his hips, giving his tip a kiss. "Go ahead and use my mouth Crona," she smiled, earning a frown.

"Do what?" Crona didn't understand.

"It'll be easier to just show you," she smiled, pulling one of his hands to her hair.

He was still frowning while he put the other on top of her as she took hold of his hips, taking his head in her mouth once more. He understood however when she slammed her head down his length, his hands pulling her against him further in an unintended reflex. She pulled back to his tip, eyeing him with lust as he stared back shaking. She gave him a little nod, sucking on his head teasingly.

Crona took a deep breath, barely believing what he was doing as he took a tighter grip on his mothers head. He drove himself in, earning a wet gag from her as he forced himself down her throat, her nose pressed firmly against his pubes. He could feel her tongue coiling around him, urging him to continue as she groaned, red faced. He jammed his eyes shut before pulling out slightly and then ramming back in, hearing the sound of her gagging as he forced himself in again and again.

When he opened his eyes his member tensed. His mother, red faced with tears streaming from her eyes, pre and drool leaking from the corners of her mouth. It only made him go at it even harder, his balls tightening further with each slam into her throat, his mother's tearful groans egging him on. Black spots slowly began forming the longer things went on, her arms slowly falling away and lying limp at her sides as every part of her body became numb as her own son throat-fucked her like a sex toy, the feelings of fear and humility growing as her choked gasps became more frequent, her flower leaking out onto the bed. He was positive that he had hurt her by the time his release finally came, cum exploding down Medusa's throat as he held her against his pelvis. And yet even as she drifted towards unconsciousness, lack of air making her slowly fade away as she choked on her son's massive length her body reacted pleasantly, a large puddle soaking into the sheets beneath Crona's feet. She had actually _came_ from just the feeling of him defiling her like this…

Medusa swallowed without realizing as it rushed down her throat, more and more flooding into her with each twitch of his length, setting a warm glow to her stomach that she could barely notice just as she reached her limit, her world reduced to a pinprick within the dark. But then the torrent finally came to an end and Crona fell onto his butt, panting as Medusa fell forward, gasping and choking, her throat raw and clogged with leftover semen. She didn't feel anything but pleasure though even as she took pained breaths, tears streaming further as she gasped. That… that had been better than anything she could have hoped for. The feeling of fear, the utter helplessness as her son choked her with his member, not caring one bit about her safety as he used her throat like his own personal cum dump. She actually whimpered, in both pain and pleasure as she rubbed her abused throat, swallowing the last of his maddeningly addictive seed.

"Med… M-Medusa?" Crona asked, looking at her worriedly as she continued making those sounds. "Are you okay?" Was she... _Crying?_

She looked up at him slowly, wiping at her eyes. Her hand fell away however when she saw his member, a stunned gasp leaving her lips. It was still hard. "Yes... yes I'm more than alright," she laughed shakily, her legs quivering. He was _amazing_. "Crona… I don't think I've paid you back enough yet," she moved towards him slowly, hips swaying as she crawled up his body, her lap hovering over his. "Would you like me to keep going?" she truly didn't care what his answer was though. She needed him inside her after all of that, that feeling of utter helplessness from before setting her sex on fire.

"W-what else… do you want to do?" he shivered as her arousal dripped across his length.

"I want you inside me of course," she smiled, rubbing her wet lips up his length, drawing out a little moan.

"But… b-b-but that's danger-" She forced her lips to his, silencing him.

She tugged at his bottom lip as she pulled back. "It's alright Crona," she ground herself against him further. "We witches are much better at staying safe then those humans," she draped her arms across his slim shoulders. "So… what do you say?" she pecked at his cheek.

He had a feeling his word didn't really matter but… if she said it was safe… "Okay, I-if you're sure," he hesitantly lay his hands over her hips.

"Oh I'm positive," and just like that she dropped down.

Crona let out a cry as everything hit him at once, his sensitive length erupting immediately within his mother the second their hips met, his fingers digging into her ass to the point of bruising. Medusa groaned as her son's length stretched her wide, his seed filling her so much but doing nothing but giving nothing more than a momentary pleasure. Before she could voice her disappointment however she felt his length flex within her, stretching her walls slightly further.

"You're _incredible_," Medusa complimented him, clenching around him tightly. "Just how many times are you going to stay hard?" she pushed him down on his back as she gave him a little bounce, his tip kissing her deepest point for just a moment.

She moaned, doing it again, throwing her head back as she set up a rhythm of bouncing across his girth, forcing his head against her cervix again and again. She fell forward, hands beside Crona's head as she struggled to stay up. It was just so _good_. A few more however and she just couldn't go on, her legs too sore to continue as Crona's length throbbed within her.

She groaned, wanting more. "Crona…" her arms wobbled beside his head, getting close to collapsing. "Push me," she ordered and got what she wanted immediately. Crona pushed gently on her breasts, flipping their position so he was now on top with her on her back. She held her arms out as if she wanted a hug. "Fuck me."

Crona shivered and wrapped his arms around her before giving a slow thrust. They both moaned at the sensation. It was so different then when she was on top. Crona soon set up a rhythm of his own, driving his length into her again and again, his tip reaching her core once more, but with much more power. Medusa groaned out his name, setting him on edge and making him thrust harder. She moaned for him again and again, his name slowly falling apart into a lust filled scream as he rammed into his own mother, his balls tightening in preparation for what was to come.

Medusa kissed him, wrapping her legs around his waist as he went even harder, moaning into his mouth as the seed already within her was pounded deep into her womb. Maybe not taking the contraceptive would be alright, she suddenly thought out of nowhere as her son pummeled her insides. Maybe it'd be alright just to let him knock her up again and again… And again… And _again_.

She bit his lip as the mad thoughts filled her mind. What was she thinking? She still had work to do, she still had her experiment- _"Augh!"_ she cried out, her sex clamping around Crona as she came, all thoughts about anything but his massive tool pounding into her being erased.

Forget the experiments, forget her plans she just wanted to stay here and let her own son keep fucking her until her stomach swelled with his cum and then some. And she would get her wish as Crona's second release within her came, his head planted firmly at her cervix pumping her womb full of his spunk.

Medusa rolled over onto her stomach once he pulled out, her hands trailing to her stomach, feeling the warmth trapped inside, feeling _him_. Her hazy joy was short lived however when she felt something long and hard flop against her ass. It couldn't be… again? But as she felt her son slowly push into her gaping flower, his head pushing past all the fresh seed it had spilled and kissing her womb once more she knew she wasn't done.

She wasn't going to be done for a while. She thought as Crona began thrusting again, pounding into her like a dog breeding a bitch, and for all the moans she was letting out she could see the similarity.

She laughed aloud, her numb body accepting her son completely as she slowly descended into a madness she couldn't understand. "Do. You. Like. It. Crona?" she asked between thrusts, her sensitive sex burning for him. "Do you like fucking _mommy?" _Her words made him shiver and give her a particularly brutal thrust, making her bury her face into the bed. "Oh _yes! Harder!" _She screamed for him. "Fuck mommy like a whore!" She pushed back against him weakly with each of his thrusts, mewling each time. She laughed madly, looking back at him with eyes he didn't know how to deal with. "Crona... remember when I said I'd be safe?" she asked, shivering as more thoughts of him using her filled her mind. This was so amazing, she _needed_ more of it. More of him! "Maybe I'll change my mind," his grip on her ass tightened. "Maybe I'll let you put a baby in _me!" _She screamed out the last part when he gave another brutal thrust, knocking more of his seed into her already overflowing womb. Another laugh came from the feeling. "Do you like that Crona? Do you like the idea of knocking _mommy_ up?" Another mind numbing thrust. So he did like that. It set her body alight at how simply _wrong_ the incestuous thought was. "Go ahead Crona, fuck mommy harder," she flexed her walls around him as she slammed back to meet him, desperate to be filled once more. "Fuck mommy and fill her up with your cum!"

_"Mommy..." _Crona whimpered, his thrust becoming more and more erratic. "Mommy, mommy, _mommy!"_ he began crying out that word with each thrust, his length becoming larger with each word, filling with the cum his mother so desperately wanted it. _"MOMMY!"_ His release hit her like a truck.

She shook around him as his third release pumped into her, actually pushing his head away from her womb because of the pure volume that was overflowing from it. But then he kept going, pulling a groan from Medusa as he _tried_ to reach her womb once again, his thrusts so hard, trying to force his member back to her deepest point. He was going to destroy her if he kept going like this. He was going to destroy everything she was and replace it with something that lived only for his cock pummeling into her tunnel, putting a child into her womb again and again, using her as nothing but a toy for relief.

And as Crona fell into a habit of moaning out the word: _"Mommy,"_ with each thrust as Medusa fell into a habit of mumbling: _"Cock,"_ over and over again as her son used her pussy to relieve his own confused lust for the fourth time that night... she was honestly okay with this.

* * *

_**God I'm sick. Oh well, now I'll feel even better about the happy, delicate love of my other stories. Tell me what you think about this because next up we've got some…**_

_** MAKA X CRONA!**_

_**Updated**__**: Hope you guys enjoyed this, because it's only going to get better from here. 3**_

_**Also, the whole reason I do this is for you guys the reader, people had asked for reasonable scenes for some chapters like a Patty scene for when the sisters show up. So if you see something that I could have added to make the chapter even better for everyone else, feel free to leave it in a review. It doesn't matter if its just a request for more details, anything is appreciated.**_

_**Like this one, a person whose opinion I respect told me how I made a mistake taking out some parts with this revamp, and after adding them back in a way that fit with what was now there I can honestly say he was right. It definitely made it a bit more raunchy and depraved. So don't ever be afraid to tell me: "Dude, WTF are you doing? What is this crap?"**_


	2. Taming Maka

_**So basically what's going to happen is I'm going to be following the storyline of the Soul eater anime. I'll be shortening and removing certain pointless scenes to make the story move along easier.**_

_** I hope you enjoy.**_

_**Updated**__**: So with this one I decided to give Crona and Medusa a few more sexy times before and after Maka gets captured, and to make Maka's corruption a bit longer with Crona spending a bit more time pleasing her, breaking her down before he actually goes at it. **_

_** Hope you like the changes.**_

* * *

Crona honestly wished he hadn't stopped having sex with his mother that night, he wished oh so much to go back to how she was then instead of the _monster_ she had become now. He hadn't expected her to stay the way she had been after their first experience together, obviously, but the things she had done to him from the next day on had him so pent up it actually _hurt_! Day after day of her teasing him, never letting him have his release as she drilled the new condition for his rewards into his head over the length of the week. She had explained to him how between missions she would never let him have his release with her and instead he'd be forced to please her whenever she wanted for nothing in exchange. He'd only be allowed to enjoy himself if he completed a mission.

And as time went he didn't know how much longer he could deal with this. His crotch felt heavy, filled to the brim with cum that he wanted so desperately to release into his mother to make her like she had been the first night. But no matter how much be begged, no matter how many times he did as she said she never let up on him, telling him each time that the rules were there to be followed.

And this morning was a prime example of her cruelty as Crona lay in bed, red faced as his mother bounced along his length, a ring clamped tightly around the base of his member, keeping him from filling her like he so desperately wanted to. "Is it bad Crona?" she asked mockingly as she rolled her hips against him, a hand on her stomach as she savored the feeling of him flexing within her. "Tell me how bad it feels, not being able to cum inside mommy."

"It _hurts_!" he whined, earning a shiver up her spine.

"Does it?" she stopped moving, leaning down, her breasts pressing against his chest as she kissed his ear. _"Do you want it to end?"_ she whispered.

"_Please_!" he almost felt like crying.

"You know what you have to do then don't you?" she asked, looking him in the eye, a sultry smile on her face. "You know the rules-"

"Please give me a mission!" he cried before she could continue, his painfully tense body corrupting his normally moral judgement.

Medusa grinned as he finally did as she had hoped. Everything was going according to plan now. Sure she hadn't accounted for becoming addicted to him as she had, but to be honest the _insane_ pleasure he brought to her whenever she wanted seemed so very worth it. Not to mention she had enough self-control and understanding of madness to keep herself in charge of her own mind no matter how much her son's seed tried to break her. All she had to do was use him as she had been throughout the week, slowly building up his own addiction as well as sating her own.

"You _want_ a mission?" she asked with a mock frown as she flexed around him.

"_Yes_!" he actually had tears in his eyes. The sight almost made her cum right then and there. "I'll do _anything_!"

That's what she wanted to hear. "Anything?" she tapped at her chin in mock thought. "Well since you seem so _eager_…" she gave another roll of her hips, earning a pained groan from him. "I actually have something I've been wanting you to do," she slowly lifted herself up, biting back her own whimper as his girth left her. She always hated being without him, but it had to be done, her work was just too important. She let herself fall onto the pillows, a sigh escaping her lips. "There's a group of men in Italy, a gang no one would care about going missing," they were the perfect test run for her new system. "I'll take you there, and after you kill them…" she flicked the ring pinching his massive member, making him wince. "You get your _reward_."

Crona shifted around on the bed as his mother lay there, trying to calm herself down. He eyed her dripping lips with a blush, his length throbbing painfully. "Um… uh…" he gripped his arm as he tried to speak, embarrassed and scared at the same time.

"What is it?" Medusa asked, a genuine frown on her face as she watched him. He sounded like he was desperate enough, so what was the problem.

"Can… c-can I…" he swallowed, edging closer to her, taking a deep breath as he jammed his eyes shut. _"Can I make you cum first?"_

Medusa bit back a laugh at the question. He _loved_ pleasing her for whatever reason despite all she did to him, not that she was complaining. She spread her legs apart, giving him a better view of her drenched sex, her lips soaking the bed beneath her. "That sounds nice," she smiled as he took hold of her hips, lifting her up and burying his mouth against her, breathing in her scent.

She took a shaky breath as he began licking her, his tongue gliding over parts he had long ago mastered, parts that made her wrap her legs around his head, her hands yanking at his hair as her back arched. He was just so _good_ at this now! It was _insane_! He drank up her arousal hungrily before licking up to her clit, giving it a gentle kiss that made her lose feeling in her legs. She truly didn't care what his reasons were for doing this for her, if he had any other than _wanting_ to, it was just too good to worry about.

She groaned watching him as he went at it, his eyes shut as he savored his mother's damp lips. "You really love mommy's pussy don't you?" she asked with a shaky smile as his grip around her hips tightened. "You love making mommy cum," she yanked at his hair harder, the pain sending shivers down his spine. _"Go ahead Crona,"_ she whispered, her head falling back as he brought her to her limit._ "Make mommy cum!"_ She screamed, holding herself against his mouth as her climax came.

Crona drank it all without a moment of hesitation, his length throbbing as he slowly set his mother down, her legs shaking in his hands as he massaged them gently. She reached out for him and he slid into her embrace, his lips locking with hers as they kissed passionately. She loved tasting herself on his tongue, it was one of the things she lived for now, the rest of her day feeling meaningless until her little boy made her cum with his mouth, destroying her judgement for a brief moment, filling her world with nothing but bliss.

She almost took the ring off of him as they lay there, her mind still reeling as his tip prodded at her flower. She _almost_ took it off and let him fuck her raw like he had the first night, but she kept herself in control and instead savored their kiss. The need was still there though, the need for him to breed her, to bend her over and fill her womb with his potent seed, his fingers digging into her skin as he slammed their hips together, his balls emptying his maddening spunk into her welcoming tunnel.

Oh how she wanted that feeling again, and oh how she hated it at the same time. She hated how weak the need made her feel, how desperate she felt as she longed to be used like a common whore by her own son. She wanted him to snap so many times during her teasing over this week, she had dreamed of him breaking the ring off and throwing her onto the bed, dreamed of him breaking her down bit by bit as he brutally fucked her, dreamed of him filling her womb with his children. But instead he just followed instructions, keeping it all on and putting up with her tortures until this moment.

She was so glad that this mission was going to be so easy, that's all she could think about as he gave her a final parting kiss, his hands rubbing soft circles around her sides. "You'll do fine Crona," she assured him, but more than that she assured _herself_.

He nodded before leaving to get cleaned up for his mission, his length bobbing as he walked, hypnotizing her until he shut the door behind him. She sighed immediately after he left, scolding herself for letting it get that bad, for letting the temptation get so intense that she almost threw away all that progress just for a moment of pleasure… Or an entire day's worth- That didn't matter! She really needed to spend some more time researching what his semen had done to her, she needed to learn what it was that made the madness infuse itself there and reduce her to such a state after only a few nights together.

Because if she didn't find a way to relieve herself of this addiction to him she truly feared how far her plans would fall apart because of it. Though on the other hand, to lose all that progress in exchange for Crona having his way with her as he wanted _whenever_ he wanted… She briefly pondered how worth it that might be.

…

Crona stood within the empty church, letting Ragnarok finish off the last of the souls they had finished collecting. He was shaking slightly, his excitement barely contained as Ragnarok's power grew. This had been so wonderful! He got to visit this big church where the doors only opened inwards, and these men he had killed had been so mean to him so didn't have to feel bad about it. And now Crona could go back and have as much fun as he wanted, he could finally have his first release after so long!

"There, that's the last one," Ragnarok slid back inside Crona's back. _"Man, Have I told you how much I love this new you?"_ he asked, chuckling. _"I mean, sure, you're screwing your own mom, but hell, I can't blame you for that, especially since you're out here making a buffet for me thanks to it."_

Crona nodded, though he felt just a little bit put out when he thought about it more. "I just wish she'd let me finish between missions though," his legs pressed together under his robe. "She left me alone after all those times…" and he'd have to go through it all again after tonight.

_"Hey, come on, that just means you've gotta go out and kill more guys,"_ Ragnarok laughed. _"Plus, think about it, if you actually do become a Kishin…"_ he chuckled darkly. _"You can screw her any time you want, and she can't say anything to you about it,"_ Crona had to admit, he liked the sound of that idea. Before he could think about it more however the door behind him creaked open.

Crona turned around and felt a jolt of surprise to see a pair of people no older than he was, an ashy blonde girl and a snow white haired boy. They stared at him for a bit, then the boy said something to the girl before he glowed white and changed into a scythe right before Crona's eyes, falling into the girl's hands. He thought he had heard the scythe say Maka at some point, was that the girl's name? It sounded pretty.

_"Well look at that,"_ Ragnarok whispered, and then he laughed a second later, an idea striking him. _"Hey Crona, you know what? You might have just found a way to get the fun you want without needing Medusa,"_ before Crona could ask what he meant though a sharp pain shot up his spine. Ragnarok erupted from his back in a shower of blood, forming his massive body. "We can just take this chick with us!" he yelled.

Crona frowned after the pain settled. "I don't know Ragnarok…" he understood where his partner was going with this, but… "Lady Medusa might not like that-" Ragnarok drove his fists into Crona's hair.

"Oh don't give me that crap!" Ragnarok sneered through the boy's growing whines. "If you want to be a real Kishin you gotta stop caring about what she says eventually."

"Ragnarok, stop it, that hurts," Crona tried and failed to push him off. "Really, it hurts, please stop!" he still continued "Enough! That hurts!" Crona screamed, his composure snapping for a brief moment.

Ragnarok pulled back, laughing. "See, there you go!" he laughed more and more as the girl, Maka, took a step back. "I like it when you get angry!"

She straightened herself, trying to muster her authority. "You two do know that hunting human souls is forbidden right? Who are you?" she asked. Even her voice was pretty. "Are you a student from the DWMA?"

Crona frowned again. "DWMA? What's that" Maka shot him a glare and he looked away, a blush forming on his cheeks. Why was she staring at him so hard?

Ragnarok leaned in over his shoulder for a closer look at her. "Huh, you know she actually looks pretty tasty doesn't she?" he chuckled. "You think she'll taste better than your mom?" Crona's cheeks flared even deeper.

But Maka didn't understand what Ragnarok had meant and kept going. "Meisters and Weapons aren't allowed to hunt human souls, period," she readied her scythe. "As a member of the Academy I can't let you get away with this."

"Oh that's rich," Ragnarok snickered, poking at Crona's head. "Come on Crona, let's put her in her place," he broke apart and formed his blade.

Crona took hold of the sword and charged, thrusting from below, but to his surprise Maka met his attack, stopping it entirely. She drove her fist into his face, bruising his cheek before driving her scythe in an overhand arc. Crona jumped back but Maka kept going, throwing herself above him and slamming her knees into his back and rolled to her feet, scythe already falling to end him.

Medusa chuckled as she watched from the shadows, watching the scythe blade stop at Crona's skin. A weak slash like that wouldn't be anywhere near enough. The humor faded a bit however when he failed to cut her when he had the chance. _"What are you doing Crona?"_ she asked, curious about his reasons for letting the girl dodge back.

Crona looked off into a corner, afraid of his mother's reaction. "I uh… I-I… don't want to kill her."

_"Any reason why?"_ Medusa's eyes narrowed, was he really disobeying her now? Why? She couldn't believe it, not after all she put him through, after all those desperate cries for release.

"Well, uh…" he shifted on his feet uncomfortably. "I-I-"

"He wants someone else to fuck since you're always giving him blue balls," Ragnarok cut in before Crona could answer, earning a terrified squeak from the boy.

Medusa couldn't keep the laugh from escaping, not believing what she had just heard. Ragnarok may make things incredibly simple and blunt usually but he never twisted Crona's words to such an extent. The more she thought about it however, Crona wishing for another toy, the more it made a simple sort of sense, though it didn't make it any less funny. So little Crona wanted a slave to get around her rules? She looked over the DWMA girl, Maka, thinking about it. Crona would be encountering more and more of these students the further he progressed as a Kishin… so why not give him a reason to break a few on his own and take some trophies. And it didn't hurt that this one was the daughter of a Death Scythe… It could come in handy later.

"L-Lady Medusa?" Crona spoke up, timidly. She had been quiet for quite a while.

She smiled to herself as she looked down over the scene. "Ok then," the idea was sickly perfect when she thought about it.

Crona nearly dropped Ragnarok. "What?" Medusa could sense his disbelief. He hadn't actually believed she'd say yes at all. She smiled and let out a little magic to reinforce his confidence and the second it touched his soul she could have sworn she felt something snap.

"You can have her, but only if you can take her," this should be interesting. Her tactics had been more than successful, bringing out a compliance from her son that she could have never dreamed of. So what would giving him an incentive to attack DWMA teams do? How would it change his behavior?

Crona let out a laugh. Then another, and another until he could barely control himself. "I… I-I get to have her? I really get to have her?" he snickered as ideas he'd normally _never_ think about flooded his head. "I… I could play with her whenever I wanted. I could make you _and_ her play with me after missions," his breaths were so short, so erratic. "I can't believe it," he laughed. "I can't believe… _Ragnarok_!" he raised the blade, an excited smile plastered on his face. "Scream resonance," he wanted to end this so quickly so he could go home and enjoy himself.

Medusa plugged her ears as the sword exploded, shaking the foundation of the church with the shockwave of his scream. The witch almost felt bad for that girl, she didn't stand a chance now that Crona had gone berserk like this. The boy lashed out, unleashing an above average scream which slammed into the girl despite her attempt to block, throwing her all the way back into the church door, knocking the air from her lungs and the scythe from her hands.

"Don't forget the scythe Crona," Medusa reminded him despite her pleasure filled surprise at his spike in power. _This_ was what her new system had created? He immediately let loose another slash just as the scythe boy was changing, launching him into the corner in a flash of white and black. Before the scythe could even hit the floor Crona sent out one more attack, blasting him right through the wall of the church. "_Very_ good Crona," Medusa applauded. "Very, _very_ good," she laughed, barely believing what she had just watched. It was like he was a completely different person than before.

The boy just stood there laughing though, not hearing her as he looked down at the wounded Meister. "You're so pretty," he crouched down above her, that mad smile still on his face.

"Get away from me!" She yelled, pushing herself up, anger alight across her features instead of fear.

"Ragnarok?" he placed the blade in front of her face just as she tried to attack him. The sword screamed, blasting Maka point blank, knocking her out instantly. Crona caught her as she fell, surprised by how light she actually was as he lifted her up. He was going to be using this small girl… "So… I-I can really keep her?" he asked, calming down slowly as Medusa's spell wore off.

His mother smiled devilishly to herself. "Yes Crona, you really can."

Crona looked over at the hole the scythe boy was thrown through. "Should I finish him?"

Medusa gave it a brief thought. "No," she decided. "Let's let him crawl back to the Academy, it'll demoralize them."

"What's the Academy?" Crona asked as he cradled Maka's body against him while walking out of the church. "She said something about it before the fight."

"Later," Medusa lowered herself down on her broom, letting out a few vectors that wrapped around Crona and Maka. "It's not that important, yet at least," she smirked at Maka's limp form. "What is important is training your new pet," she smiled then leaned in and gave him a brief kiss. "And giving you your _reward_." Crona felt another jolt of excitement as they disappeared into the night on Medusa's broom.

He couldn't wait.

…

Medusa looked over Maka's unconscious body curiously, ideas for what she could do to a Death-Scythe's daughter almost making her giddy. "This was a very good idea Crona," she smiled back at him as he peeked around her, getting a look at the girl. "I'm very proud of you for coming up with it."

"I-It was Ragnarok's idea…" Crona stated bashfully. "I just liked it."

"But he was right in the end I think," Medusa reached down to Maka's ruined clothes, popping the first of the buttons on her vest. "Leaving you that pent up all the time could be dangerous," she removed Maka's vest, turning to the buttons on her undershirt. "Not to mention the fact that this girl is important to the Academy."

Crona turned to her from Maka, a twinkle of hope in his eyes as he pondered the first part. "If it's dangerous… t-then will you let me-"

"The rules still apply for me Crona," Medusa smiled as he slumped. "Just because I'll let you have a slave doesn't mean I'll let you use me whenever you want," she chuckled as she slipped Maka's shirt off, revealing the modest white bra she had on underneath. Medusa glanced back at her son, a sultry smile on her face. "Speaking of which…" she waved her clothed hips in front of him. "Someone has a reward they can start using."

Crona blinked, his legs pressing together, an erection standing hard beneath his robe. He swallowed, looking at Maka's half naked form. "Fin… F-finish with her first…" he tried to sound commanding, earning another chuckle from his mother. "I-I'll start after."

"As you wish," she smirked, letting a few vectors slip out and slice away the girl's skirt, the fabric ripping away to reveal very modest white panties that matched her top. She slid the vectors across her underwear next, the cloth falling away to reveal her petite body. "So what do you think Crona?" she spread Maka's legs, revealing her to him as the witch locked the girl's arms above her.

She was so different from his mother, he noticed immediately. Where Medusa's lips were puffy and let him see within, Maka's were sealed together, hiding the inner pink behind her smooth shaven crotch. Medusa set a pair of fingers at Maka's sex, pushing her lips apart to show Crona what he wanted to see as the girl unconsciously groaned. She looked so soft inside… so _pink_.

"Do you like your new pet so far?" his mother asked as Maka closed back up. "I think you do," if his bulging erection standing out from under his robe was anything to go off of.

"I do," he couldn't wait to have fun with her… but first. "But… b-but I have a reward still."

"Yes you do," she smiled, sliding her vectors across her body, slicing away her clothes as she lay in front of Maka, her hair lightly brushing against the small girl's slit. She reached out with her leg, brushing her foot against his crotch, tapping his clothed sac with her toes. "What do you want me to do first?" she asked eagerly awaiting his answer.

Crona swallowed, eyes falling between her legs. "L-let me make you feel good first."

Medusa frowned. "Are you sure?" she rubbed herself teasingly. "Don't you want to use mommy a little first?"

Crona shook his head. "I… I like making you feel good," he set himself between her thighs, kissing her leg. "You're happy when I do that," he smiled up at her as he kissed closer to her sex. "I like it when you're happy," he gave her clit a peck.

How he could be so upbeat and selfless after everything she had put him through she had no idea, but as he sat there, pleasuring her gently she found she didn't really care. "You're such a good boy Crona," she pet his head, feeling him smile against her as he licked. "Making mommy feel so good, even when you're so tense," her eyes fluttered closed as he hit a sensitive spot. _"I can't wait until you're done," _she groaned, rolling her hips against him. _"Mommy want's you inside her so bad."_

Crona gave her one last kiss before backing up. "H-how bad?" he reached for the edge of his robe.

Medusa rolled onto her knees, reaching behind her to hold her sex open as she placed her face right in front of Maka's sex. "_This_ bad," she groaned, waving her hips slightly, her arousal dripping onto the bed. She moaned when his hands rested on her hips, his tip finally prodding at her entrance. A smile spread across her face as Maka let out a low groan, the witch's breath sending tingles across her sleeping body. _"I love you so much Crona,"_ she looked back at him as he gave her slow thrusts, pushing into her further with each, her face rocking closer to Maka. "Mommy loves your cock so much," she shook as he tapped against her core, her mouth planting firmly against Maka.

Crona leaned over her, taking hold of her breasts as he kissed her neck, the smell of her sweat and Maka's unconscious arousal making him tense. "I love you mommy," he gave her a gentle thrust. "_I love you so much…_"

…

Maka awoke to many things she hadn't expected. Life, cold air against her bare body, and the sounds of someone saying yes over and over again, interrupted only by the occasional low scream and wet slapping… And also her numb body. She opened her eyes to a sight that horrified her: Nurse Medusa with her head between her legs, the boy that had attacked her ramming into her again and again from behind as the older woman's tongue slid up her slit. Maka shook as the smell of sex and the feeling of Medusa's tongue hit her head on, filling her with revulsion as the two went at it. It was short-lived however when she realized for the second time that she was naked with the nurse between her legs, her eyes widened as she looked around the room, terrified. What was going on?

"That's right Crona," Medusa moaned into Maka's slit, not even noticing the girl's awakening. "Use mommy, fuck mommy!" Maka blushed at the vulgar words, but her revulsion only grew as she listened. These two were related? "Do what you want! Use mommy's pussy like a cum dump!" Medusa moaned loudly, sending shivers down Maka's spine as her breath hit her sex. "Go as hard as you can!" she screamed with lust. "Cum inside me so much that the potions won't matter!" she mewled as Crona sat up straight, his thrusts becoming more brutal. "Knock mommy up! Give her another cock to drain!" she laughed madly as she came around him, her words setting him on edge. _"Or make another pussy for yourself…_" she groaned, her body going numb as her son continued to fuck her, his length flexing as he reached his own limit. "_Just! Give! Me! Cum!_"

Crona's first climax in an entire week hit her like a truck, his tip ramming against her cervix, his balls emptying directly into her womb, filling it to the brim. Medusa's entire form shook as Crona continued to cum, his potent semen flooding into her, overflowing her within seconds, oozing out around his length as he gave a few more thrusts. Oh how she wanted to just let it stay there, to not take a potion and let him put a child inside of her, the thought making her clench around him. A small part of her knew for a fact that nothing would come from it though, despite every lewd thing she said to him. She just couldn't see herself having a reason to do something like this to any other children when there was no ulterior motive to work.

Still it made for very intense sex with her son. She panted as he fell back, her body radiating a pleasant heat as his seed dribbled out of her. _"That was amazing Crona," _she sighed, rolling onto her back, looking up towards the ceiling. It was at this time however that she finally took notice of Maka. Medusa smiled at the girl's horrified face as she noticed the wetness on her face. "But I wonder if your pet enjoyed it,"

Crona finally took notice of Maka, her body shaking as he smiled at her, his massive length twitching in front of him, bobbing as he waved. "Hi," she shook in disgust at the sight of the cum coating it.

"Hello again Maka," Medusa pushed herself up on weak arms. "It's good to see you."

"What… What's going on?" Maka tried her best to keep her eyes from their sweat and cum covered bodies. "What are you doing here?!"

"I live here," Medusa shrugged.

Maka didn't react all that much to that, still too afraid to really think. "What do you want with me?" she growled as the witch raised an eyebrow.

"Is it really that big a mystery?" the witch crossed her arms with a smirk. "I thought you were smarter than this Maka, how can you not understand the situation?"

Crona rubbed the back of his head. "I did hit her pretty hard…" he looked at her apologetically. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize Crona, she's your _pet_," Medusa scolded him. "It doesn't matter what you do to her."

"What do you mean _pet_?" Maka was shaking harder now. "What do you want?" she asked again.

Medusa rolled her eyes. "Since I have to spell it out for you…" she reached back towards Crona, taking hold of his length. "Crona here wants to use you to take care of _this_," she gave him a few strokes as Maka's eyes widened. She wanted her to do _what_? "So Crona, what do you want to do to her first?" Medusa glanced lovingly at her son.

Crona's eyes drifted down Maka's form to her crotch. She trembled and shut her legs, _feeling_ his gaze on her privates. How much had he already seen? What had he already done to her? "Stay away from me," she growled.

Medusa followed Crona gaze, completely ignoring Maka's words. "You really do like making a girl feel good before you start don't you?"

"I like making you happy," Crona could only shrug. "It… it just feels right."

Medusa chuckled. "Well at least he's going to take care of you first Maka," she smirked at the terrified Meister. "Don't worry, he's amazing with his mouth."

Maka's body tensed when he edged closer to her. "Stay away!" she lashed out with a foot, but he caught her along with the second one she sent. "Please!" she whimpered as his hands slid down to her thighs, his touch both forcing her to keep her legs open and yet feeling so very soft. Maka jammed her eyes shut as Crona kissed around her smooth skin, tears pricking her eyes as he edged closer to her center. She looked at him pleadingly as he spread her lips. "Please let me go…"

But he didn't, in fact she was positive he didn't even hear her as he gave her a lick, sending a shiver up her spine as he licked from the bottom up, his tongue drifting over her clit. She bit her lip as he continued, unused to dealing with a feeling like this, not knowing how to react other than shock and horror as a complete stranger who had kidnapped her licked between her legs. Still though, she couldn't stop her body from eventually reacting to his gentle touch, a bit of arousal trickling onto the boy's tongue. Why was this happening?

She couldn't believe this was happening. The tears came quickly now as she whimpered, horrified as this boy she didn't know did something she wasn't sure she'd even let a boyfriend do. "How is it Maka?" Medusa asked, enjoying the show. "I told you his mouth was amazing didn't I?"

"_You're_ _sick_!" the Meister growled back, wincing as Crona kissed at her clit again.

"Perhaps," Medusa nodded with a smile. "But when he's got that monster between his legs _and_ he wants to constantly please me," she shrugged. "It's hard not to love it."

"He's your _son_!" Maka arched her back when he hit a sensitive spot within her, a sickened groan leaving her lips

"And he's a _very_ good lover," Medusa responded without taking any offense. "You'll realize it after he's emptied himself in you a few times," the witch slid her hands down to her own sex, letting her fingers slip inside. She gave Maka a cruel smile as she scraped out some of Crona's essence on a finger, Maka's eyes widening at the sight of the white liquid. "How about we give you a taste of what you'll be having every day?" She reached out and pinched Maka's nose, prodding at the girl's lips with her cum covered finger. "Don't worry, you'll love it."

Maka really tried for as long as she could, but when Crona hit a particular spot, added with her burning lungs she couldn't keep her mouth closed. She opened her mouth in a scream, letting Medusa slip inside, the taste of her juices and Crona's spunk filling the young girl's mouth.

Crona looked up as Maka tried to clear her mouth, spitting onto the bed, but the flavor just wouldn't leave. He watched the drool leak out as she spat, a bit dripping out of the corner of her mouth. "I really want to use her mouth now," her eyes shot wide as he got to his feet, walking over to her, the behemoth between his length bobbing with each step. Maka kept her lips shut, eyes jammed tight as he prodded at her lips. "Come on…" he began to whine, thrusting slightly, his tip tapping against her lips and spreading pre, the smell of sweat and cum drifting to her nose, making her blush in embarrassment. "I did it for you."

Medusa smiled up at him. "Here, let me help Crona," she reached between Maka's legs and drove her fingers into the girl's sex hard, curling them within her.

Maka opened her mouth in a reflexive scream, allowing Crona full access to her mouth. Or at least it gave his tip access, the large head of his cock barely pushing past her lips as she screamed around him, trying her best to bite down. Crona shivered at the feeling, his length going rock hard in her mouth as his blood hardened.

He frowned down at her as a bit of his mad blood dripped onto her tongue, making her gag in revulsion. "That's not very nice," he gave a thrust, pushing more of his length into her mouth, her eyes watering more and more as he continued.

She tried her best to deny him as he forced more into her mouth, but the longer time went on the faster her strength seemed to leave her. The taste of blood in her mouth was slowly replaced by something else that made her body grow hot, a salty flavors that made her eyes slowly lose focus as her teeth edged away from him. What was happening to her? Why was she just letting this happen? She had no idea as his cock head reached her throat, a considerable amount still left outside as she did absolutely nothing about it but gag at the feeling.

Medusa smiled at this. "Come now Crona, she can do better that that," she reached up and stroked his length, staring into Maka's hazy eyes. "Don't hold back just because it's your first time with her."

Then much to Maka's horror he pushed forward again, another gag leaving her throat as he edged further inside. Thrust after thrust came, pushing more of him down into her, stretching her throat wide as tears streamed from her eyes as she was deprived of air. By her nose was finally buried within his pubes her face was as red as Medusa's had been on their first night together, the sight of her hazy tear filled eyes staring back at him making him throb within her as her throat desperately swallowed around him, trying to clear itself.

Medusa grinned. "Maka, why don't you just help him out a little?" she asked, mockingly. "After all, the sooner he cums, the sooner this can all be over."

Lack of air was all Maka could think to blame it on as she gave an unconscious suck along his length, a throb stretching her neck further in response. He slid in and out slowly, savoring the feeling of this new mouth and its hesitant sucks, the feeling setting him on edge a little as he watched her fade away. He began speeding up the longer they spent there, his balls tapping against her chin as he used her mouth, drawing closer to the limit as Maka drifted further and further away.

She barely even noticed when his release finally came, her limp body not even trying to swallow at all as Crona pumped his seed directly down her throat, her sex relieving itself on the bed as she lost control of everything. A boy she didn't even know just came down her throat, a boy she didn't even know was choking her with his penis and she was just letting him… This was _insane_! Then Crona slid out of her mouth with a pop as the girl remained silent, then she coughed, eyes widening as she gasped and choked on the air rushing down to her deprived lungs. How long she remained that way she didn't know, but she did realize that her hands had been released, her raw wrists tingling as her arms fell to her sides.

She looked up through tears to see Crona looking back, his eyes staring down at her crotch as his length twitched in front of him. She whimpered, shaking as he set her down in front of him while Medusa watched with a smile. "That's too bad isn't it Maka, he's still hard…" she said in mock disappointment. "Oh well, guess all you can do is keep going until he can't go on anymore right?"

Crona prodded at her tight slit as she remained unresponsive, her body tensing again and again with each touch he gave her. It really was all she could do, what else was she going to do? She couldn't fight them… so the least she could do was end this as fast as she could so they would let her go. The rest of her mind on the other hand didn't speak up once about how absolutely insane that thought was, how crazy it was that she would let her kidnapper do this to her without so much as a word being said to stop it.

Though, this might have been due to the sensation of pleasure that overwhelmed her body as Crona slammed into her all at once without warning. She did briefly thank the fact that her hymen wasn't there to complicate things at all, still though it was painful even without it, the feeling of his massive tool stretching her out from beginning to end making her body tense up tightly. She let out a whimper as she clenched around him, the light taps against her cervix making her body spasm.

Crona groaned at the feeling as Medusa maneuvered herself to Maka's side, a playful grimace on her face. "Jeez Maka, I don't know if he'll be finished even after this one," she placed a hand on the girl's belly, feeling Crona's girth passing through beneath her fingers as he thrust slowly, letting Maka's body get used to him before he really went at it. "You might have to stay a bit longer in order to tire him out completely."

Maka groaned. "But-" she whimpered at a hard thrust. _"But how long will that take?"_ she whined, a bit of drool leaking from her mouth.

Medusa shrugged. "I don't know, but if you keep at it, I'm sure you'll tire him out in no time," but by then she doubted the girl would even remember this conversation. Someone so unused to having this much madness around them would definitely break without too much trouble. "You just have to be a good pet until that time finally comes."

She laughed to herself as a perverted joke came to mind. Speaking of cumming… she watched as Crona's thrusts steadily became more brutal as his climax neared due to his inexperience with something just so _tight_! His length began pounding into Maka again and again as the small girl grit her teeth, biting back moans as he slammed against her core mercilessly. _"Come on…"_ she groaned without meaning to. "_Cum_ _already_-" she was cut off when Crona's lips met hers, silencing everything but the resulting whimper. What was she doing? She had been a technical virgin up until this point and yet here she was letting a complete stranger fuck her raw while she begged for his cum.

It was insane. That was all she could think before her world went blank, the feeling of Crona's mad seed spurting within her making her scream loud, her sex clamping around him as pleasure rocked throughout her body. Crona watched in amazement as her orgasm played out, a small stream spraying out onto his waist, making him throb within her at the lewd display. Maka whimpered at the feeling, not believing what she had just done… or that he was _still_ hard. She felt so _full_ already, a lump of heat within her belly sending tingles across the rest of her body… How could she possibly take anymore?

Just how long was she going to have to stay here and keep taking him? She wondered this briefly as he began thrusting once more, her hands fisting within the sheets as her toes curled. Well… at least it felt good. That's all she could think before her mind dissolved into a mad mess of pleasure as Medusa sat there chuckling at her while her son pummeled into Maka's unprepared tunnel.

Tears began falling from her eyes once more as he continued, but these weren't tears of pain or fear… they were of pleasure. She let out a little laugh as she looked up at him. "_Cum_ _again_…" she groaned, slowly forgetting about her reason for wanting it. It felt _really_ good… Why did it feel so _good_? "_Please… Please!_" her back arched when he gave her a brutal thrust. He slowed himself after that, just giving her nothing but merciless slams as her eyes rolled up, a long moan leaving her as she came a second time, squirting against his waist as her head fell back.

Crona watched it in awe, his cock throbbing painfully as she clamped around him, her raw pussy rippling around him as the rest of her went numb. Crona held her close as he kissed her again, her eyes staring up at the ceiling as she passed out from the pleasure, unconscious moans escaping her mouth as the boy continued to pound her raw.

Medusa watched with a pleasure filled groan as her son came again within Maka. She felt so empty as she watched him fill the girl to the brim with his potent spunk. "_Crona_…" she put his hands on his shoulders. "Mommy is starting to feel lonely…" she massaged him as he pulled away from Maka, a trail of saliva connecting their mouths. Medusa kissed his cheek as he pulled out of the girl, his semen bubbling out of Maka's abused slit as one of her hands unconsciously went between her legs, massaging the raw flesh. Medusa grinned placed herself on Maka's face, mewling as the girl sucked, a bit of the semen left in the witch oozing into the girl's mouth. "Can you do mommy like you did her?" she gently lapped at his tip, rolling her tongue across him as she licked up his and Maka's flavors.

He didn't even answer, he just rammed forward into her waiting mouth, a groan rippling along her neck as he choked her. This had been a _very_ good idea, that's all the witch could think as her son used her mouth, taking time to occasionally savor the feeling of her trying to breathe around him as he held her against him. Medusa would have to remember to give Ragnarok something special to eat as a thank you, especially since she got such a delicious meal tonight as Crona's thick cum filled her stomach.

Such a good idea…

* * *

_**Alright, there's number two. Hope you enjoyed it.**_

_** Next up will be the introduction of Crona X Eruka.**_

_**Updated**__**: So yeah, big changes that I hoped you liked. I decided to make things a bit more psychological with Maka, letting Medusa get it on it a bit more instead of the way I did things before by just making Crona cum in her mouth and wait it out. It just fit with me better since the whole story revolves around Crona breaking all the girls' minds and twisting them into his toys. I await your opinions eagerly.**_

_**Updated(2): **__**Added the requested scenes. Hope you enjoy.**_


	3. Playing Eruka

_**The Crona x Eruka will be late in this chapter. But we'll be making up for it with some nice steamy Crona x Maka for the first half.**_

_** Hope you guys enjoy.**_

_**Updated:**__** More scenes between Maka and Crona and some requested leg worship for a special fan along with some more tender loving between Crona and Eruka. **_

_**Hope you like it.**_

* * *

Crona awoke the next morning to an empty bed, disappointing him slightly. As he pushed himself up he found Maka's ruined uniform tossed over the bedpost, the sound of running water and muffled voices clueing him into where she and his mother no doubt were. Crona looked back at the bed as he got to his feet, a shiver running up his spine as he looked over the evidence of what he had done. He had switched between Maka and his mother throughout the night, dozens of stains covering the sheets where they climaxed together, the memories of her screams as she clawed at his back making him harden. All the little sounds she had made as she slipped between unconsciousness and waking, all the moans and whimpers…

He wanted to hear them all over again. He headed towards the bathroom, the sound of his mother's voice growing clearer the closer he moved. Steam engulfed him as he entered the bathroom, his mother's voice finally understandable from behind the glass of the shower door. "… Which is why I've been posing as a nurse at the Academy for as long as I have," Medusa said as her hands glided over Maka's body, spreading suds across the small girl's form as she stared at the drain, trying to come to terms with all she had heard. "It's always good to know where your enemies are weak, and who knows that better than a nurse?" she palmed the suds over Maka's chest, earning a squeak.

Maka pushed Medusa's hands away, holding her arms across her chest defensively. "How long exactly?" she asked once she was sure the witch wouldn't try anything else.

Medusa laughed at her reaction. "Oh, just a little after Crona was born actually," Medusa answered before she finally took notice of him standing outside the shower. "Speaking of which," she slid the glass door open, smiling. "Would you care to join us Crona?"

He nodded excitedly, stepping into the spray. "What were you two talking about?" he glanced at Maka shyly, the girl trying to cover her body, her eyes downcast. He realized that she was embarrassed and looked away quickly, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable. "Hi Maka…"

"Hey…" she continued to look away, feeling entirely too uncomfortable about all of this. What was she still doing here? She knew that she could leave if she tried and yet every time she tried to think about that something stopped her. She tried to remember what it was, something to do with this boy Crona. She had to do something for him… she _owed_ him something but what was it?

Medusa smirked at their timid displays as she shut the door. "Maka here was just asking a few questions about us," she pressed herself against him, giving him a brief kiss. When she broke away she shot a glance over at Maka. "Aren't you going to give him a good morning kiss?" she asked, hand drifting to his crotch.

Maka swallowed, embarrassed as Medusa stroked him to hardness in front of her. Crona noticed how uncomfortable she seemed. "M-Medusa, she doesn't have to if she doesn't want- _ah_!" he cried out as Medusa squeezed him.

"Nonsense, she's your pet," Medusa directed the words to Maka. "It's about what _you_ want, not what she does" she curled a finger towards Maka as the girl stiffened. Was that it? Was that why she didn't want to leave? "Come over here, now," she ordered. Maka stepped closer, trying to hide herself even more as she looked away from Crona. That was it, she belonged to Crona… But why did he want her? "Move your hands," when she didn't Medusa let go of Crona, crossing her arms. "What's wrong?"

"I…" It didn't make sense, why her? "He… He wouldn't want to look at me," she shifted on her feet, eyeing Medusa's chest enviously. "I'm not like you-"

"You're right, you're not," Medusa interrupted. "You are here because Crona wants relief that I refuse to give him," she walked over and took hold of the arm across Maka's chest. She pulled the girl over and pressed her against Crona, the boy catching her as she stumbled into him. "He is your owner, and so you will do whatever you can to please him," Medusa pressed her hand into the girl's back, forcing Crona's length against her stomach.

Maka looked up at him timidly as he held her, trying his best not to look down at her. "Maka, its ok," he took his hands off, a flash of sadness going through her at the loss of his touch. "T-t-this is new, y-you don't have to do anything yet," Medusa huffed, disappointed in him. He swallowed, trying to stand tall. "S-she's my pet, I-I-I can use her how I want," a bit of the disappointment faded. Maybe he was improving.

Maka shifted, trying to put some of her weight off of him. He was being so gentle with her despite what she knew he wanted, what she was here to do. Maka felt a sudden pang of guilt at forcing him to go through that, not to mention making him talk back to his own mother, not even considering how mad the thought was. She slowly let go of herself, letting her hand fall against him while Medusa took back her hand. "Crona?" he turned his head back to her. "I'm sorry," she took a deep breath, feeling the need to explain inconveniencing him. "This is all just so sudden, a-and I'm used to guys ignoring me, and-"

"Maka," he cut her off, his voice still so gentle. "It's alright, really."

Maka bit her lip, still feeling so inadequate. She took another breath, steeling her resolve. She was his now, that's what Medusa had said: that she was his pet and that she was only here to make him feel good. Maka shut her eyes tight and stood on her toes, pressing her lips to his. Crona was surprised by the action but recovered as she stayed where she was. His hands hesitantly settled onto her back as she hugged his head, trying to deepen the kiss, her body growing hot the longer it went on. Crona's hands drifted further down, settling on her tight cheeks as he lifted her closer to his lips.

Medusa nodded, glad the girl finally realized her place, though she was a bit surprised as well. Not even one night and he had broken one of the most willful students of the Academy. "Good, now we're getting somewhere," her gaze drifted down to Crona's hands and then she smirked. She moved behind Maka, letting a hand drift to her behind as the witch sandwiched her against Crona. "Are you getting it now?" she probed Maka's lips with a pair of fingers, causing the girl to arch against Crona, their mouths parting as she gasped. "You are going to be his personal toy for his time between missions, is that clear?" she curled her fingers inside of her, eliciting another gasp. "I don't care what the other boys have said about your body, because you were personally chosen by Crona do you understand?" she wasn't giving Maka a single chance to answer as she drove her fingers deep with every word. "Crona chose you and so you are going to do whatever he wants whenever he wants because you owe him for his kindness," she pulled her fingers out just as Maka was reaching her peak, denying her at the very last second. "Now, I'm going to be leaving for a meeting with the witches," she dragged a finger across Maka's outer lips, smirking as the girl's legs shook. "Crona, you can stay here this time and play with your new toy," she leaned in to Maka's ear. "And I expect to return and find that you've been a good pet while I was gone," she nudged the girl's head aside with her cheek, taking Crona's lips herself.

And then just like that she was gone. Crona set Maka gently against the wall, helping her hold herself up. "Are you alright?"

She nodded weakly. "She's always like that?" How did he survive?

"Y-yeah, s-she can be like that," he rubbed the back of his head.

Maka smiled up at him, but it went crooked as her eyes drifted to his member. She swallowed, the sight of his girth twitching there setting her body on fire. "Does it hurt?" she asked.

Crona looked off to the side. "Only when Medusa leaves me alone…" his eyes slowly drifted to her body. "But that's why I have you right?" Maka tensed a bit and tried to hide herself, but he gently nudged them away. "Maka…" she blushed as he stared at her, his eyes a bit sad. "Why are you afraid?"

Her hands drifted to her chest, palming herself sadly. "I'm… I'm just so small compared to most girls."

Crona pulled her hands away again, looking at her petite breasts. "They're cute," he commented with a shy smile as she squirmed. "I like them," he glanced away, feeling unsure of himself. "Can… can I touch them?"

Maka looked down at his erection, standing tall through the rain of the shower. She swallowed, it was so big. "Don't you want me to help with that first?" she nudged it with her knee, shivering a bit as it throbbed against her.

"I really want to make you feel good though," he tried looking her in the eyes but she refused to look back at him. "Please?" he sounded so sad.

Maybe just a little bit? It was the least she could do for him after all he'd done for her… if only she could remember what that was… "… Ok," she pushed herself up against the wall, trying her best to stand still as she presented herself, her first instinct to hide her body trying its best to take over the whole time.

Crona smiled, reaching out towards her chest. She hissed as his hands palmed each of her breasts, the skin soft against his fingers but the nipples poking into him. His hands trailed to her sides as he moved himself closer, his breath hot against one of her breasts. She bit her lip holding back a scream as he kissed her nipple, sucking on it gently and giving her the occasional lick that drove her mad. He switched between the two, giving each equal attention as he broke her down, building up the heat pooling between her legs.

He backed up, glancing up at her face as he smiled. She was drooling. _He_ did that. "Medusa never let me play with hers," he said, moving his hands back to her chest, his thumbs pressing against her nipples. "She never gave me a chance to."

Medusa had to be insane, that was all that Maka could think. "_Crona_…" she moaned as he played with her, her back arching against the wall. Then, out of nowhere, he stopped all together. Maka looked up at him, her body numb. "Why did you stop?" she whined.

"Turn around please," he asked politely, his excitement evident.

Maka didn't know what he was planning, but if had been anything like what he had just been doing she was pretty sure she'd enjoy it. She did as he said, turning around and placing her hands against the wall, waiting for his next move. She felt his hands trail down her back before settling on her butt, his breath tickling her sex and forcing a groan from her throat as he spread her tight lips with his thumbs. Then her whole world went white when he kissed her, his tongue pushing its way in as far as he could reach.

Maka's whole body arched against the wall as he licked her, his tongue trailing across her walls, probing for spots that made Maka lose control of her legs completely. Crona was eventually hit a spot that made her scream, her body tensing up just as he pulled back for what he wanted to see. He watched in amazement as her orgasm tore through her body, a familiar stream squirting from her entrance as she twitched, the only things holding her up being his hands holding her against the wall.

"_That's amazing!_" she looked back at his sparkling eyes as he lay himself against her, his hands going to her breasts. Why was he so fascinated by her doing that? "Can you do it again?" her eyes widened at the question as she felt his member grinding across her lips. "_Please do it again…_" he groaned, his tip finally pushing inside.

He bottomed out soon enough, his head kissing the entrance of her womb and tearing a long and almost pained groan from Maka's throat. She shivered, actually terrified of what he was going to do to her to make her keep doing what she had done. He reared back then slammed right back inside, flashing stars over her eyes as he set up a rhythm, mumbling the whole time, begging her to: _"Do it again, do it again."_ He was going to drive her insane before the day was even up.

So why did that sound so great?

…

Meanwhile, nearly halfway across the world a certain frog was hopping for her life. Eruka Frog was somewhere deep inside the desert outside Death City, in a rocky area filled with plateaus and pillars of stone. Eruka breathed deeply, calming her nerves as she came to a stop. "Finally got away," she sighed with relief, her mind coming to terms with what she had just experienced. That monster Medusa, Eruka swore that she would get back at her if it was the last thing she did-

Something fell on Eruka's squishy back, forcing her to the ground and holding her there. "My-my… that actually feel pretty _good_," the little frog began shaking, recognizing the voice. "You know, I think I could get used to this," Medusa smirked down at Eruka, eyes gleaming predatorily.

"_M-Medusa,_" she croaked. "How, how did you find me?"

"My darling little snakes of course," Medusa laughed, kneading her toes into Eruka again and again. "You honestly thought I wouldn't be able to keep track of my own babies?"

"_What do you want?_" Eruka wheezed out as Medusa put more weight on her.

"Why I came to give you a proposition of course," Medusa crossed her arms, amused by every noise the frog made as she squished it. "Think of it as a bargain to take my snakes out of you safely," she smiled.

"_What exactly do you need?_" Eruka croaked, open for anything that would get her out of this alive.

"Well, technically its two things I want from you, but we'll get to the life threatening one later," Medusa pulled out her broom, still keeping Eruka wedged beneath her foot. "Now, I'm going to let you go, and you are going to get on this broom, understood?"

"Yes ma'am," she changed back to her human self the moment Medusa's foot lifted.

Before she could get on the back of the broom however Medusa leaned in. "Did I ask you to change back?" Eruka turned back into a frog instantly, shaking on the broom as the snake witch leered at her. "Good girl."

…

"_Crona_…" Maka whimpered as he kissed along her thighs, his cock tensing between his legs at the sound of her voice. She wanted him to cum inside her so bad, why did he have to pull out and spend all this time teasing her body? "Stop teasing-" she hissed as he bit her, nibbling the tender flesh. He was being so _mean_!

"But your legs are so _nice_," he rubbed his cheek along the soft skin, the smell of her arousal drifting to his nose. "And you're enjoying it," he kissed her clit softly, making her squeeze him between her thighs. He massaged her hips as he licked her nub slowly, enjoying the feeling of her squeezing his head, her hands knotting in his hair as she trembled. He gently pried her legs away from him smiling up at her as he kissed down her leg to her feet. "I _really_ like your legs," he took hold of one of her feet, kissing a toe. Her skin was so _soft_…

Maka shivered as he continued to kiss her foot. "You… you really like my feet, don't you?" she asked, tapping his cheek with her other foot. He groaned happily in response. Maka looked up at the ceiling, her face burning. This was so strange… She looked back at him, at how happy he seemed to be there kissing her toes. "Crona," he glanced up at her. "Can you lay down?"

"What for?" she pulled a foot away, trailing a toe down his chest to his tip. She prodded it gently, feeling his warm pre coat her toe. He trembled in excitement at what she was planning. "Okay," he stood up, giving her a brief kiss before lying down.

Maka stood up on weak legs and sat down on his face, resting her hands at her sides, balancing herself over his mouth, arousal dripping across his lips. She nudged his length softly with her foot as he took hold of her hips, his tongue licking along her slit appreciatively. She trembled as she squeezed him between her feet hesitantly, watching a bead of pre dripple from his tip. She slid her feet across his length slowly, stroking him before she pushed him in every direction, spending time just pulling him to his stomach and pushing him away. She let out a little laugh as he snapped back towards her when she pushed him away for a couple times, but it died away when she felt his pre hit her cheek, heat spreading across her face.

She wanted him to cum so bad… She took him between her feet once more, angling his tip towards her as she began stroking him, her legs cramping slightly as she continued with these movements she was so unused to. The uncomfortable feeling was completely overpowered by pleasure as Crona doubled his efforts, his tongue prodding against spots that made her nearly crush his length and head as her legs tensed. She watched his tip as more and more pre dripped from it, the veins along his member tensing as he grew close, her own climax nearing as he swiped his tongue within her

She wanted it so, so, _so_ bad! "Come on Crona," she whimpered. "Cum, cum, please cum…."

She moaned in celebration as his release finally came, ropes of cum splattering against her face and chest as his fingers dug into her hips, a final suck on her clit bringing her to her own peak. She came hard, squirting across his chest as a final rope of semen hit her open mouth, the scent and flavor of his cum setting her alight. She reached up along her body, scraping his spunk from her skin as her hands traveled before licking it up with relish as he held her where she was, gently licked her sensitive sex.

She pulled herself away from him, dragging her legs behind her as she closed in on his length. "Please cum inside this time…" she looked back at him desperately as she managed to lift herself to his tip before letting herself go limp, his cock piercing through her. She held her stomach, feeling his heat within her as he throbbed. "_Please_…" she _needed_ it.

Crona smiled brightly as she flexed around him. "You're _amazing_," he gripped her hips tightly, lifting her up slowly, feeling her tight heat suck at him, trying desperately to keep him inside. "I love you Maka," he said lovingly, making her moan as her body went light.

She leaned forward, holding herself up on his legs. "I love-" she tensed when he hit a certain part, only a moan escaping her mouth as he began thrusting up after lifting her away from him. He was incredible… She _loved_ it. She loved _him_! She grit her teeth, trying to keep her head together as pleasure overwhelmed her. "Is it good?" she asked, flexing around him as he pushed her up. "Do I feel good Crona?"

"_Yes_," he groaned in response, eyes jamming shut at the feeling of her rippling flesh surrounding him.

She was so happy to hear him say that. "You're so good…" her toes curled as her pleasure spikes, the feeling of his nails digging into her hips with each squeeze he gave sending pleasant shivers down her spine. She could feel him growing larger, his newest release closing in as he used her, the knowledge that her womb would soon be flooded with his seed almost making her cum once again right then and there. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, drool leaking out of her mouth as moans left her, her body tensing as Crona slammed her down repeatedly.

So _good_…

…

Eruka honestly had no idea what Medusa had planned for her, but she knew that it would no doubt be extremely painful. She hopped down the hall, following the elder witch as a sound began touching Eruka's ears. What was that? It sounded like someone yelling… no it was yelling, or screaming for that matter. Eruka stopped for a brief moment as she realized what it was.

"Is that moaning?" she croaked up at Medusa, her fear steadily growing as she caught back up.

"It is," Medusa answered, the smirk never leaving her face.

"What… was it you wanted me to do exactly?" Eruka asked, terrified of the answer.

"I think I'll leave it a surprise," she glanced back at the frog, chuckling.

The moaning was becoming more and more clear the further down the hall Medusa took her. In fact it had gotten so clear that Eruka realized it wasn't moaning but _screaming_ in pleasure! What was happening to this person to make her scream like this and why was Medusa taking her closer to her.

Medusa stopped them in front of a door as the moaning began to taper off into slight whimpers. "You can change now," Medusa waved lazily.

Eruka turned back to her human self in a plume of smoke, her features alight with fear as she looked at the door. "W-what is this?"

"A chance for a…" Medusa thought about it. "Mutually beneficial agreement I suppose," she opened the door.

At first Eruka could only see a petite girl no bigger than herself bouncing on a bed once the door opened up. But once Medusa tugged her inside she noticed the familiar pink haired boy she had seen with Medusa at past meetings underneath the girl. Her cheeks flared when she realized what the girl was bouncing on, and even further when she saw her drunken face.

"_What is this?!_" Eruka gaped, momentarily startling Crona into stopping.

Medusa smirked at Maka's blank stare as the girl giggled drunkenly. "Don't mind us Crona, Mommy's just taking care of business," but Crona didn't continue, he just looked between Medusa and Eruka cautiously. "Oh look at what you've done now, you've ruined the mood," Medusa chided, crossing her arms, her smirk deepening.

"Medusa, what is this? What's going on?" Eruka took a step back, trying to avoid looking at the two on the bed, as Maka reached down between her legs, squeezing his girth lovingly, desperate for him to start moving again.

"Well, my son was just using his pet before you rudely interrupted them," Medusa went over to the bed and sat down. "I think you should _apologize_ to them."

Eruka could see the threat in Medusa's voice clear as day. She stood up straight, trying not to stammer. "I-I'm sorry for interrupting you," she still couldn't look at them.

"What's going on Medusa?" Crona asked, looking over Eruka with a frown as Maka managed to drag herself up, giggling as she flopped back down. "Who is this?"

"Honestly?" Medusa tilted her head, getting a better look at Maka's stretched slit as Eruka tried her best not to look. "I'm hoping she's going to be your second pet."

Eruka's body went ramrod straight. "What?"

Medusa chuckled. "You heard me."

"But… no, I…" she shook her head. It was all she _could_ do.

"Well as you can no doubt see spending so much time with a single girl can cause some…" she looked over Maka's maddened lust as the girl bounced weakly along Crona's legnth. "Stress," she crossed her arms once more. "And so, I feel that the only way to effectively keep his toys in top condition is to moderate his interaction among many, _many_ different girls."

"You want me to…" She couldn't finish the sentence.

"To have sex with him, yes," Medusa finished it for her. She gave the young witch a patronizing smile. "You want to take care of that little _problem_ of yours don't you?"

Eruka swallowed, shaking a bit. It couldn't be _that_ bad right? He was just a little kid, maybe Medusa had just pushed a bunch of drugs into this girl he was with to make her like this. Medusa was probably just trying to scare her. It seemed like something she'd do. "O-ok… I'll do it," she straightened herself up, trying to look nonchalant about it.

"Of course you will," Medusa smirked, turning back to Crona. "Oh Crona, do you think you could give Maka a break? She seems a bit tired," she noted the drool leaking from the girl's mouth. Just how much had he done to her while she was gone?

Crona looked at Eruka again then to Maka. "Hey Maka?" she groaned in response. "You can rest now," he kissed he neck as she mewled lovingly. He looked back to the frog witch. "So I get to play with her now?" he remembered her a bit now that he got to look at her, from past meeting he had watched, another witch.

Medusa nodded. "Though, since little miss confidence here feels so comfortable with this," the witch leaned back, smiling devilishly. "How about you let her take care of everything?"

Eruka shifted on her feet, trying to keep up her air of confidence. "Yeah, just let me take care of everything." Just get it over with Eruka, he probably didn't even much down there, he was only a kid after all.

"Ok then…" Eruka watched him drag Maka up… and up, and _up_.

Eruka's jaw went slack as Maka collapsed on the bed, Crona's entire member free for her to see as Maka flopped numbly against the bed. "Go on Eruka," Medusa mocked her. "Take care of it," she just stood there, looking at the twitching monster, too scared to move. "_Eruka_…" Medusa's darkened voice forced her to move.

She hesitantly crawled across the bed towards Crona, her eyes drifting to Maka and the puddle of cum that was steadily growing around her sex. How much had he put inside of her? Her eyes turned back to Crona's member as she wet her lips, terrified. She had never done something like this before, _ever_. She still hadn't even had plain old sex yet let alone stoop to something as dirty as this. She closed her eyes tight and stuck out her tongue, lowering her head to hesitantly lap at his tip, the salty taste of his pre wetting her tongue. She licked at him again and again, cracking an eye open to see his reaction to her ministrations as his flavor filled her mouth and his musk filled her nose. She noted his bored look and felt a jolt of fear, if she didn't make him feel good then Medusa would…

She opened her mouth, forcing her lips around his bulbous head, the heat, smell and taste of him making her lightheaded. She sucked on him, moving her hands to stroke his shaft, feeling a small relief as he groaned in response. She kept going, sucking and stroking him, but slowly he began boring of it again, driving Eruka to push more of him into her mouth to try and keep him entertained.

She forced herself lower and lower with each bob of her head, but when it hit her throat she gagged, unable to move any further. Tears pricked her eyes as she set up a rhythm stroking what she couldn't fit and licking the underside of his member as she sucked away. Crona placed a hand on her head, his moans growing in frequency as she did her best to pick up the pace. She felt him twitching in her mouth more and more as time went on, the pre leaking from his tip increasing in volume into a steady stream that dribbled into her mouth. When his release finally came she was not prepared. She had just gotten through sucking his tip when it came, flooding her mouth so quickly that she couldn't stop herself from pulling off, the rest painting her cheeks and the front of her dress.

Medusa laughed at her as she coughed and wiped away tears. "Oh my, you're certainly skilled aren't you?" she asked as Eruka forced herself to swallow the little bit she had kept in her mouth. She sighed, wiping off a bit of semen from her face. At least it was over… He was still hard. She couldn't believe it, yet there it was right in front of her still standing. She whimpered as Medusa laughed yet again. "It looks like you're not done yet," she snickered moving closer. "Maybe you'll have better luck using another mouth," one of her hands slid over Eruka's thigh as Medusa licked up the cum she had missed wiping away from her face. "I'll take care of him while you get yourself ready."

Eruka took a shaky breath as Crona sat there looking at her expectantly, his mother crawling over to him and kissing him along his length, licking up all the semen Eruka had left behind. She slowly began undressing herself, watching in wonder as the older witch expertly took Crona's entire length in, drawing moans instantly from the boy. Strangely enough she felt no revulsion at the sight of this mother and son together, just jealousy. She wanted to be able to do that, to make this boy moan all the time instead of just once after she nearly choked herself to death on him. She didn't even realize at first how absolutely insane this sounded, wanting to pleasure a boy she had just met as well as his own _mother_ could, especially when she was being forced to do it…

She froze though the moment she finally did catch it, stopping with the bottom half of her clothes, her black bra the only thing remaining of the top half. "W-what did you do?" she asked as Medusa dragged her mouth from Crona, eyeing the frog curiously. "What did you do to me?"

Medusa smiled crawling towards her. "Oh you finally noticed did you?" she was impressed to say the least. Though when she thought about it Maka no doubt noticed before being taken as well. She had been in a much less commanding position after all. "Let me guess, you want to do whatever it takes to make him feel good don't you?" her smile darkened as she closed on Eruka. "And you have no idea why?"

"What. Did. You. Do?" she shook as Medusa's hands went to work, removing the last of her clothes until only her bra and panties remained.

"Oh it was nothing I did, just think of it as a side effect of being intimate with my son," she led Eruka towards him, and for whatever reason Eruka followed. "I've done the best that I could to infuse madness into Crona's entire being," she kissed Eruka's ear, earning a whimper. "It appears that it has also made its way into this," she tapped Crona's member, earning a hiss from the boy. "But you'll figure that out after he's done taking care of you first."

"W-what do you mean?" she asked fearfully as Crona set himself between her legs.

"It's just a habit of his," Medusa sat down to watch. "He _loves_ making his girls feel good," she smiled. "Don't worry, you'll love it."

Crona tugged Eruka's panties away slowly as she sat there shaking, dragging them up her legs as her sex was revealed to him. She looked kind of like Medusa's, her flower was wide and pink but not as puffy, she was just as hairless as Maka however. And the smell was just as alluring as his mother and Maka.

Eruka trembled as he smiled sweetly up at her. "Don't worry," he rubbed his cheek against her thigh, the feeling of his skin on hers sending tingles across her body. "This will feel good, I promise."

She had no chance to ask him what he meant as he licked her, her body tensing as he swiped his tongue across her lips, a groan vibrating into her as he took in her flavor. What was going on? Why was she just _letting_ him do this? It… it felt good sure but… but she didn't even know him! And yet she was just letting this complete stranger lick between her legs as if they were lovers. But once more her thoughts were consumed by the pleasure rocking through her as he licked and sucked gently.

Why did it feel so good? And why was he doing so much to make her feel this way? It made no sense, none of it did! It was _insane_! "It's strange isn't it?" Medusa asked, chuckling. "Just how good he is at this."

"W-why is he doing it?" she twitched as he kissed her clit, giving a quick suck. "Why-" she threw her head back when he hit a certain spot.

"Why doesn't he just take you now?" Medusa finished for her as Eruka's hands knotted in Crona's hair. "Because he has patience," she chuckled. "And he's a _very_ good boy."

Eruka gasped as he licked across that spot again, his tongue flicking in and out of her body, gliding over her clit before plunging back in. Her nails bit into his scalp as her pleasure skyrocketed, bordering on pain right before her climax came. She cried out as Crona flattened his tongue against her quivering lips, licking up her arousal as it came out. She panted, twitching against him as he gave her a few more licks.

Then he stood up as she lay there completely limp, recovering from such an intense orgasm while she tried to come to terms with the fact that a complete stranger had made her feel this way. She felt his hands slide beneath her, unclipping her bra before sliding up to her chest. She whimpered as his lips locked around one of her nipples while he palmed her other petite breast.

"Yours are cute like Maka's too," he lay across her, their eyes meeting as his length pressed against her sex. "But you're a lot more confident than she is," he kissed the corner of her mouth as she looked back with hazy eyes. "It's nice," he brushed his lips across hers.

And she _met_ him. His lips were soft, she couldn't help herself from enjoying the feeling as his tongue swiped across her upper lip. She hugged his head, deepening the kiss as she let his tongue into her mouth. She just didn't care anymore after what he had just done to her. Medusa was going to make her stay and continue to do this with him no matter what she did… so why not enjoy it? And as Crona's tip prodded at her entrance gently while they enjoyed each other's mouth she couldn't help but do just that.

Still though, a bit of fear covered her features as he pushed against her, which Crona noticed. He rubbed her side as their lips parted. "What's wrong?"

Eruka's eyes trailed to Medusa as the witch stared back with a smirk. "I… I'm still a…" she mumbled the last bit.

"A what?" Crona frowned.

She jammed her eyes shut. "_A virgin,_" she felt him pull away from her, her eyes snapping wide. Was that bad? Would he stop because of that? She was terrified of what was about to happen before Crona sat down and pat his lap.

"I… I can be gentle," he smiled at her sweetly, stunning her. She hadn't expected him to just stop everything for her sake. Her cheeks flared as her chest fluttered. He was so _kind_…

Medusa rolled her eyes though. "Really Crona?" she sighed, shaking her head. "Just fuck her already, she'll end up the same way no matter what you do anyway."

Crona shook his head. "She's mine, I-I can do what I want with her."

Medusa had another smirk as she let the small disobedience pass. "Oh fine, I'll spoil you this time," she let a hand glide over her clothed sex. "But you owe me…"

Eruka shivered but went to him anyway, settling into his lap as if it were the most natural thing ever. She leaned into him, holding onto him tightly as she pressed her cheek into the crook of his neck. Her breath came quickly as he took hold of her hips, sliding her across his tip, her arousal dripping over his length.

"Please be gentle," she trembled as his tip poked inside, a gasp escaping her as he edged inside.

When he came to her barrier she felt him stop as his cheek nudged against hers, and she backed away from his neck to his smiling face. He pressed his lips against hers and she gratefully met them as he tried to take her attention away from what was to come. Still though, nothing could make her ignore the feeling of his girth ramming through her virginity to her deepest point. Tears pricked her eyes as she bit his lip, the feeling of his massive member stretching her painfully from beginning to end.

But the longer they sat there, as Crona took the time to kiss the tears away she couldn't help but let the pleasure slowly overtake the pain. Crona pushed her forward onto her back gently, his length throbbing inside of her as she looked up at him, love shining in her eyes as he looked back patiently. He was so amazing, this boy she barely even knew. He took the time to make her feel good, he made her first time as pleasant as he could, and now he was waiting for her permission to move.

She nodded, a moan leaving her as Crona pulled back before thrusting back in, his tip giving her cervix a gentle kiss. "_H-Harder…_" she groaned, getting her wish immediately, her head falling back as he steadily increased his speed, his tip pounding against her deepest point harder with each thrust.

Then she did something that made him freeze, she let out a little ribbit after a particularly rough thrust. He shivered as she looked up at him desperately. "Do… do that again," Crona gripped her hips tightly, rolling his hips against hers, pressing against her cervix as she let the sound out again only longer. "Again…" she did so, pleasure filled tears leaking from her eyes. "_Again_!"

His thrusts became rougher the longer they lay together, tearing more and more ribbits from her mouth as she clenched around him. "_Crona_-" she cried out, nails digging into his back. "_Please_!" She looked at him desperately, tears streaming from her eyes as he tensed within her, his thrusts slowing to their most brutal form, his cock head ramming into her cervix as her sex rippled around him. He lay across her, kissing her passionately as their climaxes finally came, their arms wrapped around each other as they embraced like lovers, her teeth locking into his shoulder.

Eruka screamed into his shoulder as Crona's seed pumped into her, his lewd heat filling her to the brim as the madness overwhelmed her. She went limp as his semen kept splattering within her, her mind fading slowly as the intensity of her orgasm broke her. She truly belonged to him now, now that his seed settled within her womb, marking it as his. "_Love_ _you_…" she moaned as he kissed one of the dots on her mouth. "_I love you…_" she whimpered as Crona gave her another thrust, his still hard length throbbing within her as their lips met once again, her pleasure filled sobs echoing into his mouth.

Crona smiled at her as their lips parted. "I love you too."

His mother shook her head with a grin. "_Madness is truly a beautiful thing,_" she thought to herself as the two went at it again, embracing each other like the most intimate of lovers. She briefly wondered what it'd be like if Crona would act like that with her, treating her like a delicate flower…

She pushed the thought away immediately though, her thoughts turning instead to the memories of his spunk showering her womb as she was fucked from behind like a dog. She shivered to herself as her son continued to breed his newest pet, semen dotted with red leaking from around his length as he continued to fuck Eruka's recently broken pussy.

She needed to give him another mission and _soon_.

* * *

_**Alright, Alright, Alright. There's number 3.**_

_** Hope you enjoyed, because you're in for a treat next chapter when Crona gets mixed up with Liz and Patty.**_

_**Updated:**__** Hope you guys enjoyed the newest update, feel free to criticize what you want and give requests.**_

_** Also, for the few that have asked about posting the original version alongside this, I'm afraid I can't do that. I tried it once before really early one with a story I ended up dropping anyway, but I put it up twice, one with revisions the other original. They both were taken down for being roughly the same content. So all I can do is try and make these revisions as close to the original as possible as well as improving and adding more to the experience.**_


	4. Wagering With The Pistols

Eruka groaned, her entire body sore as she woke up the next day, but she forgot about the pain when she opened her eyes to Crona's peaceful face. She spent a second staring at him as he slept, just admiring his soft features, smiling the whole time. She still couldn't believe that she had fallen in love with him after one night, especially after she was _forced_ to spend it with him. Even stranger was the fact that she knew that this love was due to a madness that wasn't hers, yet she couldn't bring herself to care. He was so kind, so adorably sweet that part of her felt that she could have fallen for him even if they had done things normally by getting to know each other.

She pushed herself out of the bed, shivering as the cold air touched her bare skin. She needed to find Medusa and ask her for one of her potions, though a small part of her felt a spark of excitement at the prospect of Medusa refusing to give her one. The thought of carrying Crona's child… That thought was banished however when she found two vials lying on the dresser beside the bed.

She should have known better, Medusa would never let her have an excuse to relax until the snake witch was finished using her. She sighed, grabbing one of the vials, the cork making a loud _pop_ as she took it out. She heard a groan behind her, turning as she drank to see the other girl moving around, rubbing her eyes. "Hey," Eruka picked up the other potion. "Maka was it?"

Maka nodded weakly. "Yeah," she gave Eruka a small smile. "Nice to meet you."

Eruka smiled back. "Here," she tossed the vial over, Maka catching it with ease despite her equally sore body. "I take it Medusa told you what those are for?"

Maka nodded, pulling the cork out of her potion. "I was here about a day before you."

Eruka laughed in disbelief as she lay back on the bed. "How are you even still moving?"

Maka shrugged, humor tugging at her mouth. "Guess I'm just resilient."

Eruka chuckled, eyes drifting back to Crona. She breathed out, a bit overwhelmed by all that had happened. "So… we're his sex slaves huh?" she asked, smirking at the absurd prospect.

Maka laughed softly. "I guess so…" she leaned against him, hugging him close. "Though it doesn't feel like it, he's so gentle after all."

"Speaking of gentle…" Eruka glanced down at Maka's body, barely understanding how she had really lasted so long. "Did it hurt?" she asked, trying to make conversation. "When you two did it the first time?"

Maka shook her head. "Not really," she kissed his cheek. "I broke myself during practice with my weapon partner a while back," another laugh came. "Not to mention the fact that I was high on his madness so I probably wouldn't have noticed if he broke a finger."

Eruka frowned. "You're a Meister?"

Maka nodded. "Yeah…" she then frowned herself. "Well, I guess I used to be," she stared up at the ceiling. "Now that I don't have a weapon that is."

"What happened to your weapon?" Eruka asked, noting that Maka didn't sound all that sad as she said it.

"Crona left him alive back where he captured me from," she laughed then, shivering a bit. "Hard to believe I'm having sex with the same person that kidnapped me isn't it?" she sounded a little excited as she said it.

Eruka could understand how she felt. "Well, _I_ was threatened into doing it by his mom, and yet here I am in the same exact boat," she set her head again his shoulder. "I guess we should count ourselves lucky he turned out to be such a good kid."

"No kidding, it could have ended up worse," Maka's hand drifted down Crona's body, brushing against his crotch. "Much worse…" she gripped him gently, her touch coaxing him to hardness.

"Yeah… I still can't believe how big he is," Eruka set her hand on his tip, feeling her palm wet. "It felt like he was ripping me in half when he put it inside."

"But when he starts moving," Maka stroked him further, cheeks flaring. "When he hits all the right points because he just so _big_," she shivered, pressing her thighs together.

"And when he finishes inside," Eruka's face flushed with arousal as Crona began to react outwardly to their touch. "It feels like you're on fire," he was getting so worked up, his breaths were becoming short, his skin burning, his tip weeping.

Maka swallowed. "We should probably take care of that,"

"Yeah," Eruka nodded, feeling the same way.

They slid down his body, pushing themselves up onto their knees, their faces level with his length. "Can I have him first?" Maka sounded so desperate.

Eruka nodded. "Sure, I'm not very good at it anyway," she lowered herself to his base, kissing the beginning of his shaft, smiling at his little gasp.

"Well neither am I," Maka took hold of him. "Doesn't mean I won't try my best though," she licked his tip, shivering at the flavor. She hadn't had him in her mouth since the first time, she wanted to fix that now.

She didn't take in much of him, but with Eruka playing with him just below her they were able to heat him up quickly. The smell of his musk flooded their noses, heating up their own bodies and driving them forward, sucking and licking harder, trying to force what they wanted out of him. Maka forced herself to take him in deeper, managing to tap him against her throat, moaning at the sensation as her lips brushed against Eruka's.

Eruka licked the corner of Maka's mouth. "He's going to be cumming soon," she eyed a twitching vein on his shaft. "Please don't swallow all of it," she kissed the vein, nibbling him gently.

That's what did him in. He gasped, thrusting into Maka's mouth, hitting the back of her throat. Maka pulled herself back quickly as the rush came, filling her mouth just as he had the first time, his flavor driving her mad. She swallowed, trying her best to keep herself on, to not let a drop be wasted. When the last shot pumped its way in Maka pulled back, keeping it there, trying to do what Eruka had said.

Eruka smiled, hands resting against Maka's shoulders. "Thank you," she kissed Maka, forcing her tongue into the girl's mouth.

Maka moaned as Eruka leaned against her, pushing her onto her back as Crona awoke behind them, still hard. Crona opened his eyes to find Eruka lying on top of Maka, their tongues fighting for his cum as they remained completely oblivious to him. His cock twitched as his eyes fell to their bare dripping sexes, the smell of their arousal setting his cheeks on fire with embarrassment, and excitement.

Eruka rolled herself off the love drunk Maka, licking her lips as she finally took notice of Crona. "Good morning," she waved, smiling.

Maka giggled, her eyes hazy. "_Hi,_" she waved lazily.

"Good morning…" Crona could just stare.

Eruka's hand drifted down to her sex, spreading herself for him. "_Crona_…" she groaned.

He snapped himself out of it, though he still trembled excitedly from the fact that he made them this way as he pushed himself onto his knees. "A-are you ok?" he asked, remembering Eruka's tears from the night before.

Eruka nodded, her smile softening. "I'm fine, thank you," she touched herself for him. "Let me prove it?"

Crona looked over at Maka. She was so drunk on his madness that she barely noticed him, contenting herself to just touching sex, giggling the whole time. He felt that she was enjoying herself enough that he could play with Eruka, he wanted to be fair after all. He set himself in front of Eruka, nudging her hands away with his own, holding her open with his thumbs as her own fingers wove into his hair. Her scent was even more intense here, and her groans from each of his breaths on her sensitive lips were setting him on edge. Crona leaned in, kissing Eruka's bud, smiling at her muffled squeal as she bit her lip, arching into his mouth.

Crona's hands moved to her sides, holding her against his mouth. Her legs wrapped around his head, nails digging into his hair. She could get used to this, waking up every morning to Crona making her feel incredible, especially once Medusa was through with her. She shivered at the possibilities, thinking about not taking one of Medusa's potions and letting Crona's seed settle inside of her. The thought of letting his child growing inside of her was enough to put her over the edge.

She screamed, her thighs locking around his head as her climax came. She groaned, feeling Crona drink it up, his occasional sucking around her nub flashing stars in front of her eyes, blinding her with the pleasure. Crona let her drop onto the bed, her body limp, her mind blank as his member throbbed painfully in front of her.

Then the door opened, startling the two of them. "Crona, are you-" Medusa stopped for a second, taking in the scene. "Oh _honestly_," she rolled her eyes, closing the door behind her. "I leave you alone, even go so far as to kindly leave your pets a pair of potions, expecting you to behave yourselves and this is what you do?" she eyed Maka's giggling form and she softened slightly. "Well… I suppose at least that worked out," she crossed her arms as she made the vague comment. "Eruka, go and get cleaned up, it's time for that second job I told you about" she smiled at Eruka's dissatisfied groan, the heat inside her cooling down as the mood died. "And take Maka with you while you're cleaning up, there are some tests I need to run on her."

Crona winced, his length still throbbing painfully. "But-"

"No buts Crona," Medusa focused on him. "Everyone here has a job to do, even you, you've got a mission to take care of, now."

Crona swallowed, his unsatisfied lust clouding his judgment. She always did this, why did she always keep him from enjoying himself. "… No."

Medusa's eyebrow quirked, mouth twitching humorously as Eruka froze. "Excuse me?"

Crona shook slightly. "T-they're my pets, I-I can use them when I want," fear was beginning to settle in as his mind cleared. He had just told his mother no. He had said _no_. "Please let me finish," he couldn't believe what he had done.

Medusa chuckled, barely believing it herself. "Eruka, take Maka now, I need to have a little chat with Crona."

Eruka shivered, forcing herself to move as she picked the barely conscious Maka up. "Please don't hurt him."

Medusa smiled though. "Oh I wouldn't dream of hurting him Eruka," she set a hand on her cheek, and for whatever reason Eruka believed her. "He means too much to me after all," she looked back at Crona who was shaking further now, his eyes downcast. "No, I'm just going to… _discipline_ him," Eruka nodded, taking Maka with her, hoping Crona would be ok. When the door closed behind her Medusa sat down on the bed. "So… little Crona said no," she leaned back on her hands. She had to be sure about something though before she cast judgment. "Are you sorry?"

Crona swallowed, forcing his eyes to meet hers. "… No," he was terrified of the consequence but he wasn't sorry. "I… I should be allowed to be with Eruka and Maka whenever I want… I-I earned it."

Medusa was impressed to say the least. "That's true, you did earn them," she brought her legs up, brushing a bare toe against his leg. "But you need to remember something Crona," she pressed her foot against his chest, pushing him onto his back. "They are a privilege, and as your mother _I_ have the right to tell you when you can and cannot have them," she eyed his still painfully hard length. "And it seems that I have to remind you that _I'm_ the one in charge still," she poked his tip with her toe, pushing his length against his stomach, smiling as he winced.

She pulled her foot back, letting his member stand tall once more as she sandwiched his tip between her soles. She pushed them together, coaxing a bead of pre from his tip. "My-my, just look at you," she chuckled, smearing pre across one of her feet before bringing it back to his length, letting her skin glide easier. "Getting so hot and bothered by your own mother's feet," she could feel him twitching. "Hold it," she ordered as he gasped. She could feel him growing hotter beneath her touch, her little pervert. He was gripping the sheets so tightly, gasping with each squeeze she gave him.

"_Medusa_…" he groaned, thrusting up into her slick feet. "_Please_!"

Medusa smiled, feeling him throb as she placed her sole against his tip. "Alright," the reaction was instant. He erupted against her, the heat making her shiver as he painted the bottom of her foot again and again with his cum. She smiled as he collapsed, panting in front of her. "Crona," she moved her foot in front of his face. "Clean up your mess please."

He looked at her uncompromising face and winced, shutting his eyes tight. He stuck his tongue and hesitantly licked up a bit of his semen from her foot, forcing himself to swallow his own release, wincing further at the strange flavor. Crona hoped as he worked that Medusa never made him do something like this again, while also wondering the whole time how she and Maka and Eruka could possibly enjoy it, it tasted so weird. Medusa on the other hand was enjoying herself quite a bit, eyeing her son licking himself from her foot with relish, shivering with each uncomfortable swipe of his tongue across her skin.

She watched him lick up the last of it. "Very good Crona," Medusa pulled her clean foot back, watching him swallow the last of himself with an almost pained expression. "Now, are you ready to go get cleaned up so I can tell you about your mission?" He nodded, his discomfort obvious. She smiled at him, leaning in. "And Crona?" he looked at her, frightened. Was she going to make him do something else? "I just wanted to let you know," she put a hand on his thigh, her face in front of his. "I may be in charge as of right now…" she kissed him, _gently_ to his surprise. She pulled back, licking her lips. "But that's only because you aren't strong enough yet to tell me what to do like your pets," she leaned down and took his softening length into her mouth, sucking up what hadn't gotten on her foot. She pulled back, swallowing what she had taken, watching him harden once more. "So keep getting stronger… and we'll see what happens," she stood up and left him, unsatisfied but thoughtful about what she had said.

_"That should motivate him,"_ she thought to herself as she closed the door. Her hand trailed down between her legs, rubbing herself through her clothes as she rest against the wall. How long would it be before he'd be commanding her do such degrading things like that? She shivered at the thought of being thrown down and dominated as she had been the first night, the sense of helplessness overwhelming her and reducing her to nothing but a toy. Hopefully after this mission he'd be that much closer to making her desires a reality.

…

It was strange, flying with Ragnarok, and it felt even stranger to him as they flew over the foggy water. The wings coming out of his back were skeletal, nothing but the frame and yet Ragnarok could still push them through the air with them. They may actually grow bigger once they were through with this mission though, Crona noticed that with each soul they ate the wings filled out just a little bit more.

After a little longer Crona finally spotted his mission, the outline of a large boat standing out within the fog. An explosion on top of the deck caught his attention and stopped him in the air above as his eyes were drawn to a boy and girl jumping out of a hole. He circled the boat a bit finding two other people, another girl dressed like the other and the pirate Kishin that was guarding his mission.

"Hey Crona," Ragnarok spoke up. "Wanna make a wager?"

Crona frowned. "What kind of wager?" Ragnarok usually did all he could to mess with him. "I don't think I could deal with doing any more embarrassing things today."

Ragnarok chuckled. "Oh don't worry, I'm not gonna make you do anything weird like that sicko mom of yours," a tendril poked out of Crona's chest, pointing in the pirate's direction. "I bet my share of dinner tonight that you can't kill that guy from all the way up here."

Crona stopped circling the boat, turning to look at his back. "Really?"

"Why not?" Ragnarok formed his blade in Crona's hand. "You're pretty good at tossing things, but he's _really_ far away," Ragnarok's mouth smiled on the sword. "Come on, what have you got to lose?"

His dinner for one. Crona gave the boat another circle, watching as the girls glowed pink and flew into the boy's hands while the pirate sat there laughing at them. So they were academy students like Maka then? Crona felt a similar jolt of excitement like when he first met Maka. Maybe Medusa wouldn't mind if he took a few more… Crona held the thought off as he hefted the sword, trying to judge the distance, he'd think about it more after finished his mission and beat them. He needed to focus anyway because this could end up being very, _very_ bad if he missed and lost all that blood.

"Ok, I guess I can give it a try…" he lifted the sword over his shoulder just as the pirate pointed his gun at the boy.

He threw. The blade whistled through the air as it closed in on the ship, completely unnoticed by everyone onboard. Ragnarok pierced the fabric of the mast, tearing a massive hole inside it before hitting the pirate in the back of his skull, severing the top half of his jaw from the bottom. Strangely enough the body kept floating above its severed head.

Ragnarok was displeased to say the least. "Freaking show off," he flew them down. "Whatever, I'm getting a buffet to eat anyway, I don't give a damn about your dinner," he dropped them onto the deck.

Crona walked up and pulled the sword from the floorboards, the academy boy not doing anything to stop him. He gave a lazy slash at the pirate, splitting his torso in half this time, the body finally falling to the ground. He then bent back, his head almost touching his ankles as he took Ragnarok in both hands. He stabbed the sword back into the floorboards. "Ragnarok?" the sword's mouth split open across the blade. "Scream resonance."

Crona shook as Ragnarok vibrated, the pitch of his scream growing higher with each second. Soon Crona was screaming too as the deck of the boat began glowing a bright blue. The souls they had been sent to collect popped out of the boat by the dozen, all flying up to surround Ragnarok's awaiting mouth as Crona tore him out of the wood and lifted him above his head. They all came at the sword at once, slamming into Ragnarok with enough force to drive Crona back a foot or two.

Then, within a second, they were all gone and Crona was straightening back up, feeling a little confused as he walked back to where he had been, looking at the academy students. Usually it hurt when he ate souls and made Ragnarok stronger, so why… A sharp pain erupted in Crona's chest, there it was. Crona doubled over at the growing pain as Ragnarok flooded back inside the boy, moving his mass towards the boy's back. Ragnarok's exploded outwards, rushing to form into his massive body, as Crona screamed below him. Ragnarok sat there for a moment, just panting as Crona's scream withered off into a whimper while he clutched his throbbing skull.

Everything felt like it was on fire, he couldn't think straight, he could barely even stand where he was. Why did everything have to keep hurting him? He was so happy with his life as it was so why did something like this have to suddenly come in and ruin it by making him feel so _bad_? He giggled a bit, straightening up, his arms falling limp at his sides.

"Hey?" he addressed the boy in front of him. "Did you know my blood is black?" he asked as Ragnarok's head slid alongside his. When had Ragnarok's face gotten longer? Crona giggled again silently, Ragnarok looked funny now with his tongue flicking around.

The boy glared up at him. "You." Crona frowned as the boy took up a strange stance. Why would he say something like that? Did Crona know him from somewhere?

"Where is Maka?" the boy demanded.

Crona's frown deepened. "You know Maka?"

"Where is she?!" the boy yelled. "What did you do to her?"

"Why would I do anything to her?" Crona didn't understand why this boy was so angry. "I didn't have to eat her soul, I was allowed to keep her so I did."

The boys glare deepened. "Creatures like you disgust me."

Crona felt a jolt of irritation. Why would he say something so mean? Ragnarok dissolved and formed his blade, the new weight added to it almost throwing Crona off balance and taking his mind off the rude comment he had heard. Crona glanced at the sword, wondering when Ragnarok had gotten so big. When he looked back at the rude boy though he was gone and the next thing Crona knew he was up in the air with something hard pressing into his back.

"Power hungry thieves is all you'll ever be!" A sharp pain in Crona's spine followed the boy's words. "What exactly is it that people like you hope to gain from what you're doing?" dozens of impacts slammed into Crona's body, bringing a little whine from his throat. Everything was stinging, it hurt and it was annoying and Crona didn't like it. "You go and eat and steal anything you can find and for what? Some fear you want to get rid of? Some goal you were too lazy to follow the right way?" the shots were coming in faster, lifting Crona higher before they suddenly stopped. Then the academy boy's legs were wrapped around Crona's head, the pistols digging into his cheeks. "If you were really worth something," the guns clicked. "Then you'd strengthen your soul instead of drawing off the strength of others."

Crona was blown downward, smashing through the wood. He lay there for a bit, wondering about what the boy had said about what Crona had wanted to gain from being a Kishin. It would be true, what the boy had said, if Crona were living the way he had been before Medusa's new rewards but now… he wasn't that afraid anymore, so what was it that he wanted?

"Screech Beta," he slashed upwards, frowning the whole time as he contemplated that thought. What was it that he wanted now? Well, now that he thought about it he really wanted this mean boy to be blown away for starters. He blasted his way out of the boat, Ragnarok pushing him up into the air and holding him there as Crona looked down onto the ship. "Ragnarok?" he asked, hefting the blade over his shoulder. "Make these big please," his soul bloomed out around him, the violet orb pulsing around his body.

Crona noticed something hopping around on the ship as black lighting arced into Ragnarok's blade. It was yelling something at him but Crona was too high up to catch any of it, it was annoying though and just gave Crona yet another reason to blow the ship up. Crona's soul disappeared from around him, Ragnarok growing a deep purple. "Screech Alpha," he slashed down lazily, a massive blast erupting from Ragnarok's blade. It disappeared into the wood of the ship, slicing a clean line right down the middle, but he didn't stop there. Crona slashed down again and again, slicing line after line into the wood around the academy boy as the hopping thing split into pieces with each of his attacks.

The last thing he saw was the academy boy's stunned face before the ship disappeared in a flash of black screams. Pieces of wood flew everywhere, a few slicing through the air around Crona but missing in the end. A hole in the ocean rapidly filling back up with water was all that was left of the ship when all the power faded away. Crona scanned over the wreckage, looking for the students that were onboard when a pair pink lights flashing near a larger piece of the boat caught his eye. Crona flew over, the girls he had seen beforehand becoming clearer the closer he got. They were floating against a piece of wood, unconsciously hanging onto I, not a single sign of the boy they had been with anywhere to be found.

Crona hoped that the boy was alive as he took hold of the girls' wrists and lifted them out of the water. Medusa wanted to demoralize the academy as much as she could and so he would do the best he could to help that happen. He looked over the girls he had taken as Ragnarok flew them all back home, feeling a familiar jolt of excitement at the possibilities of what could happen with them. He then felt a sense of joy the next second at the thought of Maka's reaction to having friends that she actually knew join her back home.

He hoped she and Medusa would be happy enough to give him a nice reward once he got back home.

…

Liz was surprised to say the least when she woke up in a soft bed, the only wound she could find being her sore ribs. She was even more surprised to notice Patty lying next to her, a bit of drool leaking from her mouth as she snored peacefully under the sheets. The last thing she remembered was the explosion from the pink haired kid's attack throwing her and Patty off into the water and sending Kid who knew where, so all she could ask was at what point from that moment were they taken here? Liz pushed the sheets off and tensed as the cool air touched her body, a bit of panic settling in. Where were her clothes? She took hold of Patty's shoulder, noting her clothes were missing too.

"Patty, wake up," her sister groaned, in response.

"_Five more minutes,"_ she mumbled tugging her shoulder away.

Liz's eye twitched. "Patty, come on-"

One of Patty's eyes cracked open. _"What?"_ Liz bit back a shiver at her sister's voice. She'd normally never wake Patty up unless it was an emergency, she wasn't suicidal.

"We need to move, I think that kid we were fighting took us somewhere," she looked around the room cautiously.

Patty frowned, clanking around the room curiously. "Why would he do that?"

"Better yet, why did he take our clothes?" Liz went over to the dresser, finding nothing but women's underwear. Where were all the clothes?

Patty quirked an eyebrow. "Why else?" she cupped her chest, giggling a bit.

Liz shook her head. "This is serious Patty!" she looked back at her sister as she slipped on the underwear. "That guy _kidnapped_ us just like he did with Maka! And who knows what he did to Kid before he took us!"

Patty shrugged, not scared in the least. "If he didn't kill Soul when he took Maka then why would he kill Kid?"

Liz opened her mouth the respond but the door opening stopped her. She balled her fists, ready to attack whoever came in, but her arms went numb at her sides when she saw who it was. "Maka?" she had a frilly black dress on and looked as happy as ever. What was going on in this place?

The little meister waved, smiling. "Hi Liz, hi Patty."

"Maka!" Patty hopped out of the bed, tackling the other girl in a bubbly hug. "We missed you!"

Maka laughed. "I missed you guys too," she looked up at Liz's confused face. "How is everyone?"

Liz was stunned. "How is- we've been worried _sick_ about you!" she pulled Patty off of her, lifting Maka to her feet. "Soul has been going crazy ever since your dad and Stein brought him back in."

Maka felt a pang of guilt hearing that. "I figured," she sighed, crossing her arms.

"You _figured_?" Liz couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What have you been doing all this time?!"

Maka shrugged. "It's not as bad as you think."

"What happened to you?" Liz was so confused.

"She figured out which side was better," Medusa walked in wearing her which robes, surprising Liz even further.

"Nurse Medusa?" what was _she_ doing here?

"Hello Liz," she smiled at Patty. "Hi Patty."

Patty smiled back. "Hi."

"What is going on here?!" Liz yelled, trying to wrap her head around this because her sister obviously wouldn't.

Medusa chuckled. "It's a little complicated," she shrugged, infuriating Liz further. "Oh _Crona_!" she suddenly called. "They're up," the door opened and once again Liz's hands were clenched.

Crona walked in cautiously, and Liz noticed how Maka brightened up even as the boy eyed Patty's exposed body excitedly, a small blush on his cheeks. "What's he doing here?" she moved herself between him and Patty even as her sister moved her head to look him over.

"He lives here," Medusa placed a hand on his and Maka's shoulders. "And to answer your earlier question, the basics are that Maka here," she gave the girl a little shake. "Is in love with my son Crona," she shook Crona as Liz recovered from the bomb she had dropped. "And now she lives here with us."

"In love with him? He kidnapped her!" Liz yelled as Patty frowned, looking between Maka and Crona curiously.

"We like to think of it more as liberated," Medusa smiled. "Or at least I'm sure Maka feels that way, isn't that right Maka?" Medusa's hand slid down Maka's side to her hip.

Maka leaned into Crona, resting her head on his shoulder. "He's not a bad guy Liz, really."

"I don't believe it," Liz shook her head, she _couldn't_ believe it. "_Patty_!" her sister reacted immediately, changing into a pistol and falling into Liz's hand. "Maka, we're leaving, now," she leveled the pistol at Medusa, knowing full well that it wouldn't do anything to Crona.

Medusa's smile took on a humorous glint. "No, I don't think you are," a dozen arrows shot out of her back, wrapping around Liz in seconds.

Once more Liz was shocked. "You're a… a _witch_?" she asked as she hung there, completely helpless.

Medusa nodded, crossing her arms. "Yes, and you are very rude."

Liz winced as the arrows tightened around her. "Medusa…" Crona looked at his mother, he didn't want her hurting the two of them.

Medusa rolled her eyes, loosening the bonds. "Honestly Crona, you're too nice at times," she went over and sat on the bed, thinking about what she could do. "I'm going to let you go, are you going to try anything else?" Liz shook her head, knowing there was nothing she _could_ do against a witch _and_ that monster next to her. Medusa released her, watching Patty closely as she changed back. "Good, now I want you two to sit down and hear us out."

Liz glared at her the whole time as she and Patty sat down on the bed. "What do you want?"

"It's not really about what I want," Medusa's hand went to Crona's cheek. "It's more about what he wants, which is really why he brought you here in the first place," she kissed him right in front of them.

Liz felt sick. "What the heck is wrong with you!" she looked at Maka noticing how she wasn't reacting at all. "That's your kid!"

Medusa smiled as she pulled back. "Yes, and he's an amazing kisser, isn't that right Maka?" she asked as Maka stood on her toes to kiss him.

What was this? Liz had no idea what she was watching as Crona held Maka gently. "Maka…"

Maka settled back on her feet, smiling up at him. "He's the whole reason I'm here Liz," she hugged him, pushing her head against his chest. "No one is keeping me here, I've been free to leave from the first day."

"Then why haven't you?" what was wrong with her.

"Because I love him," she kissed his neck, as Crona's hand drifted to her butt. "He's a great guy that actually appreciates my body."

"What do you mean?" Liz didn't like where this was going.

"It means my son doesn't care what a girl's body is like," One of Medusa's arrows slid up Maka's back, slicing the dress open. The dress fell away and Liz shook when she watched Crona's fingers sink into Maka's cheeks. "And Maka has been enjoying that part of his personality very much," another of her arrows brushed across Maka's lips, sending sparks up the girl's spine. Liz couldn't believe what she was seeing as Maka began grinding herself against Crona's knee groaning as more of Medusa's arrows slid across her skin.

"Stop it," Liz looked away. "I don't know what kind of freaky magic you used to make her like this but stop it."

Medusa laughed. "I don't think you understand Liz, this is all her," she watched Maka's sex wetting Crona's robe. "Though since you're so opposed to her being with him…" she waved for Crona to bring Maka over. "How about we set up a little bet for her 'freedom?'" Medusa set Maka on her lap, her chest cushioning the girl's back as Crona stood there, just watching Maka squirm with need for him.

"What kind of bet?" Liz asked cautiously, trying not to look at Maka's nude body.

"Well you obviously don't want Maka to stay here, and we certainly won't force her to stay when such close friends want her back," Medusa set a few arrows to poke at Maka's nipples as she fingered the girl's sex. "And I take it you've realized by now why Crona took you like he did Maka?" she asked, curling her fingers inside of Maka, causing her back to arch. "Not to mention the fact that I know you two aren't above using sex to get what you want."

Liz glared at the mention of her and Patty's past. "So?"

"So, how about you have a little sex-off with my son?" Medusa chuckled earning an excited tensing of Crona's body.

Liz looked at him, still glaring. "What are the rules?" she asked without hesitation.

Medusa smiled, it was too easy. "Simple, whoever makes the other cum more wins," her smile turned into a smirk. "And to make things fair you can go first and do whatever you want," Maka whimpered beneath Medusa's touch as the witch chuckled. "Oh and Maka doesn't count for Crona's team obviously because then we'd lose without question," she drove her fingers in deep.

Liz watched the tent in Crona's robe twitch as Maka squirted, her stream drenching the bed in front of her. She sighed, hands reaching up to unclasp the bra she had taken. "Fine, we'll do things your way," she left the panties on.

"We're having sex with him?" Patty asked, eyebrow raised humorously.

"Looks like it," she stood up in front of him. "Stand here," she ordered, pointing at the edge of the bed. Crona did as she said, standing where she pointed as she and her sister set themselves down on their knees in front of him. "You mind?" she asked Medusa.

The witch smiled in response, a few of her arrows slicing over Crona's robe. The fabric fell away, revealing the bulge straining his underwear. Liz quite honestly hadn't expected much from the frail boy when Medusa suggested the wager to them as she pulled his underwear down, but _this_? Liz could only stare at the monster in front of her, her jaw slack with shock.

"_Wow_!" Patty's mouth on the other hand was an O of impressed surprise. "He's huge!"

Medusa laughed at their reactions. "Do you understand yet why I'm so comfortable kissing my own son?" she asked, one of her arrows teasing Maka's clit, her hand trapping the scream in the girl's mouth.

Liz swallowed, pulling herself together. "Sit down," she pushed his thighs, his member bouncing as he hit the bed.

"Is it real?" Patty asked, her awe obvious. Her hand wrapped around him, squeezing down. Crona's wince answered her question. "So _big_."

"Focus Patty, this is for Maka remember," she moved her sister hand to Crona's thigh. "So let's make sure we do this professional so we can get her back," she worried about Patty at times. There was her usual crazy and then there was when she got like this.

Patty smiled, licking her lips. "Ok."

The two looked up at Crona's excited face, then they moved down and kissed his base, their lips almost touching as they drug their tongues up his shaft. Their lips met around his head as he shook, head hanging back as they lick around his tip, practically kissing each other as they did so. They both set a hand beneath him, gently taking hold of his balls, tugging softly as they took turns sucking him into their mouths, driving him crazy the whole time. Soon they could feel the telltale pulsing of Crona's release, the two of them backing up, holding their mouths open as they stroked him. Crona thrust into their hands as he came, his release landing on their tongues as they _tried_ to catch it. After the last shot into their mouth Crona was left staring at the sisters as they swallowed his seed, wiping up and licking it from their fingers, giving him a show.

"That's one for us," Liz kissed the last bit of him from her finger. She had to admit, he actually tasted pretty good. She shook her head then, trying to push the thought out. She wasn't supposed to be enjoying herself, she was supposed to be getting Maka back. She looked at Crona's still hard length. "Ok Patty, you know what to do now," she patted her breasts.

Patty nodded, smiling at Crona. "Lie down," she pushed him onto his back, climbing up to straddle his face as she sandwiched his cock within her chest.

Liz went back to his balls, licking over them as Patty drug her bust along his length, licking at his tip whenever it popped out. Patty shivered a bit when Crona licked her sex but continued on with renewed vigor as he took hold of her butt, pressing her into him further. Liz looked up at her sister's flushed face, watching every pleasurable tense and wince as Crona licked her lips. Maybe she could give that a try next… Patty's moan around Crona's cock snapped her from her thoughts as her sister twitched on top of the boy, pushing her hips against his face further.

"That's one for us," Medusa said mockingly, still torturing Maka with her arrows, making the girl squirm and moan as they watched.

Patty managed to resume her rhythm at first, weakly dragging her chest across him as she sucked his tip as hard as she could moaning as Crona added a finger into her folds. "_Sis_…" she moaned, taking him from her mouth, leaning back and relishing the feeling of his mouth.

"Come on Patty," Liz tried desperately to get her sisters attention. "We have to make him cum more."

But Patty wasn't listening, she was just sitting there, grinding against Crona's face, oblivious to her sister's words. She groaned, moving herself up to his slick shaft, forcing him as deep as she could reach, part of him sliding down her throat. She swallowed around him, her hands going back to his balls, trying to coax a second orgasm from his as her sister screamed, her thighs gripping Crona's head like a vice.

"That's two," Medusa laughed, maneuvering Maka upside down so her face was in the witch's nude lap and the girl's sex to her own mouth.

Liz could just watch as her sister was continuously pushed to the brink by Crona, his tongue reducing her to a drooling mess. She sucked harder and harder, feeling the heat grow in her mouth as more of his pre dripped against her tongue, urging her to continue for what felt like an eternity. She finally pushed herself all the way down when the heat felt like it was at its peak, her lips kissing his base, the last convulsions of her throat bringing him to release. She felt shot after shot pump down her throat, the taste eluding her desperate tongue as she tried to pull herself back to catch it. She only managed to catch the last wave of his release, the final shot covering her tongue and setting whole her body on fire.

She pulled back, her lips popping of his tip as she panted. "That's… two," she said triumphantly.

But Medusa just laughed as she pulled herself from Maka's bud. "Welcome back," she chuckled, glancing down at the meister licking her own sex, her eyes hazy. "Crona made it to five while you were busy," Liz's gaze shot up to Patty's limp body atop Crona's face, her sister's vacant stare proving Medusa's statement true. Five times… and the two of them together had only been able to make him finish _twice_. He was _incredible_. "You know, you might have better luck using somewhere else," Medusa pointed out, letting Maka collapse onto her back in front of her. "Or you might just want to do it for fun, it's not like you're going to win this," she held Maka's face against her, relishing the feeling of the girl licking at her as she noticed Patty's body tense up yet again, a weak giggle the only thing coming out of her mouth. "That's six."

She was right. Liz couldn't believe it but Medusa was right, there was no way that they could win. Her eyes fell to his _still_ erect shaft, a growing part of her mind feeling that maybe it would be alright if they lost. Maka seemed happy enough here, and this Crona kid was indescribably amazing, the fact that he'd made her sister of all people cum six times in a row making it obvious how good he was. She felt her own sex quiver, her body filling with an uncompromising need to have him inside of her.

It was _insane_ when she thought about it. Kidnapped by a Kishin, roped into a sex bet by the kid's mom, and now here she and her sister were, dripping wet for the kid just ready for him to take them.

Liz pushed herself up onto the bed, her hands hastily pulling the panties she wore off. She took hold of his shaft, placing the head at her lips as she spread herself around him. She bounced down, forcing an inch inside, then again adding another, then again and again and _again_, her whole body flaring bright white with heat with each inch that entered her. By the time she had made it to his base, his tip kissing her cervix she knew that she had already cum, or had he made her do it twice? Three times? She couldn't remember and as she weakly looked at Medusa who was enjoying Maka's near unconscious licking she knew that the witch had long since stopped paying attention.

The moment Crona's hands took hold of her hips though she stopped caring. "_Sis_," Patty moaned, her hands on Crona's stomach the only thing holding her up. "_This is so good!_"

Liz could only nod as Crona lifted her up and drove her back down. "_Why could he have kidnapped us earlier?_" she asked, leaning forward herself, her face inches from her sister's.

"_I don't know,_" Patty giggled, kissing Liz suddenly earning a startled clamp around Crona's shaft, making Liz gasp. "_That felt good,_" Patty giggled once she pulled back, hands moving to Liz's sides.

Liz felt herself clamp down once more as her sister kissed her again. Why did this feel so good? She didn't know and frankly didn't care as Crona grew hotter inside of her, her own peak growing closer with each of his thrusts. Soon she was moaning into her sister's mouth, her own hands holding onto Patty tightly as Crona continuously rammed up into her deepest point, driving the girl's voice higher and higher. Then Liz screamed into Patty's mouth, biting her sister's lip as she, Patty and Crona came at once.

The feeling of him pumping her womb full of his cum was enough to nearly drive her to a second orgasm. When the last shot emptied out into her insides her body went limp, falling onto its side as Crona pulled himself out of her, the empty feeling inside filling her body with need once more. However she was just too tired to move as she watched Crona push Patty off his face, moving her onto her back as he moved his tip to Patty's overly sensitive sex. Liz looked down at the growing puddle between her own legs, barely believing so much had come out and he _still_ was ready for more.

He was a monster she decided. He was a sweet, gentle, horse-dicked, incestuous, sex addicted monster. And for whatever reason she and her sister loved him. _"He really is amazing,"_ she thought as she drifted into unconsciousness. She briefly wondered as her mind shut off if Crona would let her ride his face as Patty had. If he had made her sister climax so many times, then she could only imagine how much he make _her_ finish.

She'd have to give it a try sometime.

* * *

_**Ok, there we go with number four. Don't go anywhere because next up we'll be having some nice quality time with the Mizune sisters as they get payback for what the "Academy" did to their sister. Hope you enjoyed.**_


	5. Payback with Mizune

_**Just wanted to take a little time to let everyone know that I accept reasonable requests for this story. If you want to see something specific that you think could be fit in with the way things are going then please feel free to ask, I'll take any and all help. **_

_**So to TobiBear if you're reading, I hope you enjoy the anal in this chapter good sir because Crona definitely will.**_

* * *

Crona didn't know how to feel lately. Ever since the mission that brought Liz and Patty into the fold he had been kept up at night wondering about what Kid had said about him. He was on the road to becoming a Kishin but he didn't know what he wanted anymore and he didn't know how to deal with how strange it made him feel. And if that wasn't bad enough there was also his growing irritation with his mother for stealing Maka and Eruka away from him.

Ever since Eruka had come back with Free Medusa had been sending her off on recon mission after recon mission, in fact Medusa had sent her away just _minutes_ after she had returned the first time, keeping Crona from even saying hello to her or the werewolf. Then there was what Medusa was doing with Maka which made him feel even more irritable. She had _forbidden_ him from even touching the meister, stating that it was because just interacting with her could ruin the "tests" she kept vaguely commenting on. Because of all this he hadn't been able to see both of them and strangely enough his mother as well for four straight days.

The only thing that made him feel a little better about it all though was the knowledge that his mother still owed him a reward from his last mission, which gave him a chance for payback. She had gotten carried away with toying with Maka and had tired herself out long before Crona was finished Patty, amazingly forgetting about him. However this just gave him an entirely new problem: how to use the reward. It was all just so frustrating trying to figure it all out.

The sound of his name being called brought him from his thoughts. He looked down and pulled his hand away instantly when he saw Patty's tearful face against his lap, her throat swallowing around his length frantically. She slowly pulled off his length, sucking on him all the way to the head. She popped his tip from her mouth, giggling between pants, her eyes hazy as she looked up at him. "That… was… _fun_."

"Are you alright?" Crona asked with worry, turning to Liz. "How long was I-"

Liz smiled, placing a hand on his thigh. "It's ok, you just spaced out for a minute."

Crona looked back at Patty's tears, feeling awful even though she was smiling back at him. "I am so sorry-"

Patty's eyes widened. "Don't be!" she looked at his length, hungrily licking her lips. "Do that _again_!"

Crona shivered. He had been sleeping with the sisters almost nonstop since their first time together because of Medusa but he _still_ didn't know how to deal with Patty's personality. She wanted him to be so _rough_ with her and do things that sounded like they'd hurt anyone else, and she was so _forceful_ about it too. She had a habit of yelling and mumbling for him to do things harder and faster even after he left bruises from holding onto her so tightly and sometimes even after he made her pass out from the pleasure. She had told him one morning after a particularly intense session that she liked waking up sore for whatever reason.

He honestly preferred Liz between the two sisters. She was level headed, cared about the people close to her, and liked taking things slow and gentle as opposed to Patty's preferred style of vigorous sex. He liked lying on the bed with Liz after Patty knocked herself out from the sex, just kissing and letting her go at her own pace on top of him. She was nice, and her easy going attitude did wonders for him when he was feeling stressed out.

"You alright champ?" Liz asked, pushing herself up against his arm. "You don't usually space out like that."

Crona shook his head, wincing as Patty took him back in her mouth, trying to push herself down as far as he had. "I-I'm fine, just thinking," he brushed away Patty's tears with his thumb, feeling her smile around him.

"What about?" Liz kissed his lips, a hand going to Patty's head to steady herself against him. Patty moaned beneath the two of them as Liz pushed her down, the vibrations making Crona tense as the tip of his cock was pushed down her throat like before.

He could barely think of the simple answer because of the sensation. "A-about, Maka-_ah_!" he gasped at the feeling of Patty tongue swiping across the underside of his length. "A-and Eruka."

"Something happen with them?" Liz took Patty by the hair, dragging her sister off of him, she'd choke if someone didn't pull her off. Patty shot a dirty look at her sister before taking a quick breath then shoving herself back down.

Crona shook his head, shivering at the feeling she was giving him. "No, they've just been gone for a _while_!" he tensed, his hands weaving through Patty's hair as she bobbed her head in his lap. "I-I miss them."

Liz grinned. "Getting bored with the two of us?" she teased.

Crona's eyes went wide at the notion. "_No_! Of course not!"

Liz chuckled, kissing his cheek. "Relax, I'm just kidding," she still felt like teasing him however. "Though, it must be hard, not getting to play with Maka and that tiny witch," she pushed Patty back down on him, earning an appreciative moan from both. "Getting to watch that huge cock of yours stretch them out," she grinned at his reddening face. "Not to mention that you can make little miss proper pee the bed whenever you want."

"Liz…" why did she have to say such dirty things?

But she continued. "And who knows what that frog girl's kink is?" she wondered out loud. "Maybe you could talk to that prison guy we saw her with, see if she has a thing for taking two guys at once-"

Crona unknowingly growled, a feeling of possessiveness setting in. "No, all of you belong to _me_, no one else-" he blinked, realizing what he was saying. He blushed deeper, ashamed of saying something like that. "I-I mean, t-that's not-" he whimpered as Patty swallowed around him again.

"Crona," Liz could barely hold back her laughs as she dragged her sister back up. "I was just kidding," she kissed him, nibbling at his lip, the sensation making cock throb in Patty's mouth. "_We belong to you and we know it,_" she mumbled into his mouth as she shoved Patty down _hard_. Crona thrust into Patty's mouth with a moan, holding her head against his lap as his cum pumped down her throat, earning an appreciative groan from the girl. He looked down at her, shivering a bit at the blank stare she gave him, her mouth unconsciously sucking on him still. "She's dedicated isn't she?" Liz asked, petting Patty's hair, her sister's moan causing Crona's cock to flex in her throat. "She just sits there, letting you use her like a toy."

She pulled Patty up, her sister sucking on Crona the entire time, pulling the last bit of cum from his tip with a _pop_ as the boy tried not to pull the young girl all the way back down again. Patty collapsed the second Liz let go of her hair, her damp body twitching with every breath, the bed below her drenched with sweat and juices. Liz moved down to her sister and kissed the girl's open mouth, her tongue doing its best to drag away the cum Patty hadn't swallowed, her sister's blank mind not even noticing.

Liz savored the flavor of him as she moved back to Crona. "My turn," she straddled his lap pulling his head to her breasts. She rolled her hips against his, shivering as he hugged her, his mouth latching around a nipple. "God I love you," it still felt so strange saying that, yet she couldn't bring herself to care. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Crona smiled sweetly up at her, her chest growing warm from his words.

She leaned down and kissed him, enjoying the pleasant heat that spread throughout her. She pulled back, her heavy breaths tickling his face. "Hey Crona?" she asked, falling backwards onto the bed. "How long will it be before Medusa stops making us take those potions?" she asked curiously.

Crona frowned at the question. "Making you? I-I thought you wanted to take them."

Liz shook her head, hands reaching down to spread herself for him. "Why would I want to do that? I've wanted you to knock me up ever since the first night."

Crona tensed at her words, freezing right in front of her. "… What?"

Liz smiled, staring at him lovingly. "I want to have your kids, and Patty does too," she reached out with her legs using him to drag herself closer. "But Medusa kept saying she may need us later, so we _have_ to take those potions," she took hold of his length, stroking it with both hands.

"But… b-but I…" he didn't know what to say. She wanted kids? He understood that something like that was a risk with what he did with all of them but… "I-I don't think I'd know how to handle being a… a-a dad," how _could_ he? "I-I'm not even as old as you are."

"That's alright," she reached up, pulling him down so he lay on top of her, his length poking at her thigh. "You'd make a great dad," she reached between them, placing his tip within her entrance. "If only Medusa would let you that is," she flexed her walls around his head drawing out a whimper. "Can you talk to her? _Please_?" she almost sounded like she was begging him.

He swallowed, mouth dry. She really wanted that? If her desperate expression was any indication then she really did. "I… I-I guess I could try talking to her," if she and Patty really wanted it this badly then he would do his best to make them happy. Still, to think about something like this so suddenly…

Liz noticed his discomfort and smiled. "Hey, we can wait if you want, I just wanted to know if it could happen, I'm not in that big a rush," she kissed his cheek, thankful that he'd even consider it. "But now that you're thinking about it…" she turned herself around, her walls scraping across his sensitive tip making him gasp. "How about a little practice?" she looked back at him as she ground her entrance across his head, her entire body trembling in excitement. "Go ahead and give it to me as hard as you can," she gripped the bed sheets tightly, preparing herself. "And please, _please_ cum inside me as much as you want."

Crone took hold of her hips gently, her words setting him on edge. He felt so nervous all of a sudden as he sat there, not knowing how to react to this situation. He had never done this knowingly trying to make any of his girls pregnant, and even with Medusa during their first time he knew that she didn't actually mean what she was saying. But Liz actually wanted it, she wanted it and even went so far as to get on her hands and knees for him which he knew she hated. If she was willing to go that far just to _practice_ making a baby… then he felt that he should give it his best to make her as happy as she wanted.

Crona took a deep breath then thrust forward as hard as he could, Liz's eyes going wide at the sensation of her sex stretching around him. She never liked doing it from behind, it always made her feel like nothing but a slut just waiting for whoever she was with to use her, but she could tolerate it with Crona. Her, Patty, Maka, Medusa, that girl Eruka, they were all nothing but Crona's toys and they accepted it, but they each loved him because they knew he didn't think of them that way at all. He loved and respected each of them separately and it just made him so much more amazing to her.

Liz bit her lip, stars flashing in front of her eyes with each collision between his cock and her cervix, his fingers sending jolts up her spine as they squeezed her hips to the point of bruising. Her moans steadily grew in volume, eventually devolving into screams as he rammed into her mercilessly again and again, her walls almost crushing him with their tightness. She bit into the sheets trying to muffle herself but Crona wouldn't have that. He gave her a particularly savage thrust that made her entire body go limp then slowly turned her onto her back so that she was facing him again, her entire body flushed with lust for him. He entwined his fingers with hers and kissed her as he resumed his pace, enjoying the feeling of her screaming into his mouth with each thrust.

She could feel him steadily growing hotter inside of her, his length thickening in preparation for what was coming, the feeling of his massive burning shaft driving its way into her core pushing Liz to the brink. He gave her one last brutal thrust, bottoming out within her as his release came, the feeling of his hot seed exploding into her womb pushing Liz over the deep end. She bit his lip _hard_, tasting blood as her climax rolled through her, the taste and feelings she was experiencing making her world go white with pleasure.

They sat through there for what felt like an eternity afterwards, just basking in the afterglow as they hugged each other close, panting. "_I love you,_" Liz mumbled into his mouth between breaths. "_I love you…_" she moaned it like a mantra as she came down from her high. Crona pulled himself from her vicelike womanhood, licking his wounded lip tenderly as he looked over what he had done. Liz looked back up at him, her eyes still a bit hazy. She noticed the faint taste of copper in her mouth. "I… I bit your lip…" she panted.

Crona smiled, reassuring her. "It's ok… Ragnarok kept you… from going too deep."

"Sorry," her hands trailed down to her stomach, pressing down on the heat trapped inside. "That was _amazing_," she moaned, shivering as his seed was pushed out. "We need to practice like that more often."

Crona laughed softly. "You sound like Patty."

Liz chuckled. "Then you really do make people crazy," she weakly lifted a hand. "Can you get me one of those potions?" she asked despite everything she had said to him before. "Don't want to piss off the boss lady," she noted his frown and smiled. "I wasn't kidding Crona, I can wait until you're ready," she rubbed her belly affectionately. "This is more than enough for now."

Crona stood on unsteady legs, moving to the drawer next to the bed. Medusa had filled the entire thing with potions after his first night with Liz and Patty, stating that she knew it would be empty by the end of the week. He pulled one of the five that were left in the drawer, handing it to Liz as he lay down next to her.

Crona was left to his own thoughts again while Liz drank her vial. What she had said about Patty wanting a child making him think. "Do you think that Maka and Eruka want that too?" he wondered out loud. "Kids?"

Liz nodded. "Definitely," she didn't even hesitate with her response. "I guarantee that any girl you sleep with would want your kids by the end of the night." She smiled at his thoughtful face. "And while this girl would enjoy nothing more than to sit here and cuddle she knows she can't," she reached out for him. "Carry me?"

Crona turned his back to her, letting her wrap her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He glanced at Patty's unconscious form as he stood up. "Shouldn't we…"

Liz shook her head. "Believe me, _never_ wake her up unless you absolutely have to," she kissed his back. "Now come on, let's go get cleaned up," he could feel her smiling against him. "And who knows, maybe we can get some more practice in," she chuckled. "I heard shower sex can be fun."

Crona shook his head, barely believing the energy the sisters had. They almost made _him_ look normal in comparison.

…

Medusa looked over Maka's flushed body, eyeing the girl's vacant stare and dripping sex with a sultry smile. She was hanging against the wall, arms held above her, a trail of her juices staining the stone beneath her legs. Medusa had been enjoying herself immensely for the past four days, relishing the torture she'd been putting Maka through in their free time along with denying Crona more pleasure. She mainly loved how she had learned after the second day of testing on Maka that his presence wouldn't affect the results in the slightest. She had kept it from him for as long as she had just to mess with him, to try and build up a reaction.

Plus having little Maka all to herself was a nice treat. "Maka, it's _play_ _time_," she smiled as the girl reacted, her legs pressing together, heat growing between them as she leaked onto the floor. Medusa snapped her fingers, catching the small girl as the restraints disappeared. "So, what do you want to do today?" she asked, carrying Maka over to the small bed in the room. Medusa sat down and placed Maka facedown across her lap, a hand trailing to the girl's wet lips.

"_Spank me,_" she whimpered, shaking from the feeling of Medusa's touch.

The witch chuckled. That had been an interesting bit of information she had gathered after their first session together, Maka was a masochist. Her hand slid over Maka's cheek, eyeing the bruised flesh with relish, spanking seemed to be the girl's favorite pain so far. "Now-now, what do you say?" she teased.

"Please spank me Lady Medusa," Make said instantly, squirming under the witch's hand.

"Good girl," Medusa raised her hand. A loud _clap_ filled the room as her hand connected followed by Maka's moan. Medusa looked at her wet palm humorously. "Someone is wet today," she spanked her again harder, squeezing Maka's reddening skin. "Why is that?"

Maka smiled weakly, her mind barely registering Medusa's words. "You said the tests are _over!_" she squeaked out the last word as Medusa spanked her again. "S-so I can see Crona-_ah_!" another savage slap. "… _Again_," her backside stung wonderfully.

Medusa understood how she felt. She had been satisfying herself well enough with the girl for the past four days, trapping her so she couldn't go to Crona herself, but the need for Crona's touch kept growing within the two of them each passing day. After some thought she supposed that this had gone on long enough, plus the thought of Crona's reaction to her telling him that he could have enjoyed Maka at any time sent a pleasant chill down her spine. Maybe she'd finally make him snap and take action against her, a witch could hope.

"I suppose I've kept you to myself long enough," another slap. "And I have to admit I've missed my son," she grabbed Maka by the hair, lifting her up then tossing her onto her back. "How about we go see him once we're done here?" Maka nodded, her body limp. "Now what do you say?"

"Thank you Lady Medusa," she moaned.

"Very good," Medusa let out a few arrows to tease Maka's nipples. She reached down and pinched Maka's clit, absolutely loving the girl's scream as she came. "You're such a little slut aren't you Maka?" she pinched and tugged at the girl's nub as her arrows prodded her chest prolonging the stream coming from the girl's sex as she whimpered, her body numb. "Look at you, spreading your legs for someone who isn't Crona, wetting the bed like a worthless animal."

"_I'm sorry,_" she groaned weakly.

"Oh I'm not criticizing you," Medusa retracted the arrows, looking over her handiwork. Maka lay sprawled over the bed, the sheets soaked, her sex twitching in the afterglow "I'm simply pointing out the facts," she stood up, brushing at her robes. "Now get up, I'm sure Crona would love to see you after so long."

Maka amazingly pushed herself up without much effort brining a satisfactory smile to Medusa's lips. That was a one of the side effects Medusa had discovered during her tests, Crona's mad blood had made the meister much sturdier then before, she could walk away from things that would normally put someone her size out for a week. Medusa felt a pleasant shiver as she could only imagine how Crona could have affected the sisters, the possibilities giving her a sudden urge to go test them. She was already thinking up what could be done to the two of them as Maka went over to the drawer, looking for one of the dresses Medusa had made for her.

"Leave it," the witch ordered. "Toy's like you and the others don't need clothes at home unless we're expecting guests," she waved for the girl to follow.

Maka dropped the fabric without question. "Yes ma'am," she looked up thoughtfully as she followed Medusa. "Do you think he's missed me?" she asked hopefully?

"He seems to love your…" how could she describe it? "_Gift_, almost obsessively, so I'd imagine he's missed you."

Maka smiled hoping so. "I hope Liz and Patty have been taking care of him."

"Oh believe me they have," the scene of Crona and Liz's _practice_ tickling her, though at the same time it made her think a bit about what they were practicing for.

How would Crona's blood mix with a weapon or meister when having a child? Would it amplify the child's abilities or create new ones? Would it allow more meister-weapon hybrids like him? So many question's that made her almost giddy with the prospect of all the experiments she could do to find out the answers. And then her thoughts expanded even further when she sensed the snakes she placed inside of Eruka entering the base, the young witch returning from the last mission Medusa gave her no doubt. How would he affect witches? How much had he already affected Medusa herself?

"Tell me Maka, have you thought about having a child with Crona?" she asked, making conversation as her mind raced with the ever expanding possibilities.

"Of course I have!" Maka answered excitedly. "I'd love something like that!" she calmed a bit right after, thinking about it. "Though… I don't want to rush things," she clasped her hands behind her back. "We're still pretty young, and I want to help Crona get as strong as he could be above everything else."

"That's good that you think that way," Medusa glanced back at her, thinking about all she had discovered in just a few days about Crona's effect on others. "Liz seems to feel the exact same way."

Maka smiled. "I knew she'd fall for him," her smile went a little crooked. "What does Patty think about him?"

"That Crona's cock is the best she's ever had," Medusa chuckled. "She certainly likes it rough doesn't she?"

Maka's face heated up a bit, nodding. "Is Crona dealing with her ok?"

"Oh Liz is keeping her in line, don't worry," Medusa closed in on a door at the end of the hall. "Here we are."

Maka pushed past her before the door was even halfway open, eyes locking on Crona, Patty and Liz sitting on a soft couch in front of a big TV. "Crona!" she ran towards him, her voice startling him.

The next thing Crona knew Maka tackled him, her nude body pressing against him as she hugged him close. "Maka?" he was surprised to say the least. "What are you doing here?" he noticed Medusa walking in behind her.

Medusa shrugged. "I got bored with my little ploy, plus I missed playing with you."

Crona frowned at her as Maka kissed his cheek. "Ploy?"

"Medusa lied," Maka answered, too happy to think about what she was saying. "You could have played with me whenever you wanted when she was testing me but she kept me locked up so you couldn't," she ground herself against his leg as he stared at his mother's smug face.

"You… you lied?" Crona believed it without a doubt but still… "Why?"

"You know I love playing with you however possible," Medusa chuckled as Liz glared at her. Crona could only stare at her, the irritation he had felt earlier growing into anger. She had kept Maka away from him for all that time when it didn't affect her tests at all! Medusa smirked as he slowly glared. "Oh come now, it's not like you'd expect anything less," she was right, he wasn't surprised. "And now that Eruka is back from her last mission all your toys are here to stay," she gestured around the room. "So you can enjoy yourself as much as you want tonight," she said just as a door on the opposite side of the room opened.

Eruka walked in surprising Crona from his irritable thoughts. "Eruka?" he hadn't actually believed his mother when she said the young witch was back, thinking it was just another mean joke.

"Hi Crona," she waved with a smile, then faced Medusa. "Everything you asked for is done."

But Medusa just looked past her as five small bodies followed her through the door and closed it. "Eruka, where's Free?" and why were the Mizune sisters with her? Her last mission was to make contact with them and feed them the lie that the Academy had killed their sister, not bring them here.

"Practicing," the frog witch answered. "He was having trouble with his powers so he left to work on them."

"And the Mizune sisters?" Medusa asked, her tattoo's slithering beneath her clothes cautiously as the small witches were drawn to Maka, an eyebrow raised on each of their faces as they took in her nude body grinding across Crona.

Eruka blushed a bit, noticing it as well. "I uh, I told them about Crona and how he had some Academy students as slaves, and well…" she shrugged, not knowing what else to do. "They wanted to come see it for themselves."

Medusa relaxed a bit. "Really? How interesting," very actually considering her recent thoughts. Yet another test subject perhaps… "Well then, welcome Mizune family, I hope you find things to your liking."

"_Chi-chi-chi,_" they answered in unison.

"Who are they?" Crona asked, looking at the little witches curiously, they looked exactly like a witch he had seen with Eruka during a past witch's meeting.

"Some friends who wanted to meet you," Eruka glanced down at them, feeling a little embarrassed about Maka. "Uh, so there they are," she gestured to Maka and the sisters.

The Mizunes stared at the three girls around Crona for a moment then snickered as one, four of them floating off the ground and moving towards the one still on the floor. They stacked themselves up on top of each other, their hats disappearing into the clothes of the one stacked above them. The strange pillar they made glowed bright pink then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"You know I honestly didn't believe Eruka at first," Mizune stepped out of the cloud, crossing her arms as she looked Crona over. "And yet here you are with a bunch of students just like she said."

Liz looked the new witch over. "So who are you supposed to be?"

"Just someone looking for some payback for her dead sister," she eyed Maka curiously. "So what exactly did you _do_ to them?" the girl looked like she already came.

"Crona just convinced them that his side is better is all," Medusa answered, going over to the couch. She nudged Maka to the side and placed a hand in Crona's lap. "My son can be very persuasive," he shivered, her hand raising a tent beneath his robe. He may be irritated with her but that didn't change how she made him feel about her touch.

"So you really are a sicko like Eruka said huh?" Mizune asked making the young witch squeak as everyone in the room eyed Crona's growing bulge.

Medusa clanked at Eruka, eyebrow raised. "Oh did she now?"

Mizune shrugged. "Well not in those words exactly," she licked her lips, eyeing the boy with a sultry smile. "She just said that the kid was so good that even his mom wanted to fuck him."

"That's true enough I suppose," Medusa kissed his cheek, squeezing the tip of his tent. "Would you like to come find out?"

"I think I just might," she looked over the others. "First things first though," she focused on Crona. "You wouldn't mind letting me borrow your girls for a bit before we get to know each other would you?"

"What for?" Crona frowned, wondering what she could possibly want with them.

"Oh I promise you'll enjoy it," she walked over to the couch, brushing a hand against his cheek. "Hell, I'll even let you join in, you seem a little tense after all," she nudged his tent with her knee sending a shiver across his body.

Crona looked between all the girls around him, their flushed arousal evident. They weren't arguing yet so… "Uh… I-I guess that's alright," she didn't sound like she was threatening them.

"Great," she grabbed Crona's hand, pulling him from the couch. "Can I tell your toys what to do?"

Crona rubbed his arm, not liking how she made them sound like objects. "Ok…"

"Great," she turned to the girls. "Everyone strip down," Mizune dragged the foot rest of the couch over, sitting down, crossing a leg over as she watched.

Crona watched as Liz and Patty began taking off their already skimpy clothes and then looked at Medusa as she stood up to come over to him. He swallowed, mouth dry. "… Y-you too."

Medusa stopped. "Excuse me?"

"You… y-you still owe me," he tried to straighten up, trying to have some small bit of authority. "You never gave me my reward for my last mission."

Medusa just stared, trying to remember. Had she… she couldn't have forgotten, she'd never forget something as important as… She had. She could only laugh as she realized he was right. "My-my how long have you been sitting on this?" she wondered aloud as she took hold of her robe.

Mizune glanced back at Eruka. "You want to join in too?" she asked with a smirk.

Eruka looked between her and Crona, feeling a little worried, knowing Mizune's reputation. Crona wouldn't let anything happen to her right? "I guess that's alright," she moved over to the couch, grabbing at her dress.

When all four girls and Medusa stood naked in front of them Mizune snapped her fingers. The couch disappeared in a plume of smoke and when it cleared Crona found a bed where it had been. Mizune grinned, glancing at Crona's twitching tent. "Alright, everybody stand up in a line," she snapped her fingers again and a bag came into existence in her arms. She set it down on the foot rest then pulled out a handful of Band-Aids with a strange rune on each of them.

Medusa eyed them cautiously. "Are those what I think they are?"

Crona frowned as Mizune nodded. "What are they?"

"Just Band-Aids, she was talking about the runes on the back," she pulled out a number of small pink ovals, moving over to Maka first. "They just keep a girl from cumming, and she can't take them off until they're shut off," she bandaged one of the ovals against Maka's nipple, the rune flashing red as the meister shivered uncomfortably. She continued on, placing another against Maka's another nipple then one against her clit before moving on to Patty. "Don't worry kid," she glanced back at Crona's worried expression. "All I need to do is snap my fingers and they shut off instantly," she grinned. "Not to mention the fact that they have a twenty four hour expiration date, they fall off after that."

Crona swallowed, watching Patty brush her fingers across the bandages, pressing on them and giggling. "Ok then."

When Mizune finished placing the last oval against Medusa's clit she went back to the bag, twirling a finger. "Alright, everyone turn around and bend over," she rooted around in her bag as they did what she said, each of their sexes facing Crona as she turned back around. She had a number of identical toys in her hands and Crona noticed how each were just a little smaller than his penis but covered in dozens of little bumps. She moved to Maka first. "Hope you don't mind stretching her out a bit," Crona didn't understand what she meant, he was much bigger than those toys.

Maka squirmed not knowing what Mizune was doing. "What are you talking about-" she squealed when Mizune shoved the toy into her, the tip reaching all the way to her core. She shook, whimpering as Mizune moved on to Patty.

Each girl moaned into varying degrees as Mizune placed the toys inside of them, and that confused her a bit, she didn't understand how not a single one of them had screamed from something as large as those toys being put in. With Medusa on the other hand she had expected the witch to remain almost the same, a faint flush to her cheeks being the only difference. Mizune looked over them, nodding at the sight of them clenching around the toys. "Ok, one last thing," she went back to the bag.

Crona frowned. "W-what else is there?"

_"Their asses of course,"_ she mumbled, digging through the bag as Crona's eyes went wide. She raised an eyebrow. "What?" she looked back at the line of girls that hadn't heard her statement then back to him, frowning herself now. "Wait… you're telling me that with all of them you haven't done it there yet?" Crona shook his head and she laughed. "Oh then you're in for a treat today," she pulled out a jar of something clear and another set of toys identical to the first set.

"What's that?" he asked, looking at the jar as Mizune uncapped it, dipping her hand into it.

"Just another little magic item," she said, sliding her slick hand around the toy. "It's made for keeping a girl clean for the entire day," she smiled back at him as she spread Maka's cheeks open. "Nobody wants to fuck a dirty ass after all do they?" she pressed the tip to Maka's tiny hole, shoving it all the way in before she could even react. Crona watched her back arch as she screamed, her sex clamping down in the toy inside of it as her ass stretched around the second. She was gripping the sheets so tightly now, her ass tingling from the gel as it cleaned her insides. "There, now we'll just let that sit in there for a bit and do its job," she moved on to Patty who was looking at Maka excitedly.

Once more she went down the row only this time each girl reacted how she had expected, going limp as the girth of the toy knocked the air out of them. Even Medusa reacted this time, a gasp coming out as her ass was filled. Crona could only stare at the sight in front of him now, his cock twitching as each girl squirmed.

Mizune smiled. "See? I told you you'd like it," she took his hand and dragged the foot rest to the other side of the bed so that they were face to face with everyone on the bed. She got down onto her knees in front of him, a hand going to the bottom of his robe. "Now, how about we get to know each other while we let the others get ready for you?" she snapped her fingers.

Crona thought he heard a faint _buzz_ before each girl on the bed tensed up, their moans soon all he could hear as they writhed on the bed. Each of them reacted differently to the vibrators both inside and out of them but each of them made him throb. Maka's eyes rolled up into the back of her head as she lay limp, Patty's eyes had gone hazy as she devolved into giggles, Liz was biting the sheets trying to keep her moans from coming out, Eruka's mouth hung open with an almost pained expression and Medusa was trying her best to hide her reaction, her fists clenched tight in front of her as her lips trembled together.

Mizune watched each twitch from the tent in his robe. "Wow, you're a lively one aren't you?" she chuckled, lifting his robe up. She hooked her hands around his underwear as her pulled the rest over his head, the smell of his musk filling her nose and putting a hungry smile on her lips. When she pulled his underwear down however her smile disappeared and was replaced by a slack jaw. She watched it bob in front of her as Crona stepped out of his underwear. "That's… that's a really big dick," was all she could think to say. She reached out hesitantly, taking hold of it tenderly, her disbelief making her feel like it would fade away the second she touched it. She held it with both hands, his girth too large to hold with just one, just staring in awe. "So that's why they didn't react when I put those toys in," she just laughed, watching a bead of pre leak form his tip from her touch. "They've been getting fucked by this huge thing!"

Crona shifted around at her words, embarrassed. "C-can you please not say things like that?"

Mizune licked her lips in anticipation. "Kid you let me have this thing and I'll do whatever you want after," she snapped her fingers yet again, her clothes disappearing in another plume of smoke. Without another word she kissed the side of his base, licking along his length until she got to his tip where she kissed it again. She took him in her mouth and gave his head a suck, licking up his pre with a moan. She pulled off, stroking him still. "Come on kid, let's see if this thing is just for show," she opened her mouth wide.

He just looked at her for a second as she put her hands on her lap. He hesitantly put his hands in her hair tensing up a bit when she nodded. He placed his tip into her mouth, shivering as she wrapped around it, sucking and licking again. He slowly pushed in, shaking as the wet heat of her mouth took him in further and further until he held her against his pelvis. He looked down at her flushed face against him, her nose in his pubes, her throat swallowing around him. He pulled himself out to the tip moaning as she sucked on him the whole time, her mouth trying to pull him back into. She looked up with lust in her eyes, nodding once again as she took hold of his hips.

Crona gripped her hair tightly and rammed himself back down, his cock slipping down her throat with ease, the sensation urging him to continue. Crona began thrusting in and out, his mind drifting to memories of his first time doing this to Medusa. It felt so nice, her tongue flattened against the underside of his length, her well timed sucking whenever he pulled out, and her _sounds_ she made. He slammed down ever harder after each wet _gluck_ she made as he pounded into the back of her throat, harder and harder until he was sure he had bruised the inside of her neck. He looked up to the girls on the bed, feeling himself grow hotter at their unabashed looks of lust as they reacted to him using Mizune.

He focused mainly on Medusa however, watching his mother's face as her mask slowly fell apart, her lips parting and letting out one of the sweetest moans he had ever heard from her. The sound of her matched with the sight of them all and the feeling of Mizune's throat finally got to him, his length thickening right before he rammed into Mizune's mouth one last time. She moaned around him as rope after rope of white hot cum hosed down her throat. He was so _good_.

Crona pulled her from his length and let her lean against his legs, enjoying the sound of her panting below him. _"So it's… not just for show…"_ Mizune said between pants.

"So is that it?" Crona asked, eyes drifting back to the others wondering what they were feeling right now.

"Oh no, it's definitely not," she got up unsteadily, moving over to the bed. She collapsed onto her stomach face to face with Liz as she spread her cheeks open. "Come over here kid," she pushed her butt up with her knees presenting herself to him. "Since you haven't ever done anal before, how about you let me show you how it's done?" she looked back at him as he got onto the bed. "First things first, can you lick it? It can really hurt if it isn't wet," Crona looked over to the gel. "Its fine!" she assured him, desperate to feel his touch. "I use it every morning so I'm ready for anything," she waved her ass in the air for him. "_Please_," she begged. "I love the feeling so _much_!"

Crona took hold of her hips, lifting her up so that her pink hole was level with his mouth. He hesitantly licked it, feeling her twitch as he took in the strange flavor, it wasn't as bad as he had expected, in fact it wasn't bad at all. He kissed her hole, his tongue pushing its way into the velvet of her anus, her moans egging him on as she squeezed around him. He pulled back, watching the little hole slowly close back up. He was going to be inside of that?

He placed her back down on the bed, moving his tip to prod at her ass. "_Do it,_" Mizune groaned.

He pushed himself forward, both his and Mizune's eyes going wide as he steadily filled her to the brim. They moaned in unison as she contracted around him, her tightness unlike anything he had ever experienced before and his size larger than anything she'd ever taken. "W-what is this?" Crona whimpered as she clenched around him.

_"This is my ass,"_ Mizune groaned, as Crona pulled himself out to the tip, the soft velvet of her ass clinging to him the whole time. "_Oh, that's it…_" she moaned, the heat of his cock driving her mad. "_You're so damn _huge_!_" she yelled as he pushed back in. He set up a slow pace, just savoring the feeling of her tightness around him as he slid in and out. "God this is great," she did her best to slam herself backwards to meet his thrusts trying to make him go faster. "Come on kid, don't just sit there going slow all night," she begged, desperate for more. "Hurry up and _fuck_ _me! Fuck my ass raw!_" Crona grit his teeth and slammed forward, giving her just what she wanted. "Oh _yes_!" she shook with each impact of his hips. "Fuck me! _Fuck me so hard so I can't walk tomorrow!"_ she screamed, her voice going hoarse. "_Fuck me and use my ass like a fucking cum dump!_"

She was so loud she made Patty seem quiet in comparison, if that were even possible. Her screams just grew and grew as she begged for him to break her further, to fill her, to _use_ her, her words just egging him on, urging him to go even harder. He could get used to this honestly, having a girl that screamed for him to use her instead of please her like Patty did. He loved making his girls happy of course, but as he sat there with Mizune, his thrusts becoming more and more frantic with each scream begging for his cum he could only think of how good _he_ felt. He gave her one last savage thrust, one final scream ripping from her throat as he came inside of her, pushing her over the brink.

She went limp beneath him as he filled her, the feeling of each rope of cum painting her insides as she squeezed around him making her feel absolutely amazing. "_Oh god yeeeees…_" she moaned as Crona collapsed against her. He turned onto his back, dragging her on top of him as he kissed her neck affectionately. He slowly pulled her off of him, his cock popping from her hole as he placed her beside him. "_That… that was incredible,"_ she shivered as some cum leaked from her abused hole. "_You're fucking incredible._"

"Did that feel good?" Crona asked, hoping it did.

"Oh yeah," she laughed. "You definitely know how to give a girl what she wants, I can't feel my legs."

"Is that ok?" it really didn't sound like it.

"Yeah, it just means you did it right," the two were drawn to a moan beside them. Mizune looked over at the other girls, watching their tearful faces with relish, they probably felt like they were going to explode by now. "What do you want to do with them?"

Crona looked from Maka to Medusa, his eyes staying on his mother's pained expression. A sudden thought that made him smile came to him as he pushed himself to his feet. He walked over to the other side of the bed, a hand settling down on Medusa's butt. "Mizune, you can let the others finish," she raised a hand to snap. "Not Medusa." Mizune snapped and all but Medusa writhed on the bed, the intensity of their climaxes soaking that part of the bed all the way through as they each passed out. Crona took hold of the toy in Medusa's hole, watching his mother closely as he thought about what he was doing. "… T-those bandages are going to stay on," he swallowed, barely believing what he was saying as he pulled the toy out. "Y-you always toyed with me before… n-never letting me finish while you got to have all the fun," he prodded Medusa's gaping hole with his fingers, drawing a weak moan from her. He put his tip inside, letting her close around it with a groan, but instead of thrusting inside he pulled it back out, shoving the toy back in. Crona moved down the row removing the toys and bandages from the others, moving them one by one to the other side of the bed away from her.

And while no matter how much her body burned for him no amount of lust could trump Medusa's sense of pride for her son. He was on his way to becoming the dominant man she wanted him to be, because by denying her now he increased his confidence and power over her. Not to mention the fact that now he knew he had the threat of putting these bandages back on and making her go through it all over again whenever he finished a mission. She'd have to apologize to him tomorrow and hope that he didn't put on a new bandage on while she slept, if she could even sleep with these toys buzzing away that is.

_"Good night Crona,"_ Medusa groaned as he got into bed between all the girls, trying to get comfortable. _"I love you."_

Crona smiled at her. "I love you too mom," he looked down at Mizune as she kissed his cheek. "Can you make them buzz harder?"

Before Medusa even had time to beg her mind went white, the pleasure blinding her. So _proud_.

* * *

_**Tobi, I hope you enjoyed. Everyone else, I hope this makes gets the gears turning, I could use all the help I could get.**_


	6. Training And Plans

_**I am still alive.**_

_**And I'm terribly sorry for all of this wait. Finals, my car breaking down, helping my dad out at work and almost losing all of my classes for the next semester of college do to a glitch left me way too tired to work on anything fun once I got back home. But now everything has been taken care of and I am good to go once again.**_

_**Now onto the story. So a few people wanted some training for the girls so they could help Crona out later, so why not throw in a little bit of "training" to go with it too? (: 3) Also I hope you guys like a submissive Mamadusa, cause there's going to be a lot of her from here on out.**_

_** And on a side note, to King Naruto and Cronafan, I am sorry to rain on your parades but I guess this needs to be said. First off, this story is not nor will it ever be a crossover fic, so no One Piece or anything else. Secondly none of the girls in this story will be futa and none of the boys will be genderbent(**_**yet). **_**And thirdly, there are only one version of each character in here, so no female or male counterparts or long lost sisters or brothers.**_

_**So with all that being said please do not ask anything that falls into those categories, ask for plausible things that can fit into the Soul eater plot line, like a date with a certain character between missions or for a certain way that Crona tricks or just straight up breaks a girl into being consumed by his madness. Look up their personalities like I have and create an easily acceptable scenario.**_

_** Ok, so other than all of that, I hope you enjoy the newest chapter. (I hope to get some more out quickly.)**_

* * *

Mizune awoke the next morning to two things that made her smile, a blissfully sore body, and Crona's peaceful face. She chuckled a bit as he turned in his sleep, a hand draping itself across her breasts, then took the chance to really look him over. He actually was a pretty cute kid now that she really took the time to look, and that _thing_ between his legs was definitely a nice point in his favor too. All in all she believed that she would enjoy living here with this kid, though if she was actually going to do it she'd have to have a word with those other girls. She liked him, and she definitely wanted him, but she didn't want to overstep any boundaries, she was new after all.

Speaking of the other girls though, where were they? When she took the time to look around the bed Mizune found that it was empty except for Medusa on the other side, a faint buzzing barely noticeable. When she thought about it however the shower came to mind and when she stopped to listen she could hear a muffled pattering of water and voices. Mizune looked down at Crona's peaceful face then begrudgingly pulled his hand from her chest as she got up, part of her not wanting to leave his side. When Medusa groaned however Mizune slowly stopped feeling bad and grinned as an idea formed, a way to keep Crona happy even after she was gone.

She moved over then pushed the unconscious witch onto her back, eyes drifting down to the soaked bed sheets beneath her, the smell of sex and sweat adding an excited flush to her cheeks. That kid was _cruel_, leaving his own mom alone the whole night with all this stuff in her, it gave Mizune chills just thinking about what he could do with her personally, but for now… She took hold of the two toys in Medusa's holes and pulled them out slowly, drawing a long groan from the witch until her body finally let go.

Mizune set the toys aside, snapping her fingers so her bag of tricks fell beside her in a plume of smoke, her smile growing as she peeled away one of the bandages from Medusa's nipple, the rotor beneath falling out. She dug around in her bag as she lazily tugged the other bandages away, the snap of the Band-Aid being pulled away sending a jolt through Medusa's body. Mizune grinned when she found what she was looking for as she tossed away the bandage, a small pink remote. She rolled the dial on the remote down with her thumb, the buzzing of the toys and rotors cutting off.

She set the remote beside the toys and rotors as she pulled out another bandage and jar of gel. She placed the bandage over the first on Medusa's clit then took hold of one of the toys, lubing it up with the gel as she lined it up with the witch's already stretched hole. She shoved it in harshly, Medusa's hands fisting through the bed sheets as she was filled once more, an unconscious moan escaping her mouth. Mizune then took hold of the remote, clicking the dial to the low setting, the buzzing returning to its original level as she placed the remote onto Crona's chest. Oh he was going to love this when he woke up…

She took a pen and paper from her bag as she left Medusa's body, writing out a quick note for the boy. He seemed like he wanted to teach his mom a lesson, and that remote was going to give him exactly what he wanted. She couldn't help laughing to herself at the thought of Medusa's reaction to the higher settings on those toys. If she thought what Mizune had left her with last night had been bad then she'd be in for a surprise when Crona woke up. She gave the boy a little pat on the head before she left to find the shower, hoping the whole time that he'd be grateful for her gift, the possibilities of the reward he may give sending a wave of excited heat through her.

She shut the door behind her softly before moving down the hall, letting the sound of running water and muffled voices guide her to the other girls. She breathed in deeply as she stepped into the bathroom, letting the warm steam seep into her, her sore muscles relaxing slightly. She walked up to the shower and tapped on the glass door. "Morning, can I come in?"

"Hey, good morning," Eruka slid the door to the side, welcoming her friend in. "We were just talking about you."

"Really?" Mizune set herself against the wall as Eruka slid the door shut, her eyes going to the Sisters massaging suds across Maka's body, the small girl's face flushed from their touch. "I hope you weren't saying anything bad," she chuckled.

Liz laughed. "Nah, we were just trying to think up a schedule since he's got so many girls now," she breathed out, exasperated. "We were trying to figure out whether or not you should go first since you love to take it so rough, or last since you're the latest girl."

Mizune shrugged. "I'm honestly fine with either," Eruka slid herself behind the mouse, sudsy hands trailing up Mizune's hips. "Any time that kid spends screwing my brains out is good."

Eruka chuckled. "Tell me about it, he seems to know just what to do to make you feel amazing," her hands palms Mizune's breasts, fingers sinking into the soft flesh.

"Yeah, he's amazing like that," Maka smiled, enjoying the sisters cleaning her slowly. "And it just makes you want to pay him back as much as you can."

"Yeah, he's got something going for him alright," Mizune leaned back against Eruka as the frog kissed up her back, groping her and spreading bubbles around her chest. "And it's not just that dick of his."

"Are you sure?" Patty asked with a frown. "It's pretty nice," she giggled right after.

"Maybe it's the fact that we're not just meat to him," Maka's hands trailed down her own body, hands palming her petite breasts. "Maybe it's because he loves each of us equally despite how different we all are…"

"Something wrong?" Mizune asked, noticing how sad the small girl was beginning to sound.

Maka sighed. "Just this stupid body I've got," she crossed her arms over her chest self-consciously. "There's no way I can make him feel good-"

"Maka…" Liz wrapped her arms around her, cutting her off as the pistol's hands drew tiny circles around her stomach. "You're just as good as the rest of us, so cut that crap out."

"Yeah, and at least you're not the only small one here," Eruka piped up from behind Mizune. "Just because you don't have a pair of these…" she pinched Mizune's nipples, tugging her breasts outward as the mouse winced with a flush. "Doesn't mean you can't still make him feel good, he said it himself after all."

Mizune recovered from the pinch quickly, reaching her hand back between Eruka's legs. "You've got a problem with your body?" she asked as she drove her fingers up into the frog's sex, drawing out a gasp.

Patty nodded, giggling a bit. "Maka feels bad cause she's so small," she poked at Maka's breasts. "She's dumb like that," she snickered as the Meister pushed her hand away with a pout.

Mizune watched Maka's embarrassed face for a bit as she drove her fingers into Eruka repeatedly, the frog's hands dropping to the wall just to hold herself up. "They're right you know," she pulled her hand free of Eruka's lips as she walked over to the Meister. "Your body isn't all that matters."

Maka looked off to the side. "Sure, says the one that already has a nice body."

Mizune chuckled. "Yeah I have a good body, but I also know how to use it," she took hold of Maka's sides gently. "Just because a girl has a nice body doesn't mean she knows how to use it to make a boy feel good," she reached up and palmed Maka's breasts, drawing out little whimper. "Even someone without any curves at all can make somebody like Crona cream his pants without even putting him inside," she let a hand fall down to Maka's glistening lips, fingers probing inside. The only reason the Meister could even stand now was because of the sisters holding her up. "You're obviously new to having sex, and lacking confidence in yourself to begin with can be a pretty bad combination," she smiled, bringing he hand up to her mouth. "But that doesn't mean you can't learn a few things," she licked Maka's juices from her fingers. Not bad.

"W-what do you mean?" Maka asked, body shaking.

"Stick with me for a bit kid," Mizune chuckled, ruffling Maka's damp hair. "And I'll give you a few pointers that'll make you feel like a goddess around Crona when you two are together," she smiled. "Just think of it as payment for what I put you girls through last night."

Maka swallowed, body feeling light from just thinking about Crona lusting after her. "What… what do I have to do?"

Mizune leaned down, her face level with the little Meister, fingers pinching the girl's chin. "Well, first off…" the mouse licked her lips. "Let's see how you do with kissing…"

…

Crona honestly didn't like it when he woke up to an empty bed. The others were early risers, he understood that but it still was so much nicer when he got to wake up to someone looking back at him. His thoughts were interrupted however when something fell off his chest as he pushed himself up, a tiny remote with a piece of paper underneath. He picked up the note, looking down at the remote with a frown.

_"If you want to make mommy a bit more submissive then feel free to use this,"_ he looked down at the remote curiously then back to the note. _"I hope you're feeling generous today and give me a nice reward, - Mizune,"_ he smiled, that was nice of her.

He looked the remote over closely as he set the note aside, his curiosity overwhelming him. It didn't look like much, just a tiny little pink square no bigger than his palm, with a dial and three tiny pictures beside it. A little yellow face that looked very uncomfortable at the lowest setting, an opened mouthed blushing face for the middle, and then strangely what looked like a sun for the third. He wondered what that one meant for a while until a moan brought him from his thoughts.

He found himself looking at his mother's bare form as he turned, the smell of her aroused body finally reaching him. He felt himself harden as he moved over to her, the scent of her pushing him on edge before he was even close enough to touch her. He noticed that his mother no longer had bandages on her nipples and the toy that used to fill her sex was missing, but as he stared at her wet lips he couldn't bring himself to care.

He looked back at the remote then down to his mother's pained expression, an excited thought coming to him. She was always so mean to everyone, and she always did things without considering what it did to him. But now that he had Mizune and her toys… Maybe he could make his mother a little bit nicer. He lay himself down against her, his face level with hers as he pressed his tip against her wet entrance. Still… there was no reason to rush, he could just sit here and enjoy himself a bit before she finally woke up. And as he pressed his mouth to hers, hands going to her breasts as he pushed inside her, he believed that this was a good idea.

…

Moans echoed within the large training room, Maka's to be exact. After the shower had ended and Mizune had begun her first round of teasing to test Maka's body the Meister had insisted that since she had gone through four straight days of training with Medusa and was going to be practicing even more with Mizune for Crona's sake, then the others should at least practice once for him as well. Since the others had nothing better to do they agreed with her and followed Maka's direction to Medusa's practice area. And while they were there mostly to just watch Mizune play with Maka's body the thought of being able to help Crona filled each girl with a sense of duty that pushed them to take this seriously.

Though actually trying to get things done was an entire matter altogether. It was quite difficult for any of them to concentrate on doing anything with Mizune ramming into Maka from behind with a massive, buzzing, strap-on and in fact the only thing Eruka and the sisters had managed to do was set up a row of practice dummies before Maka's screams drew their full attention and disbelief. The Meister and witch had been at this for about ten minutes now, the stones beneath them drenched in their shared juices as Mizune dished out instructions with brutal thrusts.

"Come on Maka," Mizune laughed, squeezing the girl's hips. "If you don't practice what I tell you then how will you get any good at it?" Maka however could barely hear anything the witch was saying due to the pleasure she was feeling. Mizune chuckled then raised a hand and gave Maka's backside a sharp slap, drawing out a squeak. "This is for Crona remember?"

Maka tightened up around the strap-on, nails biting into the stone. She groaned, drooling a bit. "_Crona_…" she felt so embarrassed about what Mizune wanted her to say, but it just felt so _good_. She giggled drunkenly, her face on fire from arousal and embarrassment. "_Use… use Maka's little pussy as hard as you want,_" she received another slap, the pleasant pain urging her to continue. _"M-Maka's a slut… just a dirty slut that wants your _cock!_"_ she screamed out the last word as Mizune drove the toy in to the hilt, the tip vibrating against her cervix making her mind go blank as she released, adding to the puddle beneath them. Maka's words slowly devolved into just a repeat as Mizune continuously slapped her bruising behind, holding their hips together with the other hand. "_Cock… cock… cock…"_

"That's a good girl," Mizune cooed, gently rubbing Maka's tender ass. "Just keep screaming and moaning like that and he'll be pumping you full of cum in no time," she leaned against Maka, mouth going to her ear. "_Can you imagine that Maka?_" she whispered. "_Imagine him filling you, letting one of us lick it out of you right after,_" she bit Maka's lobe as the Meister clenched around the toy again, a second orgasm fast approaching. "_You like that huh? You like the sound of being his cum bucket?_"

Maka giggled in response. "_Yessss…_"

Meanwhile Liz, Patty and Eruka couldn't pull themselves away from the scene, the sound of flesh slapping together, Maka's moans and screams, and the scene of Mizune constantly slapping the girl's ass sending a pleasant heat between their legs. Eruka was the only one of the three that had been overwhelmed by the need to relieve herself of that heat, her fingers driving into her slick sex again and again as she watched.

"Can we practice with her when they're done?" Patty asked beside Liz, thighs rubbing together as Mizune fell onto her butt, pulling Maka into her lap. "That looks really fun," she shivered as the mouse dragged Maka's limp form up to the tip then rammed her back down.

Liz snapped herself out of it, shaking her head to try and gather some sort of focus. She looked away from them with some trouble. "No Patty, we've got to practice too," Maka screamed again, making her want to turn around once more. "This is for Crona right?"

Patty nodded, managing to turn around herself. "Ok…" she changed into her weapon form, falling into Liz's hand. "_But I really want to play with Mizune now._"

"I know," Liz had trouble aiming her sister, her hands shaking slightly. "I want to do it too," she managed to steady herself slightly, her aim improving just a bit. "But we need to work so we can help Crona remember?" she breathed out, steadying herself further. "Besides, Mizune looks good, but she's nothing like the real thing right?" that didn't mean she didn't want to relieve herself with the witch though. She hoped that she could down all the dummies quick and get to it.

When she pulled the trigger to start however everyone in the room stopped what they were doing as a large black bolt fired from Patty with the sound of a cannon going off. The moment it touched the first dummy of the row it exploded into dozens of wooden shards, the thunderclap of the detonation sending a jolt of shock through each girl. Everyone, even Maka, looked between the dummy then down to the pistol in Liz's and, the elder sister herself staring at it wide eyed as the smoke from the obliterated dummy cleared.

She let out a nervous laugh, hands shaking once more. "I… I guess we found out what Crona did to us," the laugh continued a bit, a hint of madness creeping into it. "T-that was _fun_!"

Patty laughed with her, barely believing she had done that. "_Yeah it was! Do it again!_" her laugh quickly became manic. _"And it felt so _good_ too!"_

Mizune grinned at the two of them as she resumed toying with Maka. At least the two had finally found something to do besides watch her like a couple of voyeurs, not that the watching didn't make it a little more fun that is. But as Mizune rammed Maka down onto her toy once more the witch's thoughts drifted to Crona and Medusa, the thought of them staying awake through the explosions of Liz firing off her sister sounding absolutely absurd. She grinned right after though at the thought of Crona getting to work with his mom after reading her note, the possibilities of the tortures he'd be putting his mom through making her clench around the other side of the strap-op vibrating deep inside of her.

She couldn't wait to see what he had done.

…

Medusa was jolted awake by the sound of a number of sharp explosions, but instead of pushing herself up she found that she was trapped beneath someone, their lips of hers and… their dick inside of her. She shook a bit as Crona kissed her, hands massaging her breasts as he slowly pushed himself in and out of her wet sex. What was he doing? He wasn't allowed to do anything to her unless he had completed a mission. She thought back to last night, trying to remember if she had said anything to him, but all she could remember was the blinding heat that had engulfed her sometime during the night.

Crona noticed her awakening, pulling away to smile down at her. "Good morning," he gave a rough thrust, his tip pushing against her deepest point, entirely focused on using her. He had barely noticed the explosions in the background, but he also recognized the sound before each of them which kept him from worrying, the sound of either Liz or Patty shooting. They were probably practicing.

Medusa groaned without meaning to. She tried getting a hold of herself, putting a hand against Crona's chest to try and push him away. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Having sex with you," he leaned back down and kissed her again.

Medusa pushed at him harder, managing to pull her mouth from his. "Who gave you permission to do that?" she most certainly didn't. "You know the rules Crona-"

"I don't like the rules," he gave her a more intense thrust, making her shiver. "So I'm not following them anymore."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing but at the same time a pleasant heat slowly passed through her at the thought of Crona ignoring her orders and taking her. Was it finally happening? Was he finally taking charge? She shook herself the next second though, pushing the thought aside. She still had work to do, and that trumped a need for pleasure. "We'll talk about this later," she tried pushing him away, her weak hands doing nothing. "I have important things to do-"

The next second her world went white as Crona rammed into her and the vibrator against her clit shot up in intensity. She hugged Crona against her, nails biting into his back as she arched her back, her sex gripping his length like a vice. Then the vibration went back to normal and she went limp beneath him, unsatisfied pain racking her body. She must have still had a bandage on, that was all she could think as Crona looked down at her weak body with a smile.

"Say please," he said, barely holding back his excitement. He was telling _her_ what to do, he couldn't believe it. "Say it and we'll go together."

Medusa swallowed, trying to regain her composure. "I'm… serious Crona," she barely noticed his hand moving to his side. "I don't have time for-" once more her body went numb as the vibrations shot up.

"I'm serious too," Crona let this time draw out a bit longer before pushing it back down from the middle setting. His mother was panting so hard now, it sent chills up his spine. _He_ did that.

"_Crona… stop this-_" again he turned up the vibration. She bit back her moan, trying her best to deny him the satisfaction as he turned it back down. "_I'm serious! _Stop_-_" once again it rose and fell. "_Crona-_" and again. "_Enough_-" and _again_.

This continued on for what felt like an eternity, the moment Medusa said anything other than the word he wanted to hear he jacked up the setting to medium, breaking his mother down bit by bit until she was a drooling mess beneath him. She could barely think, her body was so tense, begging for some form of relief.

"Now," he looked down at her expectantly. "What do you say?"

Medusa looked back at him, tears in her eyes from her many denied climaxes, the sight making Crona throb. He was making Medusa _cry_. "_Please!_" she hugged him close. "_Please-please-please!"_

Crona smiled, letting her fall back down before he leaned in to kiss her jaw. "Please what?"

She lay there for a bit, trying to recover from the torture he had just put her through. What was it she wanted to do again? Oh right, her tests on the other girls… and something about Death City, her mind was too jumbled to remember. "I need to go see the-" he jacked it up once more. "_Please I need to go see the girls!_" she screamed immediately and he pushed the dial back down, smiling happily.

It was working. "Ok, we can go see them," he pulled himself from her slowly, savoring the feeling of her holding onto him so tightly. He slid his hands beneath her, lifting her up like she weighed nothing, and based on how her body felt she could easily believe that. He carried her bridal style to the door, holding her close to him, his hands warm against her skin. "But let's go get cleaned up first, you're really dirty," and now he was insulting her.

She couldn't believe the change, was he really just waiting for an opportunity all this time to be like this? "… Crona?" she asked cautiously as he opened the door. "I… I really do need get to work-" she felt his hand move and she hugged him tight. "_Please_! I really need to focus today, it's important!" she relaxed just a bit as he set his hand back underneath her. "Please let me work-"

But Crona just shook his head. "No, you get to spend the whole day with me today," he kissed her softly. "We get to do what I want now, so no work."

"But-" she bit her lip when the vibrations kicked up again. He left it like as he carried her to the training room, a trail of his mother's juices following him down the hall as she clawed at his chest, letting out such sweet moans the whole way. She didn't know what had gotten into him… but she would be lying if she said part of her didn't like it.

…

Liz and Patty were laughing madly throughout their practice, completely ignoring the other girls as they fired round after round into the dummies, blasting each away until they were nothing but dust on the ground as pleasure pulsed throughout their bodies. "This is _great_!" Liz screamed, feeling a jolt of Crona's madness with each pull of the trigger, the sensation making her quiver.

And meanwhile completely unbeknownst to the sisters Mizune had moved Maka, placing the girl on top of Eruka as the mouse slid the toy between them, relieving both as she sat there watching Liz fire her sister. It was a fun pass time to watch while she gave Maka more instructions. "This is another things you can do Maka," she squeezed her hips, trying to get her attention. "You could always work with another girl to make Crona feel good, it doesn't just have to be you alone."

"_Ok…_" Maka almost sang the response, she felt so high off the pleasure she couldn't think of anything better to say.

Mizune smirked down at her, eyeing Maka's red ass. She spread her cheeks, dragging he thumb up the girl's slit before prodding her tiny hole with it. Maka reacted instantly, tensing up as Mizune popped her thumb inside of her. "And then we can work on this place," she slid the toy out from between Maka and Eruka, positioning the wet tip at Maka's back entrance. "Oh you'll be so much tighter than me with this tiny body of yours, I bet he'd cum the second he rams it in," she said while doing just that.

Maka's eyes went wide as she squealed through her bit lip as Mizune entered her. It felt so strange having something so big inside of there, but as Mizune set up a fast pace she could only think of how _good_ it felt. She imagined feeling Crona in there instead of this toy, feeling his hot throbbing length inside of her, filling her insides to the brim with his heat. It felt amazing.

Maka giggled as she went limp atop Eruka, the frog kissing the corner of the Meister's mouth as she held her in place for Mizune. "She gets broken really easy doesn't she?" the frog asked humorously.

Mizune chuckled. "Some guys like that, and I'm pretty sure Crona's one of them."

"Oh definitely," Eruka reached up and poked at Maka's cheek, making the mad girl giggle. "He really likes Maka that's for sure, though with her being his first trophy and all I guess that's normal."

"Must be nice, being the favorite," Mizune chuckled squeezing Maka's hips softly.

"He's not like that…" Maka said weakly. "We're all _equal_-" she squealed when Mizune gave her a rough thrust.

"He sounds like a really good kid," the mouse chuckled as she fell into a slow rythym.

"He really is," Eruka smiled thinking about the boy. "He really cares about all of us, and he takes his time to make us all feel good."

"Nothing like a guy that isn't picky," Mizune's thoughts went back to him and his mother. "But how much of a bad bone does he have?"

Eruka shrugged. "Never seen him be mean before, so I wouldn't know," she thought about it. "I really don't think he has one to be honest."

Mizune smiled at her friend. Everyone had a bad bone, and she honestly couldn't wait to see his.

…

Crona was sitting down on the ledge in the shower, his mother in his lap as his hand glided over her, his length pressed against her back. "Crona…" she said cautiously, eyes falling to the remote at his side fearfully. "Is… is this only for today?" she couldn't afford to be unable to do anything for long, her plans wouldn't allow it.

Crona smiled slightly, excited by her fearful tone. "Maybe…" he palmed her breasts, massaging the soft flesh as he kissed her neck. Then he pinched her nipples _hard_, making her cover her mouth to hold back the whimper it caused. "Probably not."

"Can it _please_ be over after today?" she asked hopefully grinding herself back into him. "I promise I'll be nicer from now on-" he pinched her again, causing her to wince.

"I don't know," one hand drifted down to her sex. "You lie a lot," he shoved a pair of fingers in, spreading some suds around.

"I won't anymore," she said quickly as he teased her with his 'cleaning.' "I'll be nicer-" she saw his hand going to the remote. "Crona _please_!" she looked back to see him smiling as he picked up the remote.

"We'll see," he pushed it to medium, feeling her tighten around his fingers as she tensed up in his arms. He held the remote in his hand as he moved Medusa so she was sitting against the wall. He took a moment to just admire the sight of her so submissive. "This is really fun Medusa," he smiled as she squirmed, her face pleading for mercy. "But I wonder how much better it could be…" his eyes went back to the remote in his hand.

"_Please_…" she begged as he thumbed the dial, unsatisfied tears pricking her eyes.

"You have to learn Medusa," he gave her the best Medusa smile he could muster. "I'm in charge now," he pushed the remote up to the max.

…

Mizune was really going to like living here, she knew for sure now. She had made something snap inside of Maka at some point while they were training and the Meister was now on top of Eruka and had her head clutched between her thighs as the mouse toyed with herself. The sisters had switched places at some point and now Patty was down on her knees firing her sister one handed, the other hand between her legs as she moaned with each shot. These were some fun people that was sure.

Her thoughts were interrupted however when the big door opened up. She grinned and tapped Maka's shoulder. "Hey look whose here."

Maka looked over weakly but she got a jolt of energy, smiling brightly when she saw who it was. "_Hi Crona!_" she waved, but her hand fell back to the bed to hold herself up when Eruka hit a certain point. "_G-good morning._"

Crona smiled, glad to see everyone in such high spirits… especially the Sisters who didn't even look away from their demolition of the wall to acknowledge him. "Good morning everyone," he glanced back at his mother who he had on his back. "Say good morning," he thumbed the remote which he had dropped back to the lowest setting on his way here.

_"Good morning,"_ she said quickly, her grip on Crona tightening, genuine fear escaping and making her son throb.

Mizune laughed Maka giggled atop Eruka. "Are you enjoying my gift?" from the look of things he was.

Crona nodded walking over to them. "Could you make a bed please?" with a snap of the mouse's fingers he got his wish. "Thank you," he let Medusa collapse roughly onto the bed and tossed the remote onto it before extending a hand to Mizune.

"No Problem," she said, admiring his slick length as it bobbed between his legs while he pulled her up. "Do I get a thank you?" she asked hopefully.

He nodded again, smiling. "Is a kiss alright?" he asked innocently as his hands drifted to her hips.

Mizune chuckled, hand gliding down between her and Crona. "Depends on where I'm kissing…" she squeezed his head, earning a little shiver from him as he squeezed her. When his lips gently met hers however her hand slowly trailed back up to his chest as she deepened the kiss. It was a rare occasion for her getting kissed like this, most of the times men were only interested in sex but this… this was nice. She pulled back soon after, smiling softly. "That… that was a nice thank you," and a much tamer one then what she was expecting. "You sure you don't have anything else though?"

Crona sat down on the bed and picked his mother up, shivering from the whimper he drew from her. "Crona… please-" she bit back a moan as he dragged his tip across her sensitive lips.

"Do you think we could just kiss more?" he asked as he slid Medusa down onto him, sighing blissfully as their hips met. "I want to do a punishment Medusa did once," he flexed his length inside her as her nails bit into his back once again. "A few years ago she used to eat in front of me while I starved after disobeying her, so I think I should do something similar and be gentle with someone while I'm rough with her," he picked up the remote and rolled it up to the max setting.

Medusa let out a scream before biting into Crona's shoulder, her sex tightening around him almost painfully as he squeezed her hips to the point of bruising. Her body just felt numb now, no more pleasure just a complete and utter loss of feeling as her son used her. He was being so cruel… and she _loved_ it.

Mizune looked them over, grinning. "That's so mean!" she sat down beside him, hand on his thigh. "I like it," she kissed his cheek, glancing at Medusa's pained expression as the witch watched, the sight of seeing such a mighty woman being reduced to such a state filling Mizune with excitement. "You know," she kissed the corner of his mouth. "I don't usually get kissed all that often," she gave a quick peck on his lips. "Most only care about what's below my face."

Crona leaned in, kissing her gently as he gave Medusa a violent thrust, pulling out another whimper. He backed up from Mizune, smiling. "I promise that I'll be different," he glanced around the room, feeling proud of the girls he saw. "I love each of my girls…" he shot a look at his mother's pained face as she cried into his shoulder, the lack of pleasure driving her mad. "Even her, so I'll make sure you know how much I appreciate you."

"I'm looking forward to it," she leaned in for another kiss as one of Crona's hands drifted away from his mother and down to her thighs.

He slowly began moving away from his mother, focusing more on Mizune with every moment until he actually pushed Medusa off entirely, the loss of his touch sending a pang of hurt through her. She could only watch, devastated as Crona gently placed his tip at Mizune's sex, rubbing soft circles on her sides as he pushed himself inside. He was being so gentle with Mizune… why couldn't he be like that with her? She was mean but never this cruel.

Mizune moaned as he pushed himself up to the hilt, his head kissing her deepest point softly, his warmth spreading through her and setting a flush to her cheeks. He was being so gentle with her, it was so unlike what she was used to, she honestly had no idea how to react as he slowly set up a pace, kissing her neck as he moved as gently as possible. She wrapped her arms around his head as he moved back up to her lips, holding him against her as the heat inside steadily grew more intense.

"This is great," she chuckled, finally pulling her lips from his. "No guy has ever taken me like this before," she groaned as he pushed against that certain point within her.

"Do you believe me yet?" he asked, feeling proud of himself. He slowly kissed down to her breasts, taking a nipple between his teeth.

Mizune shivered in response, nodding before he head flew back from the jolts of pleasure. "Yes… _Yes_!"

This felt so amazing! So unlike the night before, so… _loving_. It actually brought tears to her eyes as his lips met hers once again. This kid was incredible and she loved it… she loved _him_. Her legs locked around him as she hugged him close, her face buried into his shoulder as she came, the flexing of her sex finally coaxing to his own release. She let out a mix between a whimper and moan as he filled her, the sensation of him painting her womb with his seed sending pleasant shocks down her spine.

He slowly pulled himself out, a portion of semen still coating his member as Mizune lay back against the bed. _"Oh my god…"_ was all she could think to say as Crona moved over to his mother.

He looked over her tearful face as she squirmed on the sheets, his eyes drifting down to his length. "Medusa," he took his member in hand, prodding his mother's lips with his head. "Be nice and clean it," when she didn't move at all he took hold of her head and pressed himself against her, his length pushing past her lips with no resistance. He frowned as she made no movement against him. This was no fun.

He pulled himself as he stood up then rolled his mother onto her back before taking hold of her arm without any thought of her comfort. He dragged her by the arm to the edge of the bed the let her arm fall before took hold of her head once again. He slid himself back inside, smiling with a shiver as he pushed down her throat. He felt her try to swallow, to try and free up her throat as he stood there, choking her with this member.

"This doesn't feel good does it Medusa?" he asked as she coughed, her air starting to run out. "This is what you get for being so mean all the time," her hands weakly grabbed at his thighs, but she couldn't budge him at all. He pulled himself out to the tip, letting her get a short breath through her nose before ramming back in, choking her all over again. "This is what you get for not being nice to everyone," he set up a rhythm, ramming into her throat and choking her for a minute then giving her a brief moment to take a breath before he stole it away again.

She could feel his length pulsing again and again inside her throat, his member steadily growing, stealing more of her air as his thrusts became faster and harder. Crona couldn't help but groan as he watched his length stretch along her throat, the sounds she was making adding to his growing pleasure. He was completely breaking her, using her like nothing but a toy, denying her even the slightest bit of relief. Was this how she felt when she treated him like a tool? He could honestly say he could see the appeal.

"You're being really rough kid," Mizune shivered from the sight of Medusa being used like this. "Don't you think she deserves a break?"

Crona gave one last thrust in response, holding Medusa against him as he came, denying her the chance to taste him as he relieved himself. "Not really, she enjoys it after all," he answered finally, watching his mother press her legs together as the slightest bit of pleasure pulsed through her from being treated this way. He pulled out slowly, not letting her get a breath in until the last possible moment. He sat down beside his mother as she choked, taking desperate pained breaths as tears fell from her eyes, everything hurt.

"Wow, she really is messed up isn't she?" Mizune asked, chuckling. "Not only does she have sex with her son but she wants him to use her like a dog."

"Medusa?" Crona asked, nudging her cheek with his hand. "She asked a question."

Medusa shook from his touch, her eyes blank. She couldn't think of anything anymore, everything was numb, her body, her mind, every part of her being. "_Yes_…" she let out a laugh. "I'm _filthy_…" she laughed more as Crona smiled. "I'm… I'm his toy, nothing but a toy for him to use."

Mizune whistled. "Wow, looks like you finally did it kid," she poked at Medusa's head, the elder witch doing nothing to stop her. "Looks like you finally broke her."

"She's really good at acting though," Crona looked her over, he had to be sure. "Medusa?" she hummed in response. "Do you want to work anymore?"

"If you'll let me," she managed to roll herself over, her hands going to his still hard member. "I want to help you get stronger still."

"But do you want to stop right now?" he asked again.

She shook her head. "It can wait," she stroked him with both hands. "… Can we play a bit?" there was a tone of desperation to her voice. "_Please_?"

That did it, Crona finally let his guard down. "That sounds alright," he reached down to the bandage over her clit. "You've earned it," he tore it away.

The scream Medusa let out… it almost made Crona lose it right there as his mother curled up, clutching at her sex as she went through the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced. She could feel everything, as if the entire world had lit on fire and then some, her body had reached a level of pleasure she hadn't thought possible before… And it was all because of her son. She'd have to give him a big thank you for doing this to her…

She honestly had no idea how long she had been there as she came down from the high, but it felt like an eternity. "Are you alright?" she felt Crona's hand on her cheek.

She smiled and rubbed herself against it. "Yes, that felt… _amazing._"

"I'm glad to hear that," he sat back, patting his lap. Medusa crawled up, grinding weakly against him. "Can we talk?"

"Of course," Medusa kissed his cheek, as the bed shifted beneath her and Crona.

"Well, you two seem like you need some quality time," Mizune kissed his forehead. "I'll be over with the other girls if you need me."

"What did you want to talk about?" Medusa asked savoring the feeling of his length gliding across her lips?

"Well… I wanted to apologize first," he guided her up to his tip, gently letting her fall onto it. "I think I was a little too rough."

"It was fine!" Medusa said quickly. "I _loved_ it!"

"I know, but I was being pretty mean," he looked off to the side, barely believing how he had acted earlier.

"I deserved it though," Medusa felt the need to justify him. "I was so horrible to you for so long."

"I guess we were both pretty bad," Crona kissed her gently, her sex tightening around him as she groaned into his mouth. He pulled away licking his lips. "But that won't happen anymore," he pressed his forehead to hers, smiling. "If I'm rough anymore it's because you wanted me to be."

Medusa smiled sweetly. "I love you."

"I love you too… mommy," he pushed her onto her back, hands going to her breasts as he gave a slow thrust, his actions and words pulling one of Medusa's sweetest moans out. "Oh right," he said suddenly as he set up a slow pace, his hands massaging her breasts as he gently brushed against all her sensitive points with his length. "What was it you were so interested in working on today?" he asked. She seemed so insistent on getting to work.

Medusa smiled. "I found something interesting recently," she clenched around him, hands pressing his against her breasts harder. "Something that should give you so much power…" she laughed. "You'll be an official god instead of one to just us."

Crona smiled. "That sounds really nice."

"But like I said, it's not important right now," she began meeting his thrusts, trying to make him move further, to pound her womb harder. "All that matters right now is that I make you feel good."

"And we can have him right after," Liz draped herself against him from behind, hands drawing circles against his chest.

"Yeah, I want to see if Mizune's practice was any good," Maka came up to his side, hugging his arm. "I worked really, really hard Crona," she kissed his cheek, as she hugged his arm close.

"And we really want to thank you for the upgrade!" Patty giggled taking his other arm. "We're so tough now thanks to you!"

"Plus we have a new trophy to break in after all," Eruka said, crawling to Crona's front. She looked down at Medusa, smiling. "You don't mind do you?" she pressed herself over Medusa's face without waiting for an answer.

She was probably going to regret this later, but as Medusa's hands went to the frog's hips she was pretty sure she'd be fine. Crona's hands drifted from his mother's breasts, trailing down to Maka and Patty's cores, drawing moans from then while Liz kissed his neck. They were all connected now, their pleasure adding to each other as Crona's madness resonated with their souls. And as their personalities devolved into a massed of joy and pleasure all Eruka could think of was how absurd this all was, and then how that didn't matter. Evil scientist Witch, Top Meister, Reaper Weapons, Blackmail Victims, tt didn't matter anymore where they had come from, what their positions had been before Crona had changed their lives, because their belonged to him now entirely. Body, mind, and soul, all belonged to him.

And they _loved_ it.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed and that this tides you over until the next chapter. Hoping to have it up by this weekend. (Fingers crossed.)**_


	7. Clearing Their Heads

_**So, so, soooooo sorry for the wait everyone. I am so unbelievably disappointed in myself, for doing this to you all again even after I said I'd try to make the next update quick. I know its no excuse but a whole bunch of school crap suddenly popped up a couple days after the last update and I've been trying to keep up with it ever since. Not to mention my mind drifted towards my Fullmetal Alchemist Story during the wait. All I can say now is that I can't give anyone any promises about the next time I'll be updating because I have no idea what will happen with my classes and I don't want to disappoint you all again. **_

_** I will however give you the guarantee that to make up for the wait I'm revamping the earlier chapters, one of which you've probably already seen and hopefully loved. So yeah, the way that'll work is I will post a 44 word chapter titled IGNORE-SEE CH** and I will also put (Revamped) next to the title of the chapter that's updated.**_

_** These chapters will be longer, hold more scenes, and make the ones already there even more depraved and hot. I also am taking **__**REASONABLE**__** requests, for scenes that could be added to make the chapters even better than anything I could come up with.**_

_** So yeah, hope you enjoy those, and the newest chapter. Warning though, this one can be considered pretty weird because of the situation the Mizune sisters will be involved in. I felt pretty strange writing it, but after I considered what they were and how their powers worked I kind of convinced myself that it was fine.**_

_**Hope you all can accept it.**_

* * *

"Ok so let me get this straight…" Free began, glancing over at the girls from his position on the rooftop. They were laughing quietly, and for some reason Eruka's face was red while she looked at the five small Mizune sisters. "So your mom… those other witches… and the Academy girls…" he gave Crona a strange look. "You're screwing all of them?"

"I know, weird isn't it?" Ragnarok asked before Crona could answer, shaking his head while the boy pouted up at him. What'd he mean by that? "Doesn't seem like the type that'd be getting that much action does he?" That was such a _mean_ thing to say!

Free rubbed that back of his head, trying to come to with this. "I mean… that's great and all, good on you, but… _how_?" he frowned, not understanding it.

"Madness," Ragnarok answered before Crona could again. "Little brat is chocked full of it, all the way to his balls," he chuckled as Crona reddened.

"Huh," Free then shrugged. "Alright then."

"Wait-wait-wait, hold on," Ragnarok looked at him wide-eyed. "That's it?"

"Yeah why not?" Free asked, it all seemed pretty straight forward to him.

"What no 'How does that make sense?' Or: 'What the heck is wrong with you?! You're screwing your _mom_!'" He looked at the wolf like _he_ was the weird one. "_Nothing_?!"

Free stared at him blankly. "You're talking blood that can turn into a magic sword, I'm an immortal werewolf that ripped out a witch's eye and stole it, and we live in a world where the Grim Reaper is the principal of a school that teaches kids how to kill monsters," he raised an eyebrow. "Is this kid screwing a bunch of girls really that hard to understand?"

Ragnarok thought that over, not really knowing how to respond. "I guess when you put it like that…"

"And besides, he seems like a cool kid so I don't see any reason to make it weird by questioning every little thing," he shrugged again. "And now that all of that's been taken care of," he stretched, popping his muscles. "I guess we should get ready to get this kid a Kishin soul," he liked Free, Crona decided this as he followed the wolf over to the rest of the group. "So how we doing ladies?"

"Fine, just waiting for the last stragglers to get inside," Maka answered before sighing. "Sure wish I could have gone inside though," she twirled around in her black dress, smiling to herself. "Wonder how everyone would react?"

"They'd think you were pretty," Crona smiled, earning chuckles form everyone and a smile form the girl.

"They'd probably freak out," Patty giggled, almost tackling Crona as she went for a hug. "I wonder what Soul would think?"

Liz chuckled. "That a Maka without underwear is really easy to tease," she flicked Maka's chest, earning a whimper from her as her nipples brushed against the fabric.

"Liz!" she snapped, covering her chest. "It was supposed to be a surprise for Crona!" she whined.

Free raised an eyebrow. "He's already seen it, so how's that a surprise?"

"It's the situation! It's supposed to be exciting," Maka fumed, looking away from them, arms crossed. "What, you never have a girl that did things special for you?"

"Not really, usually I just screwed them and paid for it after," he answered bluntly.

"I'm starting to see why nobody ever did something like this for you," Maka scowled at the wolf, though if he was offended he didn't show any sign of it. "At least Crona appreciates it," she hugged his arm, giving him a grip between her legs. "Right?" she ground against his fingers through the fabric, her moist heat radiating through to his hands.

Crona shook a little, an excited smile on his face. She was doing something like that for _him_? "But… isn't it uncomfortable?" he couldn't help asking. He didn't want her to inconvenience herself for his sake.

"It's fine," Maka assured him, grinding against him further, actually pushing his fingers into her through the cloth. She groaned at the feeling as he curled them within her. "_More than fine._"

"You really did a number on them huh?" Free chuckled, watching the display. "Never seen such a tiny chick act so slutty."

Maka barely heard him though, just enjoying the feeling of Crona toying with her through her clothes. "_Shut up or I'll hit you…_" she mumbled, eyes fluttering closed.

"Maka…" Eruka set a hand of the girl's shoulder. "Come on, the Mizunes being like that are bad enough already, we can't have someone else losing it."

Crona frowned as Maka sighed, moving away from him, her dress a little moist, but otherwise she could handle herself. "What do you mean?"

Eruka glanced at the five small witches, her face reddening again. "It's nothing, they're just a little…" she rolled on her feet, a little embarrassed to say what erotic she was thinking even after all her time spent with Crona. "Absent minded right now."

Crona turned to them, still frowning. "What's wrong?" he crouched next to them, noticing how they were each shifting in their own way.

Liz chuckled a bit, realizing it instantly. "They're horny," she said bluntly.

Crona blushed a bit. "Oh…" he glanced around, not knowing how to deal with something like that in _public_. He saw how much they were shifting as they made tiny grumbles in their high pitched voices. "Is it bad?"

One of them nodded, discomfort evident on her face. "_Chi_…"

Patty looked over at the Academy, noting the long wave of people still heading towards it. "You could always help them out while we wait," she suggested brightly. "I know how hard it is to think about stuff when I'm horny!" she laughed at the vulgar statement.

"_Chiiiii_," another of them groaned, taking hold of his hand.

"But… but you can't change without your magic," so how would they…

"It's fine kid, you can figure it out while we keep watch," Free slapped him on the back. "Go take care of your girls," he noted Crona's uncomfortable look as the Mizune's took hold of his arms. "You don't want them getting hurt because they weren't focused do you?"

"No," Crona sighed, getting a bad feeling as he let the little witches lead him to the other side of the roof. "But _how_ am I going to do anything?" they pulled him around the corner behind the top of a stairwell, putting it between them and the rest.

They pushed him gently against the cracked wall before standing side by side in front of him, his confusion growing until they spread their dresses apart. Crona's eyes shot wide as they dropped the black fabric, revealing the _very_ small pink bikinis beneath, the skimpy articles revealing all but their actual privates. Even those however he got a glance of, the tiniest bit of pink peeking out from their tops, and the mouse whisker styled hair above their sexes.

Crona looked away, mortified. "W-W-What are you _doing_?"

"Chi-chi-chi," they giggled in unison, tossing their hats onto the pile of clothes they had made. One of them peeled away from the others, palming his soft crotch with a tiny smile.

"I-I don't know what that means…" this was weird. This was _wrong!_ Wasn't it? "Ragnarok! W-What do I do?"

The blood monster for once didn't have a snarky answer. "_Uh… I actually… don't know,_" he understood how Crona felt sure, but when he actually thought about it… "_I mean… they're _technically_ adults if you think about it…_" Crona's eyes widened as he said that. How could he be even suggesting that? His thoughts were interrupted however when the Mizune squeezed him, sending a shiver up his spine. "_And if that's not consent_…"

"Chi?" another Mizune tugged at his arm, maneuvering his hand in a similar fashion as Maka, making him cup her.

Crona looked up away from them as another of them did the same with his other hand, the last two leaning against him, their hands joining the first's on his still soft crotch. "Chi?" yet another made that little sound, and he swallowed before looking down.

They looked like they were in pain almost. The five witches had their legs clamped together, rubbing them together to try and relieve themselves, uncomfortable tears pricking their eyes. Could he honestly let them go through something like this? He remembered the week Medusa had kept him pent up near the beginning of their relationship, and the near pain it had brought him. He couldn't believe he was thinking about this. This was so _weird_…

He took a deep breath before curling his fingers, making the two Mizunes on his hands groan as he touched their needy flowers. Their knees buckled as he continued his hesitant touch, more groans leaving them as they began leaking onto his fingers. He felt two of the three leaning against his chest tug at his robe, pulling him towards the ground. He allowed them to pull him to the ground, the three at his front smiling at his face as the two on his hands lowered themselves onto their knees, grinding against his fingers more, puddles starting to form as he slipped past their clothes, entering their tiny folds.

The middlemost one leaned forward, taking his lips as the other two pecked his cheeks, his eyes squeezing shut as he felt a small tongue lick at his lips. He was so _disgusting_! That's all he could think as he opened his mouth, letting the Mizune lick at him in a way someone her size shouldn't be able to. She pulled away, kissing at his nose as she giggled. Then they all moved back, the two on his hands getting up on shaky legs, a trail of arousal connecting them to him until they got high enough.

They smiled at him lovingly as they reached for the bottom of his robe. He understood and begrudgingly complied, standing up for a moment to pull it over his head, shivering as hands palmed at his underwear, squeezing him through the cloth before he was even finished with the robe. He took another breath before removing it, letting it flop down to his knees, earning disappointed pouts from the five witches.

But then they smiled, setting their clothes down in a way to give him a clean bed on the stone roof. They led him to it, setting him down on his back, kissing at his waist until he lay down. He shivered as they removed the last of their clothing, revealing their tight dripping sexes and flat breasts to him. They ran their hands across their body, trying to make him react how they wanted, yet no matter how hard they tried he kept looking away, his body remaining soft.

He was just so conflicted about all of this. Their small bodies putting him off as he tried to deal with doing this much. "Chi?" one kneeled down over his face, rubbing at his cheek softly as she put herself above his mouth.

The others spread across his body quickly, the two from before sitting back down on his fingers as the last two began working on his length. One stroked across his length as the other worked on his sac, slowly bringing him to an erection as his body finally reacted the way they wanted.

"_Chi_…" the one over his face groaned reaching down to spread herself open, arousal dripping onto his lips.

She leaned further against his mouth, looking down with needy eyes as Crona tried to keep calm, preparing himself. He then gave her a slow lick making her buckle, hands going to his hair as her lips clamped back around his tongue, a loud whimper escaping her mouth. Meanwhile as he set up a slow rhythm with his licks the two working his member began to escalate, kissing at his tip and sucking at his balls. He shivered as one of them tried taking his head in their mouths, feeling the small lips struggle to wrap around it as pre dribbled out, a tongue lapping it up happily as the owner ground herself against his base.

He could feel himself getting tense as they continued, slowly building him up to his release while he licked at the Mizune above him, curling his fingers ever so slightly to take care of the other two, moans filling the night as he satisfied them all at once. Just when his tension was beginning to reach its limit however everything above his crotch stopped, the three Mizunes he was pleasing back down to his length as the two working him stroked at his length. He swallowed nervously as they lined up side by side above his member, all five stroking at his massive shaft as his balls tightened in preparation, their mouths opening wide.

He came, rope after rope of semen flying against their chins and cheeks as they competed with each other to catch it, swallowing each shot with grateful smiles as they continued to milk him of his seed. He couldn't believe the erotic faces they were giving him as they kissed his tip in unison, taking turns sucking out the last of his cum. He also couldn't believe that he was still hard afterwards, feeling sick with himself for being turned on by something like this.

His self-hate was short-lived however when the sisters stood up, forming a ring as they made little chirps, trying to come to a decision. He almost went limp until one of them made a happy squeal, throwing their arms up happily as they came back to him, the others letting their hands fall to their petite flowers as their sister lined herself up with his tip. Her joy didn't last however when she tried to sit down, his massive tip barely entering him as she struggled to push herself down with no weight to help her.

She let out an unsatisfied noise as she tried harder, frustrated tears pricking her eyes when she couldn't get any lower than the tip. "_Chiiii_!" she whined, looking down at him desperately.

Crona hesitantly took hold of her small hips, wincing with every squeeze she gave his tip. Well… he had already gone this far… and at least no one was there to see it. He squeezed his eyes shut, mentally preparing himself before he pulled towards himself, slamming all he could fit into the Mizune all at once, his body going tense as he was wrapped up in a tightness he had no idea how to describe. He was only halfway down his length, but from the look at the witch's face he didn't think she cared all that much, a satisfied smile taking up her features as Crona's girth stretched her out.

He lifted her up gingerly, his hips leaving the ground for a bit as her sex sucked at him along the way, a long: "Chiiii," leaving her mouth as he reached his tip. The noise she made when he slammed her back down though set him on edge, the loud squeal as her body went limp in his arms piercing his ears.

Crona was already panting as he lifted her up again, a bit of drool leaking out of her mouth as he began sliding her along his length with a higher frequency, a little: "Chi," escaping her mouth each time he pounded against her tight core. He honestly was having trouble keeping together at this point as her body accepted his length as if it was made for it, her arms waving weakly as he drug her up and down his member like a ragdoll.

He could feel his tension growing, his thrusts becoming more and more erratic as time went on, his tip colliding with her cervix harder and harder. But his release came faster than he thought it would when he gave one particularly rough thrust, letting out a cry as his tip was swallowed up by something even tighter, the Mizune in his arms arching her back, toes curling at the sensation of his head pushing past her cervix and into her womb. Then they began twitching together as Crona pumped his spunk directly into her core, her eyes rolling up into the back of her head as his tip was pushed out from the simply outrageous amount he had let out, an insane pleasure coursing through her as his cock came out of her womb with a pop.

When it finally came to an end he slowly pulled her off of him, her body flopping against the makeshift bed as her gaping sex twitched, trying to shut itself after the intense breeding it just went through. The other sisters watched her hole closely, waiting for anything to come out, but nothing came and they could easily tell why. He had cum directly into her core, all of it being swallowed up by her womb, not a single drop escaping.

Crona panted as the Mizune he just finished with rolled over, hands running over her stomach lovingly as she stared up into the sky, her face the picture of satisfied bliss. "Chi-chi-chi," he turned to a sight that made him almost whimper.

The other four had lined up at the end of the quickly made bed, on their hands and knees, their dripping flowers waiting for him to enter and empty his balls within. He swallowed, moving over to one farthest to the left, taking hold of her tiny ass and spreading her cheeks apart. He trembled as he stuck his tongue out, dragging it up her slit until he reached her back hole, a shaky whimper escaping the mouse as he tongued her small pucker, slowly opening her up with each lick.

He set her down soon after, dragging his tip between her cheeks for a bit before prodding at her anus with his cock. He was met with a grateful moan as he slid inside, the velvet of her ass swallowing him up, rippling down his length as he began to use her, lifting her near weightless body above the ground so her arms and legs waved limply like her sister's did as he fucked her from his knees. He was treated to the sight of the last three preparing themselves for him as he continued, their fingers poking and prodding at their desired holes, making him go harder and harder at the Mizune in his hands, turning her lustful "Chis," into pleasure filled screamed that he cut off by holding his arm to her mouth, afraid of letting anyone see them, for moth practical and shameful reasons.

Her pleasure only skyrocketed though as she bit down, a bit of his mad blood touching her tongue as he went harder and harder, fucking her small ass raw, her pussy dribbling across the ground as she came. He was sick, he decided when his own release finally came. He was sick, and wrong, and so very confused as he slammed her down, his cum pumping all the way to her stomach. They were an adult when they were together, but wasn't that the same for when they were apart? They were the same person, each of them, he knew that much by how they had worked him before hand, but their bodies… It just made him feel so wrong even as he came inside so much that the Mizune's stomach actually stretched out half an inch, so full of cum that it actually did that.

And yet even as he let the second Mizune fall of his length, a bit of his cum slipping out of her abused hole, her legs numb as she lay there unconsciously rubbing her unused sex, he couldn't bring himself to care that much. They were all his after all, and they had _asked_ him for this, pushing themselves to their limits in order to get him in a state where he could have sex with him. So no matter how bad he felt about doing this to the small witches, he could at least take solace in the fact that they _wanted_ it. And so he let that thought guide him as he moved onto the third, lining up with her slick puckered hole as she ground herself back into him.

If he was going to become a god… does that mean he'd still have to worry about hell? It was something to ponder as he thrust into the third small body.

…

"Hey Crona?" he heard someone called just as he slipped his robe back over his head. He turned to see Eruka peeking her head out from beside the wall. "The people have stopped coming, I think we-" her words fell away at the scene. The five Mizunes lying in a sex drunk heap, their bellies distended ever so slightly and their flowers dripping white, blissful smiles on their faces. She swallowed, turning away red faced. "Um… they… the others... W-we should probably start… getting ready," she glanced back at them as they amazingly got to their feet, though their legs did wobble. "Are you okay now?" she asked a bit dumbly. How could they not after whatever did _that_ to them happened. They nodded in unison, hopping over to Crona happily, hugging him as he looked up uncomfortably. They giggled in their own way just as Eruka's name was called, by _Medusa_. "Oh crap! Come on!" she yelled at them as she released her soul just as Crona felt Medusa and Free do as well.

They were followed shortly after by the sisters, the cum soaked clothes on the ground disappearing in a poof of smoke, a clean set appearing on their bodies as they blasted into the air, passing by him one by one and leaving a peck on his cheek as they flew away for their part of the plan. Crona walked over to the rest, rubbing his cheek as Eruka, Medusa and Free stood facing the Academy, a gigantic cube surrounding it.

"So how did it go?" Maka asked curiously when she saw him. Finding it strange that he was blushing.

"I-It was… okay," he stepped up behind Eruka, hands behind his back as he shifted on his feet. "_C-Can you_…_not tell anyone about what you saw?_" he whispered shamefully.

Eruka nodded, her face burning. "Don't worry about it," she understood how he felt.

She knew for a fact that those five were much older than they looked but for him who knew next to nothing about them… The situation had to have been awkward. Though she couldn't afford to think about that now, they all had a job to do and because it was for Crona's sake they would all do their best… Though after what Crona had did for them she believed the sisters would give an extra fifty percent. The feelings they must have had as he pounded into them with that thing…

She shivered, hoping they could finish this soon. She wanted a turn too…

* * *

_**Jesus. Just Jesus I am sick. No matter how much I convince myself, hey they're century old witches that have no doubt done crap like this a hundred times before I just felt strange writing it. But hey, it was a request and I like giving my viewers what they want.**_

_** That being said, don't any of you DARE ask for Angela and Rachel chapters. Because while I may be willing to write something about tiny adults I have lines that I am not willing to cross. So don't even think about it you sick, sick bastards.**_

_** Also just know that I will revamp this chapter as well when the time comes, so please feel free to critic and give constructive ideas on how to improve it along with the others. I want this story to outshine all the others in the archives as the best damn smut for a cute little character like Crona, period.**_


End file.
